


Danganronpa: Angel Survivors

by KirigiriRamen



Series: DANGANRONPA: ANGEL SURVIVORS [2]
Category: Angel Beats!, Danganronpa, Super Danganronpa
Genre: A LOT OF REAL WORLD REFERENCES, Dementia, Dystopia, Fluff, Humor, Madness, Memory Loss, Multi, Post Apocalypse, References to Torture, Romance, Slight Yaoi, Slight Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 62,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirigiriRamen/pseuds/KirigiriRamen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime Hinata awakens to realize he is dead.<br/>Rifle Toting Kirigiri gives him a chance to join her bullet-time battlefront, investigating Tenshi, the Student Council and why they all died.<br/>But in the world where no one dies, more than one person is pulling the strings.</p><p>UPDATED: Chapter 16<br/>(MAJOR SPOILERS OBVIOUSLY)<br/>(Crossover of DR and Angel beats!)<br/>(This is gonna be a long ride. Seriously. VERY LONG.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This marks the start of a very long journey guys. To the people who will read this to the end, I salute you!

 

 

 

I am possessed.

Possessed by what, you say? It is a feeling, a sensation that I have difficulty in understanding.

I am certain it is not love.

I have experienced it, or what I think it is, all shades of that thing that once clouded my thoughts. While it is enjoyable when it lasts, the world shatters me, and it forcefully ends. From this unreasonable, irrational emotion I have inspired a miracle, yet the blood flowing in my veins are undoubtedly tinged with regret.

I am unsure whether it is happiness.

Through my journey I have long forgotten what it is to be happy.

Is it to be content with life? With people still pondering the meaning of life, I can hardly be satisfied with such an answer. Though people who are satisfied are undoubtedly 'happy', humans being the irrational beings they are, will never be satisfied.

Hence, with the limited knowledge I possess, I conclude happiness is not a real emotion.

It is a desire to help.

To help those in need, and to show people the way, with its perils and constant dangers that lurk at every turn. I shall give the people I will call my friends the courage they need to seek the future.

Yes. I believe they call it hope.

The ones that can truly be saved are the ones that can help themselves.I can only do so much. Past events taunt me, save me and remind me: Intentions no matter how noble, when forced upon others, are ineffective, unwelcome, evil.

And I accept it.

As I feel the familiar sensation of the earth bolting towards me, matter rearranging itself as air slashes my face, I am born.

I will bring forth hope.

I will bring forth despair.

But above all:

I shall bring forth faith.

…

I think.

_Therefore I am._

***********

Running. Vaulting. Veering. Breathing. Breathing Out. Falling. Screaming. Pain. Darkness.

Take all these unrelated goods and pop into the blender with just a dash of  _deux ex machina,_ and blitz at high speed. Serve in a tumbler glass, shaken not exploded, remove unnecessary memories that form a layer on the top and garnish with an Apollo candy. Voila. You have a protagonist.

That concludes the pilot episode of Monokuma's Cooking show for the bored.

**THE REAL WORLD**

Hajime Hinata woke.

The air was cool and somewhere he could hear crickets. A single star adorned the night sky. The lamppost above him flickered unpleasantly. A paper bag was being carried by the wind in the distance. A brief turning of the head would reveal the unnerving fact that he was lying in the middle of an open road.

_Where am I?_

He let his mind wander.  _I remember... Screw this I don't remember anything!_

It wasn't until he straightened up that he noticed the rifle pointed at him.

Space grey, the nozzle smelled faintly of cordite, poised to fire, and through the sepia scope a single purple eye peered through.

Instinct told him to run, reason held him still. The sweat tasted like metal in his mouth. For a moment both figures regarded one another. The impasse was uncomfortable. Finally he spoke:

"Um... Nice weather tonight, isn't it? AHAHA-haha-heh... never mind."

The eye blinked once. The wielder of the gun detached itself from the scope and surveyed him suspiciously.

_Purple hair._

It would be more accurate to describe it as a sort of silvery lavender. Rhinestones studded her dark gloves as she adjusted the grip of the rifle.

Finally, she relaxed.

"Welcome to the Bullet Battlefront." Her voice was detached, yet present, cold and to-the-point. She swung the rifle over her head and opened the bipod attached at the front.

"Uh... Is that a real gun?"

"Everyone asks the same question..."

She rubbed the gap between her eyes.

"It's a Steyr Scout bolt action sniper rifle, fairly lightweight and accurate enough for the target I'm aiming at. Any other questions would have to wait until you agree to join us."

"So what do I do after I join your um..."

"Bullet battlefront. If you're wondering, we're currently at a loss on what name should be given to our group. The last name we had was the Neighbors' club, only to find it was copyrighted by a rather nasty individual. Hence that's our temporary name until further notice."

Hinata sat up, frowning.

"Right, so the Bullet Battlefront. Say I join the group. What happens afterwords?"

"First you accept the fact that you're undoubtedly dead. That makes you more flexible and compliant. Then you shall participate in the daily operations we carry out for our daily lives here and find a way to solve the mystery of this place. And then most importantly we fight to avoid being obliterated."

There was something wrong somewhere in what she said, but he followed:

"Fight what?"

"Tenshi."

He strode over to her side to see where she was pointing her gun. 300 meters away, a storey below, the target was completely unaware that she was being watched, much less targeted. To be precise, she was asleep  _whilst standing._ A hoodie blocked most of her facial features, as a tuft of silver-creamy hair dangled itself in time with the wind.

_However you look at it that's a defenseless girl right there._

"If your battlefront targets innocent civilians, I might as well join the JRA."

She turned back towards him.

"Firstly, Tenshi's not innocent. For that matter nobody in this world is truly innocent. Secondly, guns do a fat lot of good in this world where no one dies. Thirdly, we do not target innocent civilians. The enemy is just undefined. And finally we do this as we fear oblivion. Got that?!"

"With all due respect, I have no Idea where I am, my brain fails, which logically suggests this is a dream or I had a serious hangover last night, which I doubt since I'm underage and I do not have the delicious side effect that is a migraine. And right now, I just think joining with her might be better than somebody toting a gun."

Again the two were silent. Finally she exhaled.

"We're both on the same side. If you don't want me pointing guns, I won't. Progress requires faith. I believe it's your turn to show some."

For the first time tonight, she revealed a small smile.

_Celestia was right._ _First try and force him in, then offer him another option._ _Finally, warm up to him and cover with a smile._

_Humans do tend to be more trusting when you offer them a path of retreat. They become more compliant, reasonable, and would be willing to listen to you._

As the girl attempted a reassuring smile, her mind wandered beyond.

_Society has changed us. It dictates us. What traps us are not bars, not torture chambers, but ourselves._

"Hence I ask again. Would you like to join the Bullet Battlefront?"

The teen warily inspected her gloved hand. Slowly, yet surely, he moved his hand forward.

_Finally._

_**"OI!** _ **KIRIRIN!"**

The girl silently swore as both people turned to look at the man hurrying towards them.

Dressed in a neon yellow jumpsuit, complete with a bandana sandwiching his shocking pink hair, the man, also toting a firearm, hurried forward.

**Souda. Why now of all times...**

"What's taking so long with the new guy? You know best of all that we're heavily understaffed, and we need to use any means necessary to- er...(notices her hand flying to her face) Whaddid I miss?"

"I'm going down to her."

"Oh Crap crap crap crap KERAPP! Kirigiri put that down! Put that down please. Look! Puppy dog eyes! You wouldn't shoot somebody with puppy dog eyes, right?!"

Hinata was halfway down the steps when he heard the gunshot.

_Are these people idiots?_

_Bullet battlefront. Dead people. Angels. Oh my._

_She'd be more believable wearing a justice robot suit._

"Uhh... Hello?"

A trickle of saliva dripped as the girl woke up. She calmly wiped her eyes and mouth with her sleeves, and then directed her attention towards him.

"Sorry about waking you up. Just thought you should know, two idiots out beyond were aiming a gun towards you. They also said you were an angel."

The girl cocked her face. Locks of hair billowed down.

_"_ But I'm not an angel."

"That's why I told you they're idiots. And also-"

"I'm the student council president." She interrupted.

_Obviously I was mistaken. What a moron I was._

"Right, sorry for bothering you, I'll just stop at a nearby hospital to regain my bearings."

"There are no hospitals."

He stopped in his tracks.

"Why not?"

"Nobody gets sick of course." She replied as if it was obvious.

"Why?"

"Because everyone's already dead."

Blank shock presented itself to her, before Hinata composed himself.

"OH, I GET IT! YOU'RE IN ON THIS ENTIRE THING, AREN't YOU?! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I DONT REMEMBER ANYTHING, RIGHT?"

"Amnesia is common here. Those who experienced accidents might have also felt severe head trauma, hence loss of memories are the norm."

_This can't be real. This has got to be a lie._

"All right then! Prove it! PROVE TO ME THAT I AM DEAD, CAUSE I'M HAVING A ROUGH TIME JUST THINKING ABOUT-"

"Hand sonic."

A thin blade materialized around her wrist.

There was a sickening sound, then there was peace.

The last thing he registered before blacking out was the peculiar looking hair clip on her head.

 


	2. Scary (Raging) Demons and Nice Boats

Hajime Hinata woke.

A sheen of sweat covered his body as he wet his lips.

_An infirmary._

The blinding sun shone through the dusty window. The dried remains of a chrysanthemum hung on an empty glass. There was the clinical, dry smell of ibuprofen, tinged with...  _Where's that smell coming from?_

_What happened last night?_

Slowly, it began coming back in bursts.

Purple Hair.

Hinata sat bolt upright.

_I died yesterday... Right?_

Carefully he examined his torso. His skin was smooth, and not a vestige of the carnage he experienced yesterday could be identified.

_But it hurt like hell!_

_Ok. Calm down and get dressed. Take this one step at a time. You've been smoking god-knows-what and you're probably in rehab._

He was halfway done and was about to do his buttons when he realized the front was soaked in blood.

He stifled a scream as the truth crashed around him.

_"Everyone's already dead."_

_I've got to get out of here._

Taking a deep breath, he took a nearby doctors jacket, and with shaky steps moved towards the door.  _I can do this._ His hands were out reached to the door knob when it smashed open.

The biggest Man he had ever encountered was glaring towards him.

The giant took a step forward. Hinata automatically took a step back, avoiding his protruding hair.

"So, you're that kid that insulted kiriri-San, and refused to join the battlefront, aintcha?!" The giant might as well be snarling, as waves of bloodlust radiated from every crevice of his face.

_Plan A-Denial._

"Uh, ahehe... I think you've got the wrong person. He might have already left..." His voice trailed as the fact that he was the only patient sunk in.

"You've got a lotta nerve, brat. You've got a freaking death wish?!"

Hinata swallowed. This was not going well.

_Plan B-lighten conversation with humor_

"OHHH! That's a joke in this world where no one can die right? AHAHAHA. It's very funny-" his voice vanished as the giant cracked his knuckles.

"Die one thousand deaths." And he lunged.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE 死死死死死死死死死 MORTE MORTE MORTE MORTE MORTE SHI SHI SHI SHI SHI SHI SHIDIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE 死死死死死死死死死 MORTE MORTE MORTE MORTE MORTE SHI SHI SHI SHI SHI SHI SHIDIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE 死死死死死死死死死 MORTE MORTE MORTE MORTE MORTE SHI SHI SHI SHI SHI SHI SHI!"

Indescribable pain rocketed every nerve of Hinata's body. It was as if every capillary in his body had acid flowing through. As the blows showed no sign of stopping, bones cracked, balls ruptured, bruises flowered into brilliant shades of blue and red. Hajime Hinata was a vegetable.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE MORTE MORTE MORTE MORTE MORTE SHI SHI SHI SHI SHI SHI SHI SHI SHI

**_FULL COMBO!"_ **

Blood gushing through every orifice in his body, Hinata sank knee first into the ground.

"天"

"Insult kiriri-San again and we'll dance one more time." He spat onto the ground and left without another word.

...

...

...

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Hinata screamed as he crawled up.

_Then again, I guess that could be regarded as a pretty good comeback in this world as well._

He shakily stood up.

_I need to get out of this school, this despairingly distraught den desperately devoid of reason; I need to find somebody in charge._

_A teacher! That's it I'll begin by looking for a teacher! An orderly, a counselor or something!_

With renewed vigor, Hinata sped out of the infirmary, feeling for the first time in days, hope.

*****************

Of course, hope can last very long, or for a very short time.

_What kind of school is this huge?! Or empty for that matter?!_

A brief tour of the first floor revealed a completely empty cafeteria, along with a long hallway of dormitories. The swimming pool on the second floor was undisturbed. A wisp of coffee hovered within the library, but the chair behind the librarian's counter was empty.

_There's got to be somebody. No teacher. No councilor. No students. Ha! It's the shining all over again._

When he reached the fourth floor, however, finally, he heard a chatter of voices. _Finally, he thought._

He looked for the source of the commotion, and reached a large oak wood door.

**Principal's Office.**

As Hinata hastily straightened his jacket and wiped his sweat, he took a deep breath.

_First impressions count._

Full of confidence he opened the gate to the future.

**5 seconds ago**

_A camera like object at the foot of the door recognized a hostility._

_Silently, it sent a signal to the compartment concealed by a painting of a plush toy._

_A red indicator light lit up._

_The furnace ignited itself. Hydrogen fuel was pumped into the incendiary jets attached._

_The massive beast opened its eyes. It blinked once. Twice. Slowly, yet surely it crawled, waiting for the approved speech to pass into the microphone to the right of the door._

_It was hungry. It craved blood. It had the need._

_The NEED FOR SPEED._

_Suddenly the gate opened. It scarcely believed its eyes. It screeched its approval. There was the acrid smell of burnt rubber._

_Its feet ignited, and the beast lunged._

**Present time:**

Hinata paid little attention to the wails of a siren unnervingly nearby, and focused on the large crowd in the room.

"Excuse me, but I - ARGHHHHH!"

A fire truck speeding at a hundred miles an hour out of nowhere rammed into Hinata's side. Ribs cracked, jaws fractured, bones dislocated, Hajime Hinata as he burst (with the truck in tow) out into the open sun.

_I was wrong. This isn't a school._

Hajime thought as he fell face flat four stories down.

_It's a lunatic's asylum._

28.2 tons of brick-red painted aluminum alloy carrying 4 tires, 5000 gallons of water, a windshield and sand buckets rammed onto Hinata's spine. Fragments of glass embedded themselves into his raw flesh. Any attempts to breathe would result in glass dust filling his lungs. Pressurized Water sprayed in a vertical fountain out of the chassis, and rainbows danced onto the macabre sight below.

The fire truck toppled over to a side, and all was still.

****************

 

Hajime Hinata  **NO.**

_If all that happens if I wake up is a slasher, a fist fight and a freak road accident, I'd rather not wake up._

The cushiony surface he was lying upon smelt of leather

_That's right. Pretend to be asleep and assess the situation._

_"_ Undead battlefront." A burly voice offered.

"No. Nothing related to death, please. You next."  _That's the voice of the sniper yesterday._

 _"_ Anonymous." A small voice replied.

"Not all of us are hacktivists, Fujisaki-San."

"Lost Lambs of the Shemhamphorasch."

 _"_ Oh, piss off Tanaka."

"Apologize to him now!"

"YES MA'AM!"

"I told you plebeians we should keep it nice and simple. Togami battlefront."

"DENIED."

 _Right. This is decidedly a madhouse._  Curiosity drove away all reason as he permitted his eyes to flutter open.

Overly obese Fatso: "Kirigiri-dono, I have come up with a glorious name fitting of our battalion. Shingeki no tenshi!"

Kirigiri: "Advancing angels?"

Overly obese and nasal Fatso: "ATTACK ON TENSHI!"

Kirigiri: "While epic, the name is more suited to operations. Plus the fact that comparing tenshi with the smiling Titan is enough to give me nightmares."

Nurse: Uhh...

Kimono: Shut it bitch pig.

Nurse: I'm sorry! Forgive me.

Baby face: We need something that strikes fear into the hearts of others.

(Everyone's attention is directed to the speaker)

Baby face: Something that represents us, yet is recognizable by the public to make them wet their pants.

Kirigiri: Intriguing. And what's this awe-inspiring idea you have for us?

Baby face: Kuzuryuu clan.

(Silence throughout the room)

Hinata: And how is the image of a baby face supposed to strike fear in the hearts of others?

Baby face: DO YOU HAVE A FRICKING DEATH WISH?!

Kirigiri: Calm down Kuzuryuu. It seems our guest has finally woken up.

"If getting a fire truck rammed into my posterior is your way of treating guests, I really don't want to see what you plan to do with your enemies."

"That was designed to keep outsiders out. There's a pass code we speak to get in." Kirigiri coolly replied.

"Oh yeah. You got hit, right? How was it? I designed the trap mechanism myself, ya know." Jumpsuit excitedly asked.

"It was the single most painful feeling I had ever experienced, beating even the time I got stabbed in the gut by a knife-toting girl."

"Well, if you consider the chronological order of events, you did ask for it. So in view of the past events that occurred, I offer you for the second time: will you join the, um, battlefront?"

"I refuse. My sole wish is to get out of this madhouse."

At this sentence, many a brow was raised.

"Did I hear you right? A peasant like you seriously wishes to be obliterated?" A blonde teen probed.

"If that's what it takes."

"I AM SHOCKED. 100 MEGAWATT SHOCKED! WHAT TEMERITY! WHAT GALL! TO GIVE UP BEFORE THE BATTLE BEGINS ANEW IS UNBECOMING FOR A YOUNG TEEN FULL OF PROMISE LIKE YOU!" A hot-blooded boy screamed.

"I don't even understand why we are fighting."

"Even so, you do realize the potential consequences of being obliterated?" A blue-haired girl asked.

"What consequences o.0?"

"Ufufu. How naive. To plunge into a future of the unknown is most unwise."

The voice belonged to a girl clad in Victorian garb, with pigtails  _are they extensions..._  flowing down to her shoulders.

She took a sip from the teacup she balanced in her saucer, and then continued calmly:

"Yamada, the tea has gone cold. Be a dear and run down to fetch more."

"Ehh?! But-but it was steaming when I brought it to you, Celes-dono. You said you wanted to wait until it's cooled-"

"ARE YOU DENYING ME?!" She screamed, and in that moment all composure she reserved vanished, and a feral beast took its place.

"IM GOING I'M GOING!" Yamada ran out the door.

"Excuse me, that was rather unladylike of me, wasn't it?" She smiled as she adjusted the hem of her sleeves.

"Moving on, you do understand the idea of reincarnation, don't you? Essentially, there is the belief the soul never dies. When your body fails to be a vessel for it, the soul escapes and gets reborn as another living organism."

"Yes. That is the general idea, I guess."

"However, the theory of reincarnation does not deny the possibility that you would be reincarnated as a geoduck egg."

"I'm not the expert by any means on what happens after you get obliterated. Tanaka?"

"Feh. The mendacious one seeks my help. Huahahaha!" The teen called Tanaka folded his heavily bandaged arms, and then began:

"The Chinese believe that we have 18 levels of hell, and the four heavenly gods of destruction shall judge your crimes and see what animal you are worthy of being reborn into. Once you do your Dantesque torture, you encounter the old one who serves you the soup of amnesia, letting you forget your past life, and directs you to the gate back into the real world."

"As expected of Tanaka-San, what luck to be illuminated with such wisdom of the occult!" The girl who spoken clapped her hands in delight and admiration. Hinata noted Jumpsuit gagging in the corner of his eyes.

"But that is merely an appetizer in the subject of the nether realm. Moving on! The Hindu code of Manu-"

"Tanaka-San I believe he gets the point." Kirigiri interjected. "The point is, it's still too early to venture into the unknown. Won't you join us in searching for the answers, and fight alongside us?"

Hinata looked at the hand outstretched in front of him.  _This is stupid. This is so unbelievably surreal._

He hesitated, and started raising his hand once more.

**_INTRUDER ALERT!_ **

"Not again." Kirigiri rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Everyone diverted their attention to the door as it swung open.

 **_"_ ** **CELES-DONO HERE'S YOUR TEEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

A 60 foot yacht was launched onto Yamada's side, crashing out of the hall. As everyone ran to the window to get a closer look outside, the yacht with Yamada in tow crashed onto the track underneath. The yacht tottered for a moment, then fell face flat onto Yamada's admittedly huge body.

 _Was that how I looked like before?_ Hinata wondered as he surveyed the wreckage below.

For a moment, the silence was paramount. Then Tanaka cleared his throat and remarked:

"Nice boat."

 

 


	3. Orientation

 

 

 

 

 

 

**PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE**

"Right. Now face the front please." The brunette up front adjusted the lens of her camera as Hinata swung his seat to the side.

5 minutes ago the leader of the battlefront ( _ **Kirigiri, I think it was)**_ gave the order for the rather shy nurse ( **Tsumiki,** he then learned) to escort Yamada to the infirmary. Then she gave orders for 'business as usual', but told a few to show Hinata the ropes.

_Should I-_

"No, don't smile. It's rather unnerving."

**FLASH!**

"Alright. You're done here. Move to the library on the second floor for the background check." She spoke brusquely as she carefully stowed her camera back into her bag.

" _Background Check?_ Am I being arrested or what?"

She looked up, frowning.

"Well, Kirigiri insists on it for everyone. She says it might help in solving the mystery of why everyone was brought here."

"Ok Ok."  _Fat lot of good it will do, I don't remember a bloody thing._

"So I believe we haven't been properly introduced to each other. I'm Hajime Hinata."

"Mahiru Koizumi. And that's as much as I'm willing to tell you at the moment." Without another wasted moment, she took the bag and stalked out of the room.

_**What the heck is wrong with her?** _

Hinata sighed. It had been an exhausting day. The civet coffee brought from the cafeteria vending machine proved to be ineffective in relieving his fatigue.

Finishing the last dregs of coffee in the cup, he properly looked at his surroundings. Apart from the walls decorated with various photos that Koizumi had apparently taken, the trophy case was decidedly empty. There was a richly filled bookshelf, which on closer inspection by Hinata, was filled with books about philosophy about society as a whole.

_The Communist Manifesto, Karl Marx? Somebody's been doing some serious reading._

He decided to take a look at the oak desk. A few files were littered on the desk. It was then that Hinata noticed the drawers on the underside.

Somewhere inside Hinata's brain, two of his brain's biggest instincts fought fiercely. Invasion of privacy of someone you just met was a very bad idea, yet the other piece of grey matter wanted answers  **STAT.**

Checking that he was alone, he opened the first drawer, and a brochure with the emblem of a school greeted him.

_**Hope's Peak Private Academy?** _

He opened the brochure and read:

' _Hope's Peak Private Academy. Government funded, this prestigious academy aspires to gather and cultivate high school students excelling in their respective academic fields._

_It is a school with several hundred years of history, legendary for sending its top students into leading roles in every professional field time after time._ _Its stated goal is to raise this nation's_ _"hope"_ _that will bear the country's future on their shoulders. Accordingly, some people call this remarkable place the "Academy of Hope"._

_To be accepted into this prestigious school, one must fulfill the following criteria:_

_You must be currently enrolled at a high school._

_You must super-excel at your field of expertise.'_

Hinata whistled.  _Ultimate Talents, huh?_  There was no date provided on the brochure.

_Well, at least that's one thing sorted out. On to drawer two._

'Having fun?'

_Holy F-_ Hinata spun around. The cold visage of Kirigiri stared straight back at him.

'Ishimaru is having a fit downstairs. I concluded you must be still here. Do you find pleasure in invading the privacy of others?'

'Uhh…Uh… I'm sorry. I just wanted answers.'

She sighed. 'For the record, next time just ask. You haven't seen anything that was worth keeping private, but consider this a warning. Don't do it again.'

'Knowing you, if I asked I don't think I would get an answer.' Hinata pointed out.

For the first time since he came here, the girl seemed to lose composure for a split second. She seemed angry, disappointed even, before regaining her poker face.

'Rest assured if I keep things from the group I will have good reasons for doing so. Now get down to the Library. Any longer now and Ishimaru is going to have a coronary.'

Defeated, Hinata placed the brochure back into the drawer and trudged out of the room.

'Wait.'

Hinata stopped and looked expectantly towards Kirigiri.

She bit her lip.

'I'll answer your questions with what I know later on the roof.'

Hinata smiled.

'Thanks a lot in advance!' And with a quick nod to the head, he rushed downstairs.

**Library: 2** **nd** **Floor**

"WHERE WERE YOU?! We are 15 minutes behind schedule!"

"Silence, plebian. This is hardly anything to get this angry over."

Sitting opposite Hinata was the hot-blooded boy and the blonde from before. Both radiated a sense of authority, but they were vastly different. The one on Hinata's right was visibly angry, and as he hastily adjusted the medal on the left breast pocket of his white uniform, beads of perspiration dripped from his face in effort. The one on the left, however, was acting like he didn't have a care in the world, and continued reading the book he was holding.

_The Republic, by Plato_ _? Who is this guy?_

"First things first, in becoming a member of the battlefront, you must be punctual for all events, operations and battles in the upcoming months. Tardiness will not be accepted unless you have a sufficiently serious injury. For further information, please read clause 12 of the Agreement."

With that, the boy brought out a stack of papers the height of Hinata's protruding hair.

"Secondly, I would like you to fill out your personal particulars in the form below. This would include name, age, sex, date of birth, Drivers license if you have one and any records of your medical history."

It was as if the boy had an AK-47 for a mouth. As he rattled on detail upon detail on the proper procedures, Hinata found himself struggling to keep up.

"Fifthly, if it is possible, I would like you to consider the following jobs available in the battlefront, and select three of them you would be interested in. If you are musically talented, you can opt for the Diversion Division in the times we do Operation Tornado. You would join the incredibly talented singer Maizono-san, drummer Kuwata-kun and occasionally me on the keyboard. If you find yourself adept at handling weaponry, you can join our main squad-"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT MATE KURA SAI!" Hinata screamed.

"Yes?"

"Firstly, you had me at thirdly. I would advise you to speak slowly and articulate your words better."

The boy nodded. "Noted. What else?"

"Secondly, you should know its rude to ask for personal information without presenting that piece of personal information yourself."

"Oh Lord. Please excuse my shallowness."

He cleared his throat.

"My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru! I am the Monitor of this yet-to-be-finally-named battlefront, and I am very pleased to make your acquaintance in the time to come."

Silence befell the three as all of them sat waiting for something. The blond lazily turned a page of his book.

"TOGAMI INTRODUCE YOURSELF!" Ishimaru instructed.

"Honestly, if only that abnormally huge mouth of yours could be directed someplace else rather than my face."

He marked the page he was reading and closed the book.

"I am Byakuya Togami. I am head of the Togami Conglomerate, and the Vice-Chair of the Battlefront directly under Kirigiri. Your turn."

"My name is Hajime Hinata."

"Hajime… Hinata?" Ishimaru scrunched his face together, deep in thought.

"Hajime… Hinata… THAT IS A BEAUTIFUL NAME! You should thank your parents for bestowing upon you such a glorious name!"

_Is this guy for real?_

"Age… I'm sorry I don't remember."

"That's alright. What do you remember?"

Hinata thought hard.

'Just my name and what happened for the past few days.'

'EH?! That's interesting.' Ishimaru exclaimed.

'What's interesting?'

'Most of the people we interviewed had memories of their past lives to some extent. This would include some of their times with their families, primary or middle schools, friends and so on. Then at some point in time they don't remember anything else. We assume that's when they died. For example, I remember things during my middle school that-' Ishimaru stopped himself. 'that really is unnecessary knowledge for your part.'

Awkward silence followed.

"So we'll put your Background as 'unknown' for now. Now, please decide on an occupation for the battlefront." Ishimaru handed him a slip of paper.

'Jobs of the Bullet Battlefront:

1) Diversion Division: For the musically adept and interested. Employees are to keep audience distracted for Operation Tornado to take effect.

2) Military Squadron: For those adept in weaponry and hand-to-hand combat. Duties include but are not limited to defending Diversion division during Operation Tornado from Tenshi.

3) Armory: For those able in the assistance of the creation of weapons for the Battlefront.

4) Investigative Bureau: To investigate the mystery of Hope's Peak Academy, ourselves and the Student Council.

5) Administration: Responsible for the archives and documentation of any findings of the investigative Bureau.

Those interested in any jobs may contact Ishimaru in his dormitory.'

"Questions, Hinata-kun?"

"Yeah. What's Operation tornado?"

Both Togami and Ishimaru knowingly smiled.

"You'll get to take part in it tonight, I believe if all goes well. So what job do you prefer?"

"I'm not sure."

"Ishimaru, lets just place him the squadron for now. We'll have Souda And Nidai suit him up." Togami was becoming increasingly exasperated at the complete lack of information that Hinata provided.

"Noted. Are you all right with that, Hinata-kun?"

Hinata nodded. It was as good a job he could get at the moment.

"Right." Togami extracted a slip of paper from a ring file. "This is the List of people within this battlefront. You'll get to know them well within this period of time."

"Thank you. Is that all?"

"It is. Now if you would excuse me, I have a book to finish. If you find yourself in need of company,  **DON'T LOOK FOR ME.** "

With that, he exited the library.

"Now, really!" Ishimaru hastily gathered the papers and hurried after Togami, leaving Hinata alone and very confused.

_Amnesia is common here, huh. Then why am I the only one with it?_

He examined the faculty list:

**Kyouko Kirigiri**

**Byakuya Togami**

**Mondo Oowada**

**Chihiro Fujisaki**

**Teruteru Hanamura**

**Hiyoko Saionji**

**Mahiru Koizumi**

**Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko**

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

**Hifumi Yamada**

**Aoi Asahina**

**Sakura Oogami**

**Souda Kazuichi**

**Nekomaru Nidai**

**Celestia Von Ludenberg**

**Mikan Tsumiki**

**Peko Pekoyama**

**Leon Kuwata**

**Sayaka Maizono**

**Tanaka Gundam**

_Quite a list._ Hinata thought.

As he proceeded to exit the library, Hinata stopped short. Beneath Tanaka's name, the portion of paper was noticeably cleaner than the rest of the page. As he examined it closer, he noted crease marks on the region.

_**A NAME WAS ERASED.** _

Mind racing, he examined the paper again. It was crumpled and aged. It must have happened a period ago.

_If I could find this person, I could potentially find out a lot more about this place than what Kirigiri is willing to tell me._

Hinata considered the circumstance.  _No. Best not to mention this to Kirigiri. I'll search for clues for this person myself._

Filled with renewed vigor, Hinata sped out to the rooftop.

Perhaps it was due to the exhilaration at such a revelation that Hinata failed to notice the figure lurking in the shadows behind him.

**Rooftop**

The sun was setting on the horizon, elongating the shadows of the trees planted alongside the track. People training below started to head back into the school interior, and the air was light with the faint aromas of bread from the cafeteria below.

'This school is Huge.' Hinata said out loud.

'Massive. Nothing but the best facilities for the 'hopes of the world', enlightening the future with their intellect and talent.'

Kirigiri emerged behind the water tanker.

'Alright, Hinata-kun. Shoot.'

He walked beside Kirigiri as they aimlessly circled the rooftop.

'Question one: Who are you guys?'

'We are high school students who have died and passed on into this afterlife.' She said simply.

'Why did you form the battlefront?'

'Because somebody must have been responsible for our lives and consequently our deaths. Dying at such a young age leaves regrets, which leads to resent, which leads to anger, and anger with purpose must somehow lead to change.'

'You can remember your past life?'

'Snippets of it. But only up to a certain point.'

She fiddled with her gloves as she spoke.

'We want to keep fighting, even if it means directly opposing God.'

'God? You believe he exists?' Hinata stopped short.

She considered Hinata's question.

'It is directly against my ethics to believe that which is unknown. However, the very fact that we are here implies that there must be somebody, some force of some sort that controls our lives. Hence, before we get concrete evidence, I believe it is more logical and convenient to assume that he does indeed exist.'

_There is some logic to that, I guess._

'Ok then. So do the others also share your views?'

'Most of them do to an extent. A common trait I've noticed amongst the members of the battlefront is that none of them could remember their deaths. Humans, being the curious creatures they are, will of course strive to know the truth before moving on.'

She checked her watch. 'It's almost time for the briefing of Operation Tornado. I'll allow 5 more minutes.'

Hinata began anew: "Why are we fighting against Tenshi? Why her, specifically?"

Kirigiri rubbed the bridge of her nose. 'I consider her to be an anomaly. She doesn't seem to be an NPC-'

'NPC?'

'Non-playable-character. A term coined by our programmer, Fujisaki-san. You would notice students who go with the flow of our normal school program like nothings wrong around us. They are undoubtedly NPCs, devoid of rational or irrational thought like us. I believe they were in this place from the very beginning.'

Hinata suddenly had a vision of an shopkeeper repeating the same line over and over.

'How do they act?'

'Oh. They're typically normal students, who actually try their best in this school as if they were alive.'

'Do they have the same reactions as us?'

'Oh yes. Oh and don't try groping them to prove it, its already been done. Hanamura-kun once tried that on an unsuspecting girl and earned a swift slap to his face.'

_So the battalion is full of the crazy ones. Good to know._

'Back to Tenshi then. She attended classes and did well, and her grades were good enough for her to be nominated for the cabinet council. I briefly conversed with her in the rare times she was awake, and my suspicions that she was different was aroused.'

'How so?'

'Firstly, although she actually takes the initiative to apply herself in the school curricula, she is motionless, unsociable and she doesn't talk much, unlike normal NPCs. Second is the fact that despite being able to think for herself, she encourages the students here to enjoy school life and plays her part in enforcing the school rules.'

_Enjoy the fact that they're dead, and they still have to go to school?_

'Lastly, the fact that she has weaponry unlike that we have seen before.'

'Weaponry? You mean that um… Hand sonic, was it?'

'That's one. She's also highly adept in combat.'

At that, Kirigiri looked at him square in the eye.

'All of this points to a fact: She must be working for a higher power, to encourage such beliefs, and have such weaponry. Our objective is to find out who is that final person to get answers about our past lives.'

Hinata stayed silent.  _God. Allah. Zeus. Siddhartha Gautama. So one of them does exist. Curious. Very curious._

'Why is she dangerous? I mean, apart from the fact that she's a serial slasher.'

'The people who do enjoy school life under her influence get obliterated.'

_Wait, WHAT?!_

'The people who don't follow rules first get a verbal warning, then subsequent affairs get them a good stab in the gut. Hence, long story short, don't attend clubs, don't nominate yourself for student council, don't be the teachers pet, because you will vanish and be reborn as a channeled apple snail. Until further notice.'

Kirigiri had managed to say that without even blinking.  _This is one scary poker face._

Suddenly the shrill sound of a bell began ringing.

'That's the dismissal bell. That means its time.'

'So what on earth is Operation TORNADO?'

'Attend the briefing in the principals office. The Password's 11037.'

With that, she turned on her heel and left the area, leaving a troubled Hinata to comprehend the full situation he found himself in.


	4. Houston We Have a Problem

**PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE:**

"OK guys. I need your attention people. Pekoyama-san please return the hamsters to Tanaka-kun. Kuwata-kun take your eyes off her for one second and look in front!"

The 20 people assembled in the room momentarily stopped what they were doing, giving Kirigiri their full and undivided attention.

_My very first operation in this Battlefront. It better not be anything particularly difficult._

"Right. It's 8:15 People! You all know the drill. In 15 minutes time we will commence Operation Tornado. LETS BLOW THE STUDENTS' FOOD TICKETS AWAY!"

_**... SAY WHAT?** _

"So giving out the jobs today: Military Squadron will be joined with new recruit Hinata Hajime, the diversion-division-"

"WAIT. WE'RE STEALING FOOD? FROM INNOCENTS?! THAT'S BULLYING! OH God, this is so disappointing. You're just a couple of hotshots with weapons!"

"You wanna dance again, brat?" The man who beat Hinata up earlier this morning emerged from the corner, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

He swallowed.

"Calm yourself, Hinata-kun. We will never threat normal students with weapons or sheer numbers." The burly voice belonged to an androgynous, highly muscular figure standing beside Asahina Aoi.

"But you just said you were going to steal them!"

"Yes. We are literally going to blow them away." Kirigiri cut in.

"Ok. Repeating the line up for today- Diversion division will include Maizono-san as lead guitarist and singer, Saionji as a back-up dancer, Kuwata-kun on drums, Koizumi on Bass, Sonia on the keyboard and back-up singer and Aoi-san as back-up vocalist. Oh and Fujisaki-san on special effects."

"So during which song will you turn on the turbines?" Maizono asked.

" **Wish Ensemble**  seems like the crowd favorite." Kirigiri mused.

"So's Maizono-san! AHAHAHA! IDOL GROUP GIRLDEMO FOR THE WIN!" Kuwata exclaimed.

"I was under the impression that it was an all girls group when I agreed to participate." Sonia sighed.

"Oh it is. Just view him as an ornament. Or an illustration. Or a red dumptruck." Saionji consoled her.

"Right. Back to the topic at hand: Yamada will sell Girldeadmonster merchandise, raising money for the battlefront. Do you have the new collectible figurines?"

"YES! Priced at 5000 yen each! And Kirigiri-dono, I would like for you to authorize the selling of this doujinshi!" Yamada brought a box filled with comics up to her desk and handed her a copy.

As Kirigiri skimmed through the doujinshi, Hinata noticed subtle differences in her face. At first, it was perfectly calm. Then, she started biting her lower lip. Her eyebrows furrowed, and a vein began pulsing in her left temple.

"So what do you think? It's going to be a bestseller for sure, no?"

" **ABSOLUTELY NOT!** "

"But-but-but Kirigiri Kyouko-dono, fan service is all the rage these days! Check it out, there's a lot of cute girl-on-girl action going on around here! It's the nicest thing since Sakura Tri-" Yamada stopped as all the girls glared at him. The temperature of the room seemed to have dropped to an all time low.

"I am not that desperate, Yamada. And for the record, keep your perverted fantasies to yourself." With that, she opened the window and threw the entire contents of the box outside.

"Right. Pekoyama, Tsumiki and Oogami will keep in contact with me for the entire duration of the operation. The rest of the guys will barricade the school gymnasium preventing Tenshi from getting remotely close to it. Questions?"

Hinata raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"What exactly does preventing tenshi from getting to the school gymnasium entail?"

"Shoot her, slice her into minced meat, engage in a fist fight with her for all I care. I doubt it would work anyway. Everyone clear?"

The entire room gave out voices of assent.

"Great. Meeting adjourned. Souda will bring Hinata out to the 3rd floor armory to get him a gun. Decide where you'll have him situated yourself."

"On it, Kirigiri-san!"

**Workshop:**

**THE FOLLOWING ROOM IS NOT THE PROPERTY OF THE BULLETIME BATTLEFRONT. WE DON'T NOT HANDLE EXTREMELY UNDANGEROUS WEAPONRY INSIDE ANOTHER ROOM. PLEASE GO RIGHT IN! :D**

_What the flying F-_

Souda laughed. "Your face says it all. It was Celestia's Idea. Shes a big believer in reverse psychology and quadruple negatives and so far its worked out fine. Nobody has bothered looking inside ever since!"

"So she's a psychologist?"

"Something like that. Word of advice, never play cards with her. She'll screw you over and you're just going to admire how she does it."

He took out a key from his back pocket and unlocked the door.

"Well, Hinata-kun: welcome to my CRIB!"

Hinata took one look into the room and decided: This had to be the coolest place he had ever been to.

Inside the dimly lit room, guns of all sizes were lovingly arranged onto the walls. Magazines and cartridges littered the workbenches around. In the corner, a large crate of grenades stood, sorted neatly into normal ones, flashbangs, smoke grenades and tear gas canisters.

_Jesus. You could start a war with these mob supplies._

"Right. So lets get you a gun. But first lets take a good look at yourself."

He surveyed him top to bottom. Suddenly he grabbed at Hinata's arm. "Well, one things for sure. You cant handle heavy weaponry yet. Recoil takes some time to get used to. So until then, lets get you a basic hand gun."

He opened a drawer in one of the workbenches and pulled out a Colt 1911 Government. Souda weighed it in his hands. "Would you prefer a reliable gun, or do you want me to do some tinkering and fix you one sweet kick-ass firearm?"

"Wouldn't that gun be good enough?" Hinata pointed out.

Souda considered it. The Colt 1911 Government was by every count, a classic. It had served in both world wars, and is still being used today, despite lighter variants such as the Heckler and Koch USP.

"You're right, I can tinker later. From now on this beauty will be your wife!" He said as he tossed the gun to Hinata.

The feeling of cold metal in his grip was different compared to before. Reverence was felt as Hinata acknowledged the danger of the gun, and awe as he realized he had control over such an item.

'You're certain people wont die if I shoot them?' Hinata asked.

'Want to test it out?' Souda finished loading a submachine gun and pointed it at Hinata.

'Ok. Shutting up.'

"Right. Here's a holster and an extra magazine. Chances are you wont need it, but its always fun to be trigger-happy." He grinned.

**School Gym: 1** **st** **Floor**

"Nidai, could you set the drums over there please? Thanks a lot."

The members of the Idol Group Girlsdeadmonster were assembled back stage. The curtains were drawn, yet they could already hear the chants of the growing crowd outside.

The excitement felt familiar to Sayaka Maizono as she applied a soft veneer of foundation over her already doll-like face.

" _Starting today, you'll be our lead vocalist for the diversion division! I wish you the best of luck!"_

The walkie-talkie on the makeup counter interrupted its usual static: 'Guys we have one minute. Get into your positions, over.'

Sayaka put down her powder puff and gracefully glided to the stage. She laughed inwards as Kuwata saw her approaching and rotated 30 degrees, such that his new earring could be clearly displayed.

"Boys." Koizumi sniffed.

"Girls. What's your point?" Kuwata shot out.

"Places people! AND GOOD LUCK TO YOU ALL!" Nidai shouted.

_It's almost time. And what an experience it's going to be._

_The curtains finally swing open, and I see you all, my fans, my joy, my life, as you scream with excitement to see me._

_And I feel it: The tension, the exhilaration, the adrenaline coursing through my veins._

_And I hear it: The applause, the cheers, the chants for me._

_And I see it: The exhilaration, the elation, eagerly expecting me and my music._

_I am not typical!_

_I am an IDOL!_

Somewhere behind the stage, Fujisaki presses a switch, and colored lights shone on the crew.

"Everyone: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR COMING!" Sonia called.

"WE LOVE YOU GUYS!" Maizono winked!

"I DON'T!" Saionji teased!

Koizumi strummed the first few chords. The crowd went nuts as they heard the familiar instrumental introduction of 'Monochrome Answer'.

_This is my dream come true!_

With that, Sayaka grabbed the mike stand and let her voice soar.

**1** **st** **Floor Hallway**

They ultimately decided to put Hinata outside the Entrance Hall. It was a less common route that Tenshi took, and it would mean that the risk posed to Hinata would be much smaller compared to the others stationed outside Hotel Despair, the school dormitories. But if he did see her, all he would need to do is fire to alert the squadron to his position.

_In other words, this is where the risk of me cocking it up is the least, huh._

He shivered as the winds cut into his arms.  _I should have kept on the doctors' jacket._  He diverted his attention to the gym. Girldemo had just finished a song, and he heard thunderous applause and cheering.

As the second song began, a second gust of wind forced Hinata back to his senses.  _God, its freezing._

It was then that he sensed he wasn't alone.

He whipped around to see the eyes of Tenshi staring blankly at him 20 meters away.

Involuntarily, his legs started shaking.  _Idiot. Calm yourself and get a shot in. The others will do the rest._  Taking a deep breath, he took out the pistol and aimed at Tenshi.

Unfazed, she began walking towards the entrance hall.

_So she thinks I'm the weakest link, huh?_

18 meters.

Sweat began accumulating in the palms of his hands.

15 metres.

' _Don't hesitate and just SHOOT!' Kirigiri's voice rang in his head._

With that, he aimed the pistol towards her right foot and pulled the trigger.

The world seemed to have gone into slow motion. For the first time, Hinata could see things as it slowed down, how he pulled the trigger, how the gun barely produced a sound as Tenshi continued pulling closer.  _Is this what they mean when people experience the 'superhuman' effect?_

10 meters.

_**SHIT!** _ _The Gun's not working you daft bimbo!_

_8 meters._

As Hinata fumbled with the gun, wondering what was wrong, Sayaka Maizono had finished the first chorus.

'Twinkle twinkle little star~"

_How the hell do I use this gun?!_

Suddenly, a bolt of inspiration struck Hinata.

_The fricking Safety catch, you dimwit._

6 meters.

Hinata quickly removed the safety catch and aimed it once again at the girl. He closed his eyes.

_Sorry about this._

**BANG!**

The bullet struck her cleanly in her thigh. She gave a small gasp of pain as blood trickled in two clean streams down her leg.

_Bullseye._

The relief was short lived as the girl stood up. As Hinata watched, the bullet began forcing itself out of her leg. Within seconds, the wound had healed.

_That's not bloody fair._ Hinata thought as he hoisted the gun again.

'Hand Sonic.' She whispered.

The very same blade materialized out of thin air in her hands.

Panicked, Hinata shot again, but this time Tenshi effortlessly deflected it with a swift swing of the blade.

_You've got to be kidding me._

Tenshi began advancing towards him, deflecting each bullet that Hinata fired. It was then that he finally realized how much of a disadvantage he was at.

_Wait. Shouldn't Souda and the others be here by now?_

As Hinata slowly backed into the entrance hall, he could see no sign of the other members of the squadron.

A cold wave of despair flooded Hinata.

_Don't tell me, they were killed in action?!_

_Well that's bloody brilliant. Now I'm screwed!_

_**GYMNASIUM:** _

Kirigiri stood in a corner of the gym, silently observing the crowd and its tension level.

"Kirigiri, Tenshi has made contact with Hinata. Over."

She whipped out the walkie talkie in her pocket.

"I hear you, Oogami. Another minute should suffice. Over."

"But there's a slight problem. Over."

"What?!" Kirigiri frowned.  _I couldn't have made a mistake, did I?_

"Half the squadron stationed outside, led by Souda, have found Yamada's doujinshi you threw out. They're reading it eagerly right now."

Kirigiri said a very rude word.

"I beg your pardon, Kirigiri-san?"

"Sorry, it just slipped. Is Togami with them?"

"Negative, he and Tanaka are inside but over this noise I doubt he could hear the gunshot."

Kirigiri thought hard. "Oogami take my place in the gym I'll take her on myself."

"Roger that."

_Souda, Hanamura, you and I are going to have a very long talk when I get back._

Taking one final look at her watch, she sped out of the gym.

50 seconds remain.

 


	5. PUNISHMENT TIME

**Dormitory**

_This is wrong. So unbelievably wrong._

Every breath, every whisper, Sonia could hear it. As Maizono’s hand gently stroked her bare waist, a small gasp of pleasure escaped her ruby lips.

“Sayaka-san…” The rest of what she was about to say was quelled by Maizono’s tongue, as she single-handedly undid Sonia’s bra. Sonia let out a mew of protest that was quickly stifled by her own mouth, but it was short-lived.

Maizono felt Sonia relax against her, her hands previously pushing away now pulling her closer. As the two of them continued, they became consciously aware of the heat between their legs burning against the other’s.

“Sonia~” Sayaka let out another sound, and this one a sigh of such longing and desire, dripping with lust, that all Sonia could do was kiss her back.

  **THE REAL WORLD: OUTSIDE HOTEL ZETSUBOU**

“HAHA! WE REALLY HIT THE JACKPOT! YAMADA YOU’RE AMAZING!” Souda laughed as he eagerly flipped the page.

 “This, now this truly is a masterpiece!” Hanamura dreamily stared at the illustration of the silhouette of Sonia being undressed.

 Souda had led the others in a search for the doujinshi as soon as he left Hinata to his own devices. Soon, Kuzuryuu of all people found it among a row of shrubs, and eventually, some of whom required heavy persuading, all of them grabbed a copy.

“You know, Yamada could really make a killing with these.” Mondo mused.

 “Something wrong, Kuzuryuu?”

Kuzuryuu had stayed completely silent through the duration that he read the book.

 “Oh, uh… nothing.” Kuzuryuu said as a feeble attempt of bravery.

 “Come off it!” Souda snatched Kuzuryuu’s copy away.

 “GIVE THAT BACK YOU SHITHEAD!” Kuzuryuu shouted as he chased Souda around.

 “Ooh! Isn’t this Pekoyama-san in her black thong? So you’ve got your eyes on her this entire time?”

 Kuzuryuu turned beet red in embarrassment.

 "OK! YOU’RE IN FOR IT! YOU’RE SLEEPING WITH THE FISHES TONIGHT!”

 “Guys! We have an emergency here!”

 The shrill voice of Kiyotaka Ishimaru put the boys back to their attention.

 “Haven’t you people forgotten?” He said in despair.

 “Forgotten what?” Oowada asked.

 Ishimaru rubbed his face.

 “Don’t tell me you forgotten. It’s so typically irresponsible of you guys!”

 There was utter confusion as they struggled to comprehend the meaning behind his words. What was it they had forgotten?

 “YOU’VE FORGOTTEN THIS, YOU IDIOTS!” Ishimaru grabbed the comic and flipped to page 23.

  **“OWNING CHILD PORNOGRAPHY IS A CRIMINAL OFFENCE!”** He screamed as he gestured to an illustration of Saionji and Fujisaki making out.

 "That? Come on. I thought it was something serious.” Souda rolled his eyes.

 “WE’LL BE SKINNED ALIVE!”

 “Calm down. Kirigiri-san won’t scold us as long as we get the job done. And we’re keeping watch outside for Tenshi outside Hotel Zetsubou, no? Hakuna Matata, amigos.” Souda gave the thumbs up sign, and then returned back to his book.

 

**ENTRANCE HALL DOORWAY:**

_WHERE THE HECK ARE THE PEOPLE SUPPOSED TO BE OUTSIDE WHEN YOU NEED THEM?!_

Hinata had already exhausted his first cartridge, and had just finished inserting his last one when Tenshi just entered the building.

 ‘Shooting love shooting heart~’ They had just begun the second chorus.

  _OH SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!_ Hinata thought as he aimed for a headshot.

  **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

And of course all of the three bullets were deflected by Tenshi in swift succession. Hinata fell on his back in his haste. She continued to move towards Hinata, brandishing the blade menacingly.

 "WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT!” Hinata screamed.

 Surprisingly, the girl stopped.

 “Before you stab me is this what you really want?” Hinata slowly asked.

 “Firearms are prohibited in school.” She whispered.

 “… Yeah but aren’t you going to give me a verbal warning first?”

 “No.” She said simply.

 “WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!” Hinata wailed.

 “This, is all for the sake for a brighter future for you all.”

  ** _… Future? For our sakes?_**

 “This might hurt just a little.” She warned as she raised the blade.

Resigned, with his back to the wall, Hinata bowed. _Well, that’s that then. I’m dead._

 “Hey you little creep, that guy’s my subordinate.”

  **BANG!**

Hinata reeled in shock. Tenshi was shot squarely in the back. Both turned to get a look at their new assailant.

**BANG! BANG!**

 Standing outside the entrance hall, Kirigiri fired another two shots towards the already wounded Tenshi. Tenshi reflexively rolled back and turned towards her.

  _I’m saved._

For a moment, both girls surveyed each other. The tension between the two was paramount.

 Without warning, Tenshi’s image vanished into thin air. Kirigiri instinctively sidestepped and evaded her attack from behind.

  _She’s FAST!_

“What do you call that technique again?” Kirigiri spat as she fired another round from her Glock 30.

 “Delay.” Tenshi easily ducked and kicked Kirigiri square in the chest.

 Winded, Kirigiri took a few steps back, wheezing. 

“TANAKA!” She yelled.

 “INFINITY UNLIMITEDO FURAMU!”

 The door to the infirmary burst open as Tanaka flew out.

 “To challenge me, lost lamb? Huahahahaha! Prepare to rot into the depths of hell!”

 Expertly, he launched a roundhouse kick towards her navel.

 “Overdrive.” She whispered.

 Newton’s First Law: When viewed in an [inertial reference frame](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inertial_reference_frame), an object either is at rest or moves at a constant [velocity](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Velocity), unless acted upon by an external [force](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Force).

Tenshi responded with a side thrust kick. The impact seemed to cause shockwaves to echo throughout the hallway.

  **Newton’s Second Law:** Force equates to Mass x Acceleration.

 She struck outwards with her blade, and managed to impale Tanaka’s outstretched left arm.

 Tanaka screamed, as the bandages holding his arm together were slashed into pieces.

 Kirigiri inhaled sharply. _“This is bad.”_

Hinata looked up. “What’s bad?”

 “After getting wounded, he gets delusional… oh just look at him.”

For a moment, all Hinata could hear was Tanaka's ragged breathing. Then, the tension broke.

 “Huahaha! Not bad, young one! But cased inside this prison of flesh is a sea of poison! HUAHAHAHA! PREPARE TO DIE, AND REVEL IN YOUR OWN STUPIDITY FOR DARING TO DEFY GUNDAM TANAKA!”

 For a moment the room was silent, as Sonia in the distance belted out another line.

 Slowly, Tanaka seemed to realize that his blood had little effect against Tenshi.

 “Ku… To think that you have been cleansed with Holy water… A wise move! But I have bathed in the blood of Fafnir, and I am immortal! I have but one Achilles Heel, and it will take you years before you can even hope to-“

**STAB.**  

“defeat me. I tamed the Devil’s Pomerian, and his Chihuahua as well! In the vicissitudes of fate I-“

**STAB. STAB.**

**“** -gained companionship in the form of four heavenly gods of destruction! Now they reside within me, and they respect me, and fear me because I am-“

  **SLASH. SLASH. STAB. STAB. SLASH.**

Tanaka toppled over, clutching his bleeding chest.

 “I haven’t the slightest clue what you are talking about.” She said simply.

 “ _Shouldn’t we-“_

_“Nope. He’s a goner.”_ Kirigiri whispered back.

Tanaka attempted one more time to speak, but only managed to cough out blood.

 “How unwise.” Tenshi swung the blade one final time.

 

**BANG!**

A deafening gunshot rang across the hall as the blade shattered into pieces.

 Kirigiri smiled.

 "Took you long enough, Togami.”

 “It’s only because you people are completely inadequate in taking care of yourselves.”

 Byakuya Togami emerged from the doorway, smelling faintly of smoke from the fired gunshot.

 “The Smith and Wesson .500 Magnum, truly the king of kings of all pistols. In a normal environment, it would be overkill. However, we’re not dealing with an ordinary enemy, aren’t we?”

 As if in retaliation, Tenshi yawned.

  **BANG!**

This time, Tenshi avoided the Gunshot with her ‘delay’.

 “I could do this all day.” Togami laughed.

 “Unfortunately, Togami I believe the times almost up.” Kirigiri said as she checked her watch.

 “For what?” Hinata asked.

 

**GYMNASIUM:**

“Twinkle Twinkle Little star~”

  _Now._ Oogami pressed the switch as she heard Sayaka sing the final verse.

 As the crowd erupted into thunderous applause and cheering, the fans on each side began turning, and the students’ meal tickets began fluttering out in the open. Like Confetti, coupons for Minestrone, Mapo Tofu, Lobster Paella and so many more flew out the open shutters of the Gym.

 “Everyone, Thank you so much!” Maizono grinned!

  _Yes. I can live on like this! I CAN DO IT!_

**Outside Entrance Hall:**

“Retreat! Mission complete!” Kirigiri breathed a sigh of relief.

 “What do we do now?” Hinata asked.

 “Help Tanaka up, and grab for the both of you a couple of meal tickets.”

 “Heh. What impunity. I don’t need help from the likes of you worms.” Tanaka wheezed as he shakily stood up. “For I, am TANAKA GUNDAM-“ and promptly fell face flat.

As Hinata pulled Tanaka onto his shoulder, he grasped two tickets from the air and looked into its contents.

  _Pumpkin Soup with Peanut cream and Candied Walnut._

_Beef Souvlaki and Tzatziki. Whatever that is._

**** “Togami, what did you get?” Kirigiri asked.

 “Spaghetti Vongole with clams and scallops.” He shrugged as he examined his newly-caught meal ticket. “You?”

 “Negi Ramen. Come on. Back to the cafeteria.”

 As they ran, Hinata sneaked one final look back. The figure of Tenshi grew steadily smaller. Unexpectedly, irrationally, he felt pity.

  _Hey, she tried to kill you._

**_You shot her first._ **

****

_She was coming close! I had no choice._

The two conflicting emotions argued all the way the rest of the journey beyond.

 

**CAFETERIA:**

Hinata had never seen anyone look so intimidating whilst eating Ramen, let alone Kirigiri.

 Souda, Kuzuryuu, Hanamura, Oowada and Ishimaru ( _EVEN YOU?!_ ) sat hunched across Kirigiri, trying to ignore their own hunger as they watched the others eat.

 As Hinata chewed his beef souvlaki (Greek kebabs, it turned out), he smiled as Pekoyama sneaked a Burger onto Kuzuryuu’s hands when Kirigiri wasn’t looking. In the corner, Fujisaki was trying to keep warm her Pepperoni Pizza as she timidly attempted to approach Kirigiri’s table.

 “FUJISAKI NO FOOD MEANS NO FOOD.” Kirigiri snarled.

 “I understand.” Still, she took the remains and shuffled back into the dormitory.

 “So… this is the worst run of operation Tornado we ever had. Anything you have to say about that?”

Ishimaru: I’m deeply sorry and ashamed for committing such a felony, and I humbly plead for your forgiveness.

 

Oowada: Dude. Stop sucking up and give it to her straight. We’ll accept the consequences.

 

Kuzuryuu (burger in mouth): _Shakes head_

Hanamura: It was Souda’s idea?

 

Souda: I have no regrets!

 

Kirigiri finished her Ramen and started finishing the remains of her broth.

 

“Putting Hinata in danger when you ignored your duties is irresponsible and will not go unpunished. Not to mention, Tanaka is heavily injured.” Kirigiri mused.

 

“Huahahaha. The great Tanaka Gundam will always recover.” Tanaka was having great difficulty in drinking his soup.

 

“Let me help you, Tanaka-san.” Sonia took the spoon from Tanaka, scooped some soup, gently blew and offered it to Tanaka. He thought in silence, then reluctantly opened his mouth and accepted the food.

 

Souda’s heart began repeatedly tearing itself into two.

 

“I hereby dole out the following punishments. Ishimaru, you shall run 20 laps around the school and will not be allowed to eat, drink or sleep until you finish it.”

 

Ishimaru bowed. “Will do!”

 

“Oowada, I’m confiscating your bike keys.”

 

“NOOOOOOO!” Oowada wailed.

 

“Kuzuryuu, you shall- ARE YOU EATING WHEN IM TALKING TO YOU?!”

 

Kuzuryuu hurriedly swallowed. “No ma’am.”

 

“For lying, eating, and disregarding your duties, you shall be made to finish this bottle of vodka by tomorrow morning, in true Gangster fashion.” She took out a paper sack, where a liter bottle of Absolut stood.

 

“Kirigiri, you know I can’t stand that stuff-“ He stopped as Kirigiri gave him one of her evil eyes.

 

“Hanamura shall abstain from eating for the next day. And as for Souda, you shall-“ Kirigiri stopped as Souda began sobbing uncontrollably.

 

She turned to where Souda was looking and smiled. “Ah, love.” With that, she turned back to the dorms, clearly satisfied.

 

Hinata returned to his plate. The few days he’d been here proved to be the most wackiest and exciting he had ever experienced.

 

_These guys, they’re not so bad I guess._

_But then again, I wonder if there is any meaning to all of this?_

 

He let his mind wander.

 

_Screw that. Let’s focus on the beef._

**5 th floor: Student Council Room.**

Tenshi sat in silence. As she chewed a stick of gum, the stylus in her right hand continued to fly across the tablet, matching the notes together with perfect precision and synchrony with the music.

  _Hinata Hajime. He’s fitting in well. Good to know._

As the music finished, loud applause enveloped her as the scoreboard was put up on the screen.

 “Wow. Wow Wow. **SS** on _Freedom Dive, Four Dimensions_? Alert the media! Alert Cookiezi! The king is dead! Long live the queen! Tan tantantan tantan~~~~”

 She spun around. A figure obscured in the dark corner of the room was blowing at an imaginary trumpet.

 “Now if only life was a game you could conquer just as easily.” The figure leered.

 “Then it would be meaningless, wouldn’t it?” She asked.

 “Some argue that Life is indeed meaningless! Accept that reality, and we become happier in nature!”

 Tenshi shook her head.

 “I disagree.”

 “Yeah, thought you would. So what did you call me for?”

 Tenshi tossed a dossier over.

 “I’m thinking we can begin with her.”

 The figure stayed silent whilst reading.

 "Do I have permission to proceed?”

 

…

 “Go ahead. Someone has to be the first, I guess.”

 The figure stood up and straightened his jacket, and laughed.

 “I look forward to attending Sayaka Maizono’s final performance.”

 With that the figure exited the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next arc: Guild Descent!


	6. Operation Parachute

_Humans are irrational creatures._

_They differentiate themselves from animals by having the capability to utilize rational thought. That is what makes us human!_

_Then why do people do irrational things?_

_As I survey the state of the world around me, I weep. Why would anyone cause such destruction upon himself? Why do they turn their back from the light?_

_**BECAUSE THEY ARE HUMAN.** _

_Over the course of my journey I concluded the following:_

_We can make rational decisions._

_We can make irrational decisions._

_We pride on having the capability to be rational._

_Yet clouded by wrath, lust, envy, pride, love, faith, dreams and the infernal ever-changing stupid idea that is_ _'_ _justice_ _'_ _, we choose to be irrational._

_That, you ignorant lot, is irrationality at its finest._

**Hotel Zetsubou 8am**

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

"This announcement goes out to all Hope's Peak Academy students. Good morning everyone. Let's seize this magnificent day!" A gender neutral voice rang.

As Hinata looked for the source of the sound, he finally picked up on the miniature TV hanging on his left. The emblem of Hope's Peak Academy flashed in the background.

_Right. Bathroom break._

As Hinata showered, he thoroughly examined his body for traces of yesterday's gunfight. Of course, there wasn't anything left, not even a pink tinge on the hand that fired the overheated gun.

 _To be honest, dying isn_ _'_ _t really that bad._ Hinata thought.

_Yosh. It_ _'_ _s a brand new day!_

Filled with rigor and confidence of his future, Hinata stepped out into the unknown.

_**SPLUT.** _

Of course, Hinata never realized that the unknown smelt like a mixture of partially digested cheeseburger and digestive juices, with a consistency of cream stew.

"WHO THE HELL VOMITED ON MY DOORSTEP?!" Hinata screamed.

"Oh, Hinata-kun. Good morning you bastard."

Kuzuryuu was a total disgrace. He obviously did not get much sleep at all the past night. Reeking of alcohol and vomit, he hiccupped as he put his arm around Hinata.

"Guess what. I FINISHED." He hiccuped.

"An entire bottle of Absolut?!"

"Well it certainly isn't SKYY or Grey Goose."

Hinata tried his best to turn away from the stench.

"Frankly I'm surprised you didn't have liver failure."

"Of course! I'm 100% healthy. No liver failure, heart failure, brain failure in this baby. Yessiree I'm one hundred percent-" He paused his nonsense as if thinking.

"What's wrong?" Hinata inquired.

"Do you think she likes me? Pekoyama-san I mean."

_Well that_ _'_ _s certainly abrupt._

"At the very least, she cares about you, I guess." Hinata managed.

"Thing is, chicks like her never understand guys. ESPECIALLY HER. ESPECIALLY ME! She's got this totally wrong misconception of who she is to me." Kuzuryuu ejaculated.

"What? She thinks you hate her or something?"

Kuzuryuu bowed and remained silent.

"Oh… Uh, I'm sorry if I raised a sensitive question."

"It's not that. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I think the rest of yesterday's dinner is going to make a reappearance." He gagged.

_Oh God no._

"DON'T YOU DARE-"

(vomits)

" _WHAT MISFORTUNE!!!!!!!!!"_

**Principal** **'** **s Office**

"Something stinks in here." Togami sniffed from a corner of the room.

"Ku… This foul miasma taints the very soul! What an abomination!"

"Enough people. Let's focus on today's assignments." Kirigiri interjected.

After breakfast, the entire battlefront gathered in the principal's office. Of course, after the mishap outside Hinata's doorstep, the majority avoided staying close to Kuzuryuu and Hinata as they sat in the corner.

"Now. Yesterday's operations will be reviewed again and again in the future, such that we never make the same mistake again. Is that clear, you five?"

"VERY!"

"Good. Other announcements, with the latest stock check from Souda, we're running low on ammunition. So today, we shall commence Operation Parachute."

_Operation Parachute?_

"Uhh… Question. Parachute as in?"

"We descend underground to the guild, where a subdivision of our battlefront creates weapons. Souda acts as the sub-leader of the group." She extracted a slip of paper from the fax machine.

"Also, weapons have been created and modified for the following people. This just in from the guild: Tanaka has a skeleton hammer inputted to his Beretta 92F Custom."

"Huahahaha. No one's speed can match mine now, as I orchestrate your requiem at an even faster tempo!"

"Pekoyama's swords have been sharpened."

Pekoyama nodded her approval.

"Grenades and other incendiary devices for Kuwata-kun."

"Don't forget the tear gas canisters!"

"Mondo's Pancor Jackhammer has finally been finished."

"Sweet."

"More ammunition for Ishimaru's Walther PPK, Togami's Smith and Wesson, Souda's MP5 and side note: Kuzuryuu's AK-47 has been modified to operate as the Chinese Variant: fully automatic."

"HELL YES!" Kuzuryuu pumped his fists in approval.

"More rockets for Nidai's Panzerschreck, fuel for Hanamura's flamethrower, and lastly, Yamada's M134 minigun has been modified for a lower rate of overheating."

"Now this is going to be awe-inspiring!" Yamada drooled.

"Right. So the rest of the girls will do as they please in the entire duration of this operation. Just don't create too much of a ruckus."

"Will do." Koizumi replied.

"Right then. Any questions? No? Then we'll proceed to the trash room immediately."

…  _TRASH ROOM?_

**Dormitories: Trash Room**

As the shutters opened, the group stretched thoroughly.

"Why the warm-up?" Hinata asked.

"Because it's a long way down. Being prepared for impact is the best way." Kuwata replied.

Hinata paled.

"You mean, we're jumping down?"

"You don't say? A 14-floor high ladder takes far too long."

"14 floors?!"

"Relax. There should be enough cushioning for impact. And if not, well at least we'll come back to life again."

_Yeah. VERY reassuring._

Kirigiri took out a metallic key and opened the trapdoor in the middle of the room.

"Right. Ready when you are."

"Not to worry, Hinata-kun. You'll get used to it in no time!" Ishimaru briskly lowered himself onto the ladder. "But to be safe, assume the cannon-ball position as you fall. And don't land on your head."

He then jumped straight down.

One by one, the guys jumped straight down, some like Yamada screaming all the way, whilst some like Pekoyama remained silent for the entire duration of the fall.

Soon, the only people left were Kirigiri and Hinata.

"You know, it really isn't that dangerous."

"Yeah. That helps."

Hinata slowly lowered himself onto the rungs of the ladder. Sweat accumulated in his palms almost immediately, as adrenaline pumped inside his veins.

_Here goes nothing._

Taking a deep breath, he flung himself towards the abyss.

_I am alive._

_I forget about the fears of death as I hurtle towards the ground. The wind, so intense, slashes against my cheeks._

_I am alive._

_I pick up speed and a shout of exhilaration escapes my chest. Every bone, every vein, every gram of blood was charged with electricity as the ground rushes towards me._

_I AM ALIVE!_

_For a moment I dream of flying, before hurriedly bracing myself for impact._

CRASH.

Hinata landed hard on a large landscape of old mattresses. Around him, people helped him up as he struggled to regain his senses.

_I have got to do that again sometime!_

With a thud, Kirigiri landed beside him.

"Ok. Everyone's here, lets proceed." Once again, she took the same key and inserted it into the wooden door at the front. With a pneumatic hiss, it opened, revealing a void of darkness.

"Is it always that dark?"

"There are some illuminated passageways, but to avoid detection we let most passages stay unlit. Come on then." She extracted a flashlight from her jacket and ventured inside, and the others followed suit.

**BASEMENT 1**

The tunnel seemed to go on forever, as the darkness showed no signs of relenting in its battle against the light.

"That should be the end of this floor soon." Kirigiri called.

**THUD.**

Everyone suddenly froze as the sound of something rumbling behind them grew exponentially louder. The walls began shaking with dust.

"C-Could it be?!" Ishimaru stammered.

"Yep. RUN! RUN FOR IT!" Kirigiri ordered.

The group sprinted at breakneck speed.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are we running from-"

"SAVE YOUR BREATH AND JUST RUN! 20 METRES AHEAD GUYS!"

As the tunnel turned to the right, Hinata began to have stitches in his abdomen. He wasn't the only one as well. Yamada seemed to be losing speed at an increasing rate.

"Yamada you've gotta catch up!"

"I can't-I can't-" Yamada gasped in between breaths.

"Exit right ahead! SHARP TURN TO THE RIGHT PEOPLE!"

The light was becoming increasingly stronger now. One by one, they sped into the doorway, away from the reach of the main tunnel. Hinata collapsed as soon as he reached the safe point.

_What is it that we're running against?!_

_"_ SOMEBODY HELP MEEE!" Yamada screamed in the back.

There was a sickening crunch, and a huge boulder rolled past the entrance.

"What the hell is wrong with this place?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Togami adjusted his glasses. "The guild has reactivated the traps."

_Traps?_

"That means Tenshi is now ahead of us, and is on her way down to the guild." Souda paled.

"But this is a huge problem! None of us have bothered to bring our guns!" Hanamura combed his hair.

"Then we'll just have to reach there before she does." Kirigiri patted her skirt free of dust. "We can't stop here, come on."

**Basement 2:**

"Ishimaru, what was the next trap?"

"I believe it's the either the laser trap or the flooded room."

Pekoyama took a precursory glance into the next room, and nodded to Kirigiri.

"Clear."

The group quickly milled into the room, and the door quickly shut behind them. An infra-red light began to flicker in the room.

"That cannot be a good sign." Kuzuryuu spat.

It wasn't. The brick ceiling began coming down.

"MY BAD! IT WAS THE 'TEMPLE OF DOOM'." Ishimaru corrected himself.

"SO HOW DO WE PROCEED?!" Hinata said as he assumed a crouching position.

"UNLOCKING THE TRAPDOOR! It'll take 10 seconds!" Kirigiri frantically brought the keys out.

"We're not going to have 10 seconds!" Oowada warned, as the ceiling began scrunching his hair.

Suddenly, it stopped. As Hinata looked for the cause of the pause, Nidai groaned in effort as he held the ceiling in place.

"N-Nidai!" Souda gasped.

"LEAVE ME! GO NOW!" He gasped.

Kirigiri bit her lip.

"You heard him. Let's go!"

One by one, they descended once more deeper into the abyss. As the trapdoor slammed shut, they heard the rumbling begin anew, and stop again.

"So Atlas has finally crumbled as he bears the weight of the skies. Truly despair-worthy." Tanaka mused.

"He'll be back up in no time. Let's move."

**SONIA'S ROOM**

"This tea is really delicious."

"Of course, Celestia. It's Fortnum and Mason's classic Earl Grey."

The girls had assembled in Sonia's dormitory, where she served them tea and scones.

"Right then. So what shall we talk about today?" Maizono asked.

"Well, we discussed boys last time. I don't want to do something as boring as that again." Koizumi sipped.

"Ah... You know, I'm just curious, but, how much do you guys remember about your past lives?" Fujisaki asked.

The room became silent as the message sunk in.

"Uh... That's a bit of a sensitive subject around here, but if there's anyone who's willing to share..."

"What does it matter? We're dead anyway." Saionji was blowing onto her tea, crumbs of her half-finished scone still lingering on the edges of her lips.

"I guess that's right." Celestia mused. "Alright! Let's start with Asahina-San. Anything juicy to share?"

"Well, It's really not that interesting, per se." She grinned. "When I was young and I saw the Olympics, I always enjoyed watching the water sports. Diving, swimming, breaststroke, freestyle, synchronized and non-synchronized, relay! The freedom and rush of the divers as they jump, the wiring of the brain to survive in water, it was magical. That's when I decided I will become a swimmer when I grow up! Hence I started swimming at the local swimming complex."

"So you swam. Doesn't sound very rewarding." Saionji remarked.

"Oh it was!" Asahina assured her dreamily. "My three meals were a feast during my 5 hour training everyday! For breakfast, a bowl of cereal, 3 fried eggs, 5 power bars, 6 pancakes, and 2 cups of chocolate milk! For lunch, two bowls of tonkotsu ramen, with extra butter and pork fat, 8 baked potatoes and 10 packets of energy gel! Dinner was a pound of pasta, fried with bacon and garlic, watermelon and 7 more packets of energy gel!"

"Th-that's approximately 10000 calories a day." Tsumiki wondered aloud.

"How are you not fat after all that food?" Sonia asked.

_Mumble mumble._

"What was that, Saionji?"

"All the nutrition goes to her breasts." Saionji articulated.

"Now wait just a minute!" Asahina blushed. "You need all the carbs you can get in Cardio! I eat, therefore I am!"

"Go on, Asahina. And then?" Oogami ventured.

"Then the hard work paid off, I guess. After a few national competitions, I was the youngest swimmer to win 5 tournaments!

The girls congratulated her.

"And that's all I remember. I guess I can't truly move on until I remember how I died, right?"

"Perhaps you fell off the wrong side of a diving board." Celestia offered.

"Or maybe poisoned from too much chlorine in the pool." Koizumi mused.

"Or probably a heart attack." Saionji smirked.

"MOVING ON. Maizono-San, anything to share?" Sonia asked as she refilled her teacup.

"Oh, where to begin!" She smiled. "Well, my dad wasn't exactly the best of the lot. He had work and barely took care of me."

"You and I both, sister." Koizumi clapped her approval.

"I had few friends in primary school, and even among the ones that acknowledged me I always seemed to be the one that had no say among the group. But it was alright. I had the TV."

"TV?" Tsumiki frowned. "What about it?"

"One day, I stumbled onto the world of idols. I was lonely, but the idols were my friends. They could sing and dance so well." She said dreamily.

"And their smiles. Best of all, their smiles. When I looked at their smiles, my loneliness was forgotten in the blink of an eye. That's why I always wanted to become an idol like them. Someone who can give other people strength."

"... That's a beautiful dream." Tsumiki declared.

"Yeah. But nobody said it was going to be easy. But at the time I was willing to do it. I was willing to take the risk and do bad things to achieve my goals." She faltered.

"What things?" Saionji asked.

Uncomfortable silence followed.

"That bad, huh." Celestia said unsympathetically. "Well the idol industry was rocked by scandals of the sort quite often, and these things aren't really unheard of. But I guess," Celestia looked Sayaka square in the eye. "You were young and innocent then." She smiled ruefully as she took another drink.

"You really can be an ass sometimes, Celestia." Koizumi said bluntly.

"It's alright, Koizumi. It's all past history now." Sayaka sighed, then continued:

"It was fun, I guess. Everyday you've got to give it your all, otherwise the fans will find someone else. Someone who's better. And by then you'll be forgotten. A has-been, a nobody. And once you're an idol, the image sticks with you for life. Nobody will want you at any other job. You be an idol, then you stick to it for life."

"So how did you get through such a life?" Sonia asked.

"My friends. My rivals. My partners. We motivated each other, encouraged each other, you could say that the only reason I didn't give up immediately was because of my friends."

"Forgive me, but I believe friendship becomes cheap once you gain fame. It rarely means a thing." Celestia set down her teacup. "All you want, all they want, is your fame. Your wealth. Your connections."

"Celestia..." Oogami said warningly. But Celestia continued to a dumbstruck Maizono.

"So long story short You just want to exist. To feel loved." She mused. "Yet to do so, you made a Faustian bargain with society to give you a nice idol personality that everyone 'envies' and 'loves' without being sure of the price. First you did god-knows-what, then the press ensures nothing is private anymore, and you live in the nagging fear that the scandal will be revealed. Then, you work hard for society to accept you. Funny, isn't it? You want to help people like yourself, but society is eager to reject you at every corner. You chose to live a lie of a life, and this is the price you paid. And there's no opportunity for a refund. That really is what I call a bad joke-"

**SMACK!**

There was a collective intake of breath. Maizono lowered her hand, her face etched with anger, but to a smaller extent, fear. Celestia felt her stinging cheek, and for a moment she seemed to think of retaliating, before finally composing herself.

"What was that for, may I ask?"

"WHAT DID YOU THINK?!" Sayaka screamed.

"Then please correct me. What part of what I said was wrong?"

"That's... That's..." Lost for words, she ran out of the room.

For a moment, nobody spoke.

"Why did you just do that?" Oogami snarled.

"Facing the truth is an essential step in progress." She calmly took out a pocket mirror and examined her face.

"Apologize to Maizono-San." Koizumi ordered.

"Why? What did I do wrong? Or has giving people a cold splash of reality become frowned upon in a place honoring the truth?" She got up as she spoke.

"This girl could have endured it. She could have gradually gained her existence. She could have learned how to lie, how to be brave, how to take risks and befriend someone. But no. She chose the more impractical route, and look how she turned out."

"She didn't give up, though! She stuck to her dream!" Fujisaki desperately tried to salvage the situation.

"Her dream was a lie. What she wanted was simple. Her answer was long-winded, detailed, and wrong on all counts. She knows it. She's lying to herself,  _'Oh My life wasn't that bad. At least I was an idol_... When she never saw the desire to be one in the first place." She smiled. "She might be even better at me in lying to herself."

"You don't feel sorry for her?"

"No. All I can do is bemoan her naïveté. She lacks will, that one. She would have been given more respect if her dream was to be an idol from the start, or she possessed the courage to quit." Celestia paused in thought, her hands at the door.

"However, I will not deny society may have ruled out that option. That is why we are fighting now."

"Then why did you say those awful things?" Asahina asked.

Celestia coldly turned.

"You can't fight blind."


	7. Kamukura

**Basement 4:**

Morale had dropped to an all-time low amongst the battlefront members.

After watching Yamada getting crushed by a huge boulder, Nidai collapsing under the stress of the falling ceiling, Hanamura stepping on a stray mine on the minefield, and Mondo getting electrocuted by dangling live wires, they were less than happy about the current state of affairs.

Which, of course, puts Ishimaru in a very precarious situation.

"Ishimaru, I'm not sure what's the point of asking you this, but I'll ask anyway. What's the next trap?" Kirigiri glared.

"Uh…Uh… AH YES! It should be the 'Million Fungoes'." Ishimaru nervously pointed out.

"What?"

"Oh, its basically where a pitching machine fires a million baseballs at high speed towards you. Not very painful until you start getting hit repeatedly." Kuwata elaborated. "Then you start getting bruises, blood vessels rupture, ribs break, yeah. It's not very nice."

…  _Which sick, sorry mind came up with something like that?_

"I think, with what the previous few incidents have shown, I would take your guess with a grain of salt."

"Hm… The pretentious one has made his argument known. Tanaka GUNDAM CONCURS."

"REGARDLESS," Kirigiri finally interjected, "We need to push forward. We cannot let Tenshi beat us to the Guild."

**Basement 5:**

"Pekoyama, what do you see?"

The group of survivors had huddled behind a large concrete wall, where a firing range the size of a football stadium stood.

"Yes. There are various targets here. And the pitching machines are on alert as well."

"Baseballs. Why does it have to be baseball, of all things?" Kuwata groaned.

"Right. You know the drill. On the count of three, we run and spread out. That ought to confuse the motion sensor technology implemented in the pitching machines."

"And if one of us gets struck down?" Hinata asked

"Ignore him or her and keep moving."

_Now that_ _'_ _s just cold._

Moments later, the group assembled in a straight line parallel to the stadium.

"Right, on the count of three, then. ONE, TWO,  **THREE!** **"**

And off they went. Seconds after they stepped onto the pitch, the pitching machines began firing baseballs at high speed.

"THIS TAKES BASEBALL PRACTICE TO A WHOLE NEW LEVEL!" Kuwata gasped as he narrowly avoided a flyball speeding at 105 kilometers an hour.

As Hinata ran, several balls from the front began hurtling towards him. He reflexively rolled to the side, only to be hit square on the nose.

"Who the hell taught these things how to fire Curveballs?!" He said as blood streamed out of his nostrils.

"ME! IN RETROSPECT IT WASN'T A GOOD IDEA, BUT-"

"WHY IS IT ALL YOUR INVENTIONS ARE FOR THE SOLE PURPOSE OF MAKING PEOPLE DIE FASTER?!" Kuzuryuu screamed.

"50 yards left to touchdown!"

The fungoes were beginning to take their toll. As Hinata half-ran, half-ducked, bruises were already beginning to accumulate on Hinata's arms and ribs.

_Almost there,_ He thought as he made a final dash towards the safe zone.

**THUNK.**

Hinata gasped in surprise and pain. A screwball had hit him straight at the back of his head.

_What_ _…_ _What was_ _…_

As blood started coagulating, a queer sense of dizziness overcame Hinata as he fell into the touchdown area.  _I_ _'_ _m safe,_ Hinata thought.

That was the last thing Hinata remembered before blacking out.

**DATA CONTROL ROOM: 4** **th** **FLOOR**

_Tenshi should be down at the guild by now._

The man known by his subordinates as Dias sitting behind the vast array of computers looked at the scene 9 floors below without emotion.

_Run, little rabbits. Run._

As he bit into his second bar of chocolate that day, he contented himself with looking at Kirigiri hastily sliding to avoid the crossfire between two pitching machines.

_You wish to rebel, you say? Start with saving yourselves._

"Looks like they're having fun. Who do you think's dropping out this time, Asena?"

The woman who silently entered the room impassively surveyed the chaos.

"Togami."

"Interesting hypothesis. Why?"

"The idiot removed his glasses to prevent it from being damaged. I mean, just look at him."

Sure enough, Togami had just got up from being struck by a fastball and proceeded to run in the completely opposite direction.

"Give me the situation, then."

"Sayaka Maizono rushed out in tears before calming herself in her room. Celestia's blunt analysis rendered my operation unnecessary."

_Hm. Same as always._

"If you don't mind me asking, are you sure about starting with her first?" Asena hesitated.

The man remained silent as he looked at the monitor on his right. Sayaka was huddled in a corner, her usually happy demeanor having vanished.

"… Giving her back her full set of memories is a risk. I understand that. But it's necessary to ensure something like  _those incidents_  never happens again."

"But she would remember that-"

"ENOUGH!" His voice had a sense of finality to it that even Asena didn't dare to question. "My decision is final. Leave me."

As Asena proceeded out of the room, she turned towards the back of Dias.

"You've changed, Dias."

"Change is the only constant. Don't be so surprised." He shot back.

…

The door gently closed shut.

Unfazed, the man returned to the screen, where Togami was being painfully pelted from 4 pitching machines at the same time.

**Unknown Location**

Asphyxiated, Hinata awoke.

He blinked hard in pain. It was as if his lungs and gullet was stuffed with cotton wool, and every breath he took was torture.

_What is this place?_

The place he was in resembled a library, yet it was a macabre and dark as a crypt. Aged vellum scrolls were neatly arranged in deoxygenated capsules over a thick layer of dust. The air was damp, and he was able to detect a faint odor of formaldehyde. To his right, shelves were filled with dog-eared books, and a closer inspection would bring to light a 15th century Gutenberg Bible and an aged tome of the Torah.

_"_ Kirigiri-San?" He croaked. As expected, there was no response.

The eerie atmosphere of the room was quickly getting to Hinata. The place radiated a sense of despair, and fear quickly permeated into his blood.

_I've got to find the exit._

His head still smarting from the injury the fastball inflicted, he cautiously searched the area for a way out, but the library seemed to stretch out to the ends of the earth.

He plopped down on a plush dusty armchair in exhaustion.

_Brilliant. Really brilliant._

Hinata thought hard.  _If I was at the pitch just now, and I'm awake and alone in this godforsaken area, I'm not awake. This is a dream._  He tried pinching himself hard, but nothing happened.

It was then he heard them.

_Whispering?_

_Rasping, speech in slurs, I hear them. I look around for the source, and prose is emanating from my right._

_It's calling me._

_As if directed by the voice of another, I turn and sort out through the dossiers on the shelf, until I find you, my shock in full display._

_**Hinata Hajime: 1994-2015** _

_My name?!_

_I can make out faint screams coming from the folder. The mercurial texture of sweat is palpable in my mouth._

_Someone documented a folder of me?_

_I hesitate, as the muffled screaming goes louder by the second. There's no telling what consequences opening this folder would bring. Still, curiosity gets the better of me, and I relented._

_I carefully undo the strings and extract the contents inside._

_**DARKNESS SUDDENLY ENGULFS ME.** _

_**THE BOOKSHELVES COLLAPSE AROUND ME, THE FIRES ARE QUENCHED BY THE VOID OF LIGHT. THE PAPERS FLY OUT OF MY HANDS, AND I FIND MYSELF GRASPING AT THIN AIR.** _

_**I'M BLIND.** _

_**I HEAR SCREAMING AS THE AIR GROWS THIN, BUT MY LUNGS HAVE LIBERATED THEMSELVES FROM THE TORTURE OF ASPHYXIA. AS I GASP IN VALIANT EFFORT TO RESPIRE, THE GROUND GIVES IN BENEATH MY FEET.** _

_**BUT I DO NOT FALL. I AM SUSPENDED IN THIS VOID, THIS BARREN LANDSCAPE OF EMPTY SPACE.** _

_**I CANNOT MOVE, MY MUSCLES FAIL ME. I CANNOT SEE, THE DARKNESS BLINDS ME. I CANNOT HEAR, I AM WELCOMED INTO THE CALIGINOSITY OF THE WORLD IN SILENCE.** _

_**My thoughts grow softer, losing impact and clarity. My breathing goes silent, the air robbed of its life. The darkness rears itself like a monstrous beast, ready to attack once more.** _

_**Then it morphs, and I sense you.** _

_**Darkness has a humanoid appearance. He flexes his fingers and straightens the veils of black that flows from its head.** _

_**"Alive again. Or am I dead, boy?"** _

_**The voice, musical yet tinged with disinterest is unnervingly close as it reverberates around me.** _

_**"You don't remember me? Oddly, I remember nothing as well. Capital. How marvelously capital." He chuckles, but the laughter is hollow. "But I will get bored of it soon, I predict."** _

_**I struggle against the bonds of darkness as it tightens. The figure slithered closer, and I feel his breath as it glides against my cheeks.** _

_**"Hinata Hajime," he spat "we shall meet again. Before I depart, a gift for you." The darkness becomes unbearable, and space crushes and crumbles around me.** _

_**"** _ **My name is-"**

**Space shatters in the grips of the null. As my consciousness vanishes, his name echoes in my mind.**

KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU KAMUKURA IZURU

IZURU, KAMUKURA?

 


	8. An 1812 Overture Firework Display

_KAMUKURA KAMUKURA KAMUKURA KAMUKURA_ _…_ _huh?_

"Oh. It seems he's come to."

"RIGHT! Kirigiri-san! Hinata's fit for duty!"

Hinata straightened up. The other 7 survivors, Ishimaru, Kuzuryuu, Kuwata, Pekoyama, Souda, Kirigiri, and Tanaka were assembled in a small cavern, where a small box of emergency supplies was bought out and shared.

"Took him long enough." Kuzuryuu complained as he applied a bandage to his kneecap.

"Wait wait wait slow down…" Hinata struggled to regain his senses. "What exactly happened to me just now?"

"A baseball rocketed towards you and you got struck smack dab in the medulla." Kirigiri informed him. "That's the lower half of your brainstem which controls your involuntary functions, such as breathing, heart rate and so on."

"How long was I out?" Hinata groaned as he plucked a saltine cracker from the kit.

"7-10 minutes."

 _10 minutes?_ Hinata frowned.  _I must have spent at least an hour in that godforsaken place_ _…_ _Or was that a dream?_

"Kukuku… What's laughable is that the pretentious one was the one who lost his life being stoned." Tanaka applied more gauze to his already heavily bandaged arm.

"He asked for it. What was he thinking, taking off his glasses?" Souda laughed.

"Right, that's it then." Kirigiri returned the water bottle to the kit. "Let's keep moving. Ishimaru, give me an idea of the next trap."

"Considering our circumstances, it should be the mustard gas." Ishimaru thought hard.

"Then where are the gas masks allocated?"

Ishimaru started searching the cavern. He gently tapped the walls, until he finally heard an area that was hollow. Sighing in relief, he unhinged a side of the small area to reveal a small storage safe.

"Found it."

"Good. Once you get the masks on get going downstairs." Kirigiri straightened her gloves.

**Basement 5:**

The gas masks turned out to be completely useless as the floorboards crumbled underneath their feet.

"AHHH! FORGIVE ME IT WAS THE 'ELEVATOR TO HELL'!" Ishimaru screamed as he fell face-first into the shaft.

The rest of the battlefront members were in a precarious situation. Pekoyama being the only one on safe ground, the others were hanging on to each other's legs for dear life.

"DAMN YOU ISHIMARU!"

"Ouch! Kuzuryuu your nails hurt!"

"It's not first class treatment down here either, Souda! When was the last time you washed your socks?"

"WILL ALL OF YOU KEEP SILENT?!" Kirigiri hollered. "Who's at the bottom?"

"Me!"

"Right. Hinata you go up first, then Kuwata, then me, then-" She looked up "Kuzuryuu, Souda and Tanaka. Got that?!"

Hinata began his ascent. He slowly made his way grasping Kuwata's trouser pockets and managed to get his legs wrapped around his waist.

It was then he looked directly upwards and turned beet red.

"What's taking you?" Kirigiri muttered.

"Uh… Where do I hold you?" Hinata stammered, turning away from the underside of Kirigiri's skirt.

"Where do you think?!"

…  _This woman._ Taking a deep breath, he forged onwards, and took hold of her thighs. Hurriedly, he pulled himself up towards her arms and hung face to face with Kirigiri.

"W-Why are you facing this way?"

Behind her poker face, Kirigiri blushed.

"It's not like I had a choice! Get on with it!"

Shrugging, he proceeded with Kuzuryuu and had his left foot firmly planted on his head when it happened.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GROPING?!"

There was a sharp yelp of pain as the dangling human centipede suddenly swung to the right. Hinata hastily readjusted his centre of gravity by positioning his torso forward, then looked down and examined the commotion.

"Bad news guys: Kuwata fell." Kirigiri nonchalantly called.

"YOU KICKED HIM IN THE NUTS!"

"Shut it, Kuzuryuu!"

"Will you mortals cease the oscillations?!" Tanaka gasped.

Lifting his foot from Kuzuryuu, Hinata grasped the neckline of Souda's jumpsuit and held onto Tanaka's dangling scarf.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Tanaka choked. "CHAM-P! ATTACK!"

Hinata hastily removed his hand from the scarf, but it was too late. A fat orange hamster suddenly flew from Tanaka's neckline and bit into the back of his hand.

_SON OF A B-_

As the hand began bleeding, the golden hamster latched onto Hinata's forefinger and began dexterously chewing the skin beneath his nail.

"TANAKA CALL IT OFF DAMN IT!"

"What's going on up there?"

"Hinata's hand is getting a makeover a lá Gumdam."

"NOT FUNNY SOUDA!"

"Retreat, Cham-P! And repent on your foolishness in your pitiful attempt to rob me of my life."

The chewing stopped, and Cham-P detached itself from Hinata's hand and clambered back onto Tanaka's dangling scarf.

 **Several minutes later** , the 6 remaining survivors slumped in an exhausted heap on safe ground.

"Tanaka that attack was unwarranted." Hinata complained.

"SILENCE. Whilst your dauntlessness in your attempt to catalyze my annihilation is commendable and will not go unnoticed, to do it at a time where I am preoccupied is dishonorable and a faux pas." Tanaka huffed.

"Regardless, I'm surprised Hinata's made it this far in his first try." Pekoyama mused.

"Not to mention the fact Togami got knocked out before him." Souda snickered. "Oh how the mighty have fallen."

"We gotta move, people. Hopefully that would be the last trap."

**Basement 6:**

"Yeah. That should be it." Pekoyama confirmed.

The cavern was softly illuminated by cracks on the rock ceiling, where light shone through in small rays. In front of them was a lake where water was constantly flowing into a large waterfall to their left.

_Finally an end to all of this nonsense._

**BARK BARK BARK!**

The six turned at the sound of the noise. Floating in the river was a cardboard box, and a small dog was barking frantically as it progressed nearer and nearer towards the waterfall.

Without warning, Tanaka entrusted his 4 hamsters to Pekoyama and rushed towards the lake.

"OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"AN ANIMAL IS IN PERIL! I CANNOT LET SUCH A TRAVESTY TO OCCUR!" Tanaka yelled back.

Open-mouthed in wonder, the 5 watched as Tanaka gracefully glided onto the water surface and pirouetted in mid-air, gently snatching the box and tripping back-first into the lake.

Spluttering and dripping wet, it was then that he noticed the metal key lodged in the dog's back.

"WHAT AN OVERSIGHT! IT WAS A CONTRAPTION!" Tanaka wailed as he was carried away towards the waterfall.

…  _This_   _guy._

"What was he thinking?" Hinata wondered.

"He's an animal breeder. Despite all that talk about being a fallen angel summoned by the illuminati, he finds animals much more innocent and likable than humans as a whole." Kirigiri explained.

"It's just a little bit further."

The group ran to the end of the hall, where the rock-solid floor gradually morphed into steel.

Even before they reached the trapdoor, they could already hear the sounds of metal being bent into shape, the loud laughs and grunts of the workers and the roaring of the furnaces for fuel.

Kirigiri took out the master key and opened the trap door. A blast of steam immediately enveloped the 5 as the smell of sulfur, charcoal and oil arrested their senses.

"Another ladder. Can we jump?"

"Nope. This one we need to go down step by step."

_Fantastic._

The group slowly made their way down, and as the temperature and humidity steadily rose, Hinata sneaked a look downwards.

_...Woah._

**BASEMENT 7: GUILD**

The Guild resembled a large workshop, where soot-clad workers in grey jumpsuits worked away at the furnaces and the production lines. Giant cogs moved load after load of supplies from one end to the other. The ovens were crudely constructed out of crevices in the rock wall, and the fires burned a deep orange inside. The ladder they were going down on was connected to a large water tower, and inside he could hear rumbling of the boil. Upon noticing the new arrivals, a worker excitedly pointed up.

"OH! LOOK AT THAT! GUYS THEY'RE HERE!"

The 30-strong team of workers halted what they were doing and joined in the clamor to the ladder.

"GUYS! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Souda jumped down the last remaining rungs and flung himself towards a particularly dust-clad worker.

"Well, Souda, any luck with Sonia?" He teased.

"More than luck, my friend. Our relationship is progressing unbelievably well!" Souda bragged.

Somewhere behind Hinata, Kuzuryuu pretended to stick his finger in his gullet in disgust.

"Workers, where's Tenshi?" Kirigiri interrupted.

"She entered through the back storage room, and we're trying our best to stall her now."

"Wait. Then that means all the other traps were completely unnecessary!" Hinata complained.

"Hahaha, sadly we only have one on/off switch for all our 20 traps!" The worker with brown hair informed him.

"Tenshi has discovered the Guild. That's the primary problem." Kirigiri thought aloud. "We need to consider what we do from now on."

"What do you think we're gonna do?" Souda countered. "We just take our new weapons and turn her into Swiss Cheese!"

"But she could always come again. And we cannot waste our manpower to continually guard this location." Hinata pointed out.

"No choice then. We've got to destroy the Guild."

The room went silent. The workers were staring at Kirigiri as if she suggested castrations for everyone.

"ARE YOU MAD?!" A worker at the back voiced out.

"We can't be destroyed! I love this place!"

"Kiriri-san, maybe that might not be the best idea! What about our weapons, our glory, our pride, our weapons?" Souda asked.

"The only acceptable option is to destroy this place and rebuild the guild in another location." Kirigiri snapped her fingers in realization. "The old guild. Move to the old guild."

_Old Guild?_

"Question. What's that?"

"A while ago, when the Guild decided they needed more space, they abandoned their original location much deeper below, and moved closer to the surface where the softer rock proved easier for expansion." Kirigiri explained.

"Exactly! But there's so much work we're abandoning!" A burly worker said.

"It'll be alright!" Kirigiri commanded. "Don't we still have our knowledge? As long as we have a working knowledge of the Guild and its processes, we can always rebuild ourselves!"

She stepped forward for greater effect.

"Comrades in arms, we are humans, are we not?!" She yelled.

"We are weak! That is undeniable! However, we are also resilient! With knowledge, with resource, with power, we will always have the chance and opportunity to continue to fight!"

The crowd roared in approval.

Slowly, yet surely, Hinata began to feel a grudging respect for Kirigiri.

_Her leadership is strong. Honest, blunt, and to the point, but that is also a good thing. The people whom she motivates will undoubtedly come out stronger._

"Right! Souda!" She instructed. "I leave you in charge of the demolition of the Guild. Is that clear?"

"YES MA'AM! ALRIGHT YOU HEARD THE LADY! BRING OUT THE TNT! BRING OUT THE C4! BRING OUT THE ANTIMATTER WE'VE COLLECTED FROM OUR LARGE HADRON COLLIDER! THIS PLACE IS GOING DOWN IN STYLE!"

Cheering, the guild set out to work.

Kirigiri cleared her throat, then turned back to the remaining 3.

"Rest of you, get down to the armory and lock and load. We're gonna buy some time."

"SWEET." Kuzuryuu whistled.

**STORAGE HALL:**

**Kuzuryuu** : I love my AK-47. Even more when its now Chinese.

 **Hinata:** I still don't understand why I need to discard my 1911 Government for these.

 **Kuzuryuu:** What are you talking about? Mac-11s are awesome. Lighter than the Mac-10, yet still delivers. Only drawback is the effective range's not as good in comparison.

 **Kirigiri:**  Right guys, she's coming. Masks on.

The 4 were assembled outside the doorway, readying their guns (in Pekoyama's case, swords) for the battle.

Removing the cap from the canister, Kirigiri quickly pressed the nozzle as gas began spraying in large bursts. Kicking the massive gates open, she flung it inside and expertly fired at the canister, causing tear gas to explode and fill the room all at once.

_She_ _'_ _s good._

"MOVE IN!"

Adjusting the straps on their masks, they stealthily entered the hall, which was already quickly blanketed by a big layer of tear gas. Tenshi, who was in the middle of the room, was progressing towards them seemingly unaffected.

_Rats._

**BANG!**

Kirigiri drew first blood as her Glock 30 fired a round lodged into Tenshi's stomach.

Even as blood dyed her jacket a deep crimson hue, the bullet already began forcing itself out.

"Guard skill: Distortion." Tenshi whispered.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! FIRE!"

The group, except for Pekoyama, began emptying their magazines towards her, but the bullets were merely dispelled inches in front of her.

"Hand Sonic." A thin blade materialized in the back of her hand, and she immediately rushed towards them.

Quick as a flash, Pekoyama unsheathed her katana on her back and parried Tenshi's attack. Adjusting her grip, Pekoyama quickly slashed at Tenshi, only to be countered by a quick stab of her blade.

The two exchanged blows, metal grinding against metal, and as the tear gas finally began to dissipate, the two found themselves as a standstill as both began forcing each other down with their blade.

Pekoyama seemed to be getting the upper hand, she was successfully being forced back inch by inch.

"Overdrive."

**THUNK.**

The group gasped. Tenshi had forcefully kicked the gap between Pekoyama's legs with the tip of her pink shoes.

"Holy crap." Hinata gaped.

"That has got to hurt." Kuzuryuu winced.

"That's it. She's down for the count." Kirigiri muttered.

She was. Seconds later, Pekoyama collapsed, moaning and clutching her abdomen in pain. Tenshi gave her a gentle prod with her toes, and them redirected her gaze towards the remaining three.

"You're next." She pointed.

**RATATATATATAT.**

Hinata's akimbo Mac-11s sputtered out 32 excellent arguments, only to be refuted by Tenshi's hastily reactivated Distortion.

_Oh dear._

Hinata desperately inserted another magazine, but it was too late: as the blades reappeared once more, Tenshi began speeding towards him with her blade brandishing menacingly in front of her.

_Well that's it then. I'm dead._

As Hinata braced himself for the impending pain, a curious sensation mantled him as time seemed to freeze.

_**Honestly. Do I have to spell everything out for you?** _

Hinata reeled in shock.  _That voice again._ He looked around, but in the frozen time, there was no stranger to be distinguished, let alone the man shrouded in darkness.

_**Looks like I've regained some control, and right during a precarious situation. How boring.** _

_Right. Right. So what do you propose to do about it?_ Hinata thought.

_**You're fighting this girl? This situation is so unbelievably ironic.** _

Time seemed to start flowing once more. Hinata was keenly aware of the blade that was inches away from slicing his neck. At the same time, he seemed less in tune with his body, and began to analyze the trajectory of the incoming blade.

_**First, target the ulna.** _

_The what!?_

_**The ulna, second segment of the arm, along with the radius.** _

**SNAP.**

Hinata lobbed his right knuckle towards Tenshi's outstretched right arm, and the blade halted in its movement.

_**Counter with left straight.** _

**BASH.**

Hinata managed to score a clean hit towards her face, and a Tenshi hastily pulled back.

_**Heel Kick to her auditory cortex.** _

_YOU NEED TO START SAYING THESE THINGS IN LAYMAN's TERMS._ Hinata thought.

_**KICK THE AREA OF HER HEAD ABOVE HER LEFT EAR.** _

Hinata crudely attempted a roundhouse kick, but Tenshi quickly responded with her own, and the resounding crash echoed throughout the room. Pulling her leg down, she lunged forward, blade at the ready.

_**Sidestep.** _

Dexterously, Hinata managed to avoid her tackle, and she readied herself for a quick stab.

_**Grapple the arm.** _

Tenshi gasped as Hinata grasped her right hand.

_**Dislocate.** _

Her hand still held in place, Hinata placed his right hand over her elbow and in a swift motion punched it inwards.

**SNAP.**

The effect was immediate. Tenshi cried out in pain as her left arm went limp.

"NOT HALF BAD, HINATA!" Kuzuryuu cheered.

As vicious pleasure coursed through Hinata, he was unaware that a pair of eyes were darting at him with uncertainty and suspicion.

Kirigiri stood unmoving, watching the fight unfold into Hinata's favor.  _This is unheard of,_  she thought.  _A rookie holding his own against Tenshi in a fist fight?_

 _Perhaps this is his talent?_ Kirigiri wondered.  _No. He can't be. His kicks and attacks are while effective, crude and lack refinement._

_Hinata Hajime, I'll need to keep a close eye on you._

Tenshi stepped back, clutching her arm and drawing ragged breaths.

"HARMONIC-" She began.

"SORRY WE'RE LATE!" A group of people emerged from the doorway, led by an ecstatic Souda, wheeling in a huge cannon-like monstrosity.

"Kirigiri it's all systems go!" Souda confirmed. "But before that I want to give this little baby a spin!

"What exactly is that?" A slack-jawed Kuzuryuu asked.

"It took months, but I finally perfected it! THE RAIL GUN! THIS IS WHAT THE NAVY MIGHT HAVE HAD PLANTED ON THEIR SHIPS, if it wasn't for their unfortunate budget problem!" Souda drooled.

"Right then. Hinata, grab Pekoyama and take cover!" Kirigiri instructed.

Hinata nodded, and sprinted away, picking up a surprised Pekoyama in the process, leaving a surprised Tenshi on her own in the middle of the hall.

"30%, 50%, 70%, 90%, 100%!" A worker gave Souda the thumbs up as the rails finished charging up, the projectile in between getting ready to burst.

"WE HAVE IGNITION!" Souda exclaimed as he pressed a switch on the control panel.

**KABOOOOOOOM.**

The rail gun self destructed, creating a huge plume of fire to erupt and causing a massive dust cloud to flood the entire room.

"WHAT THE HELL-"

The explosion left Hinata's ears ringing, the smoke his eyes watering, and as he took a better look at the state of the wreckage, charred metal was all that was left of the beast.

"My bad, I must have done the wrong math-"

"I hate you, so much." Kirigiri muttered.

As shrapnel continued to rain towards the ground, Kirigiri hauled Souda upwards.

"Right, you've had your fun. Launch the switch."

"YOU SAID IT. COMRADES, I SALUTE YOU!" Souda took out a radio transmitter from his jumpsuit and pressed the fat orange button. At once, the rumbling of the furnaces stopped. The working of the gears went silent.

The intercom crackled with static, then a computerized voice spoke:

"This Guild is scheduled to self destruct in T-30 seconds. We wish you a pleasant day. Goodbye."

French horns began to play at a  _pianissimo._

"Right Hinata time to move!"

Hinata started running, but stopped abruptly and looked back.

"Are we really gonna leave her here?" Hinata felt the same sensation of pity the day before.

"She'll be fine. Move it!"

Shrugging, Hinata left the wounded Tenshi to her own devices and helped Pekoyama up. Together, they ran out the gates of the Storage hall and bolted the door shut.

**25 seconds.**

Strings began to softly pull in response.

"Where do we exit?!" Pekoyama asked. The area was now completely deserted. Apparently the others had took the initiative to escape first.

Kirigiri slid open a compartment on the steel wall.

"Escape chute. It'll bring us another 5 stories down, which will lead to a passageway to the site of the old guild."

Hinata could hear the horns'  _crescendo,_ as his own heartbeat grew louder in response.

"Down I go, then." Kuzuryuu stuck his feet into the chute and disappeared down the fabric lined chute.

Pekoyama followed suit, then Kirigiri, which left Hinata and Souda.

"Souda, come on."

As Souda placed his two feet into the chute, he took a final look back at the workshop and sighed.

"I'm gonna miss this place."

"Yeah." Hinata consolingly patted him on the back. "NOW GET ON WITH IT!" and promptly pushed him down.

**T-10 seconds.**

Hinata hesitated.

_I'm leaving a wounded girl behind._

As the countdown blared, Hinata made up his mind.

_I've come this far._

Holding his breath, he let go, and slid back into the chute.

**BASEMENT 12**

Hinata dropped down into a foam mattress, where the others were watching the scene from the security feed on a television screen.

**5...**

"Hinata close the chute!"

**4...**

The orchestra grew increasingly louder.

**3...**

Hinata stood up and quickly slid the trapdoor shut.

**2...**

Hinata hurriedly joined the group.

**1...**

"Goodbye, Guild."

**0...**

Explosions reverberated throughout the ground. One by one, each table, each gear, each cog, each furnace burst into brilliant plumes of orange and yellow. The ceiling shook, and they could hear the tremors of the explosions from below.

"Who's idea was it to play the 1812 Overture?" Hinata wondered.

"Oh, THAT'S what it was called?" Souda's eyes gleamed. "I just chose it because it had cannons in it."

The television suddenly glowed a brilliant white.

"WOW. I'm guessing that's the microgram of antimatter we collected."

Kirigiri smiled contentedly.

"Mission complete, guys."

The group broke out into a cheer and exchanged high-5s with one another.

"Ok. Let's get the Old guild set up. We've got work to do!" Kirigiri commanded.

"YES MA'AM!" Souda rushed across the hallway to the Old guild.

As the happy ending progressed without a hitch, a nagging feeling tugged at Hinata's heartstrings.

_That voice. Who exactly are you, Kamukura Izuru?_

Hinata couldn't put his finger on it. The voice sounded vaguely familiar, yet he was certain he had never met the man before.

He looked to his right. Kirigiri was determinedly averting her gaze from him, and the slightest movement of her hair indicated she was watching him.

_She suspects?_

Hinata swallowed. From that moment onwards, he knew, he was walking into dangerous territory.

_I'm going to need to watch my step from now on._

**HOTEL ZETSUBOU: Dormitories**

Sayaka Maizono rinsed her face in the sink and checked every detail of her face.

_Good. There's no sign of me crying._

Taking her towel, she dropped back-first into the bed in frustration.

_I always wanted to be an idol on my own accord! It was always my dream!_

_DREAMS AND GOALS CAN CHANGE IF NECESSARY!_

_What part of it was my fault?_

Sayaka blinked hard. The argument with Celestia had made her speechless, and part of her consciousness agreed with her.

_I'm not weak._

_I can't be weak!_

_I need to be strong for them, for everyone!_

**Knock knock knock.**

She looked up in surprise.

_Who is it at this hour?_

Warily, she opened the door. A masked figure stood at the doorway.

Instinctively she took a step back.

"What do you-" Before she managed to finish her sentence, the figure lunged and clutched her forehead.

She attempted to scream, but all at once a curious sensation overcame her senses.

As the world blacked out, the last thing she noticed were the startlingly gray eyes of her assailant.

Then it began.

_**"You could very well spend the rest of your life here in this academy."** _

_**I ACCEPT.** _

_**"I'M YOUR HEADMASTER!" DONT WORRY I'LL PROTECT YOU.** _

_**AFTER GRADUATION!** _

_**"Sorry for bothering you this late of night"** _

_**"MAIZONO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" A man screams.** _

_Images I am unfamiliar with flood my mind. Information alien to me are rapidly assaulting my brain. As I survey the torrent of information, I feel it again._

_Despair, and how it clutches like ice in my heart._

_**I AM MONOKUMA! YOUR HEADMASTER!** _

_**I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THIS!** _

_I watch myself lock the bathroom door, clutching my wounded hand. As the man breaks the door open, I scream and try fighting back and it happened._

_Accidentally, or on purpose, the knife lodges itself firmly in my abdomen._

_Perhaps the man meant no harm. Perhaps it was revenge. Perhaps it was an act of despair. Regardless, as the man realized what an atrocity he had committed, he fled out of the room._

_**What the hell is this?** _

_I watch myself gasping for life. With each ragged breath she takes, she paints a number hidden behind her back._

_**11037** _

_As I look at myself facing death, I feel something completely different._

_Remorse._

_**"Naegi... I'm sorry..."** _

_**... Forgive me.** _

_The girl trembled before me, and remained still, a single tear adorning her cheek._

_As I struggle to comprehend what I just saw, the realization hits me like a bolt._

_**All of this is real.** _

_As my vision begins fading, my last thoughts echo repeatedly in my mind._

_And I see him. His face. Warm, trusting, and kind._

_**Forgive me** _

_**Forgive me** _

_**I'm sorry** _

_**Forgive me** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**Naegi-kun?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Arc: Sayaka-end


	9. Catharsis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOO! This one took a bit of time. And to all who's given me kudos, thanks for the support. A lot of things were left to my imagination, so please excuse this little bit of canon divergence.

**STAFF BUILDING**

The man briskly navigated himself through the lavishly decorated hallways, ignoring the vandalized oil paintings that hung its walls. The air was heavy with the smell of potpourri, and he wrinkled his nose in disgust. Noticing a group of teachers passing by, he quickly dodged into a corner, opening his hood in the process.

_Pretentious bums._

Checking that the coast was clear, he resumed his steps and found himself in front of an ornately decorated wooden door.

_God, I hate this place._

Closing his eyes in resignation, he strode inside.

**STEERING COMMITTEE MEETING ROOM**

Tenshi looked up from her iPad at the new visitor.

"Dias." She nodded in acknowledgement, before returning to her paused game.

He marched across the heavily carpeted room, and sat beside her, showing an interest in the game she was playing.

"So this time it's  _Flower_? On jubeat?" Dias remarked, as the screeching of dubstep began.

"I find it much more challenging than  _Freedom dive,_ for some reason." She pouted as she lost her perfect streak.

Dias looked at her appraisingly.

"Maybe it's due to the fact that you're playing it on ‘Extreme’ with only one hand?"

"No, it takes some time to receive an ‘Excellent’ even with both hands."

Her right arm was limp, and disjointed in an odd direction, but she paid it no heed as she restarted the game.

Dias chewed his cheeks.

"Come here. Let's take a look at the arm." He went to the corner of the lavishly decorated room, and took out a medical kit from an oak drawer.

Giving up, Tenshi tossed the iPad towards an empty armchair and held out her arm for his inspection.

"Yeah. It's broken." Dias confirmed after a while. "Until we meet Trinity, I can't do much, but until then here's a sling." Gently, he helped her arm into the makeshift cast, and guided her shoulder through the string.

Tenshi remained deep in thought the entire time.

"What's troubling you?"

"The fact that Hinata-kun broke my arm."

_Oh... Damn._

"I understand, it's a heartbreaker, but you shouldn't-"

"How did he do that?" She pondered, seemingly ignoring his concern.

Dias paused.  _True, that. The only people I've seen who are able to fight her and pose a threat is Nidai and Oogami. So how did he of all people manage it?_

"Does it hurt that much?" He kindly asked.

"Not particularly." She vaguely replied, absent-mindedly twirling a lock of hair.

The reverie was interrupted as a masked figure entered the room. She took off the mask and welcomely embraced the fresh air.

"Asena." The tone suggested subtle  _displease_ at the new visitor. "How was it?"

"I can safely confirm that Sayaka Maizono now fully remembers everything that happened in her life." She took off her black gloves. "Trinity timed it well."

"Hmm. That's good." Dias remained expressionless at the thought.

"Well?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

"HOW DO YOU WANT TO PROCEED?"

Dias rubbed his face in annoyance.

"Our main objective is to have minimal involvement in her obliteration. So don't waste your time giving lip service and making her believe she's not weak, and everyone's willing to forgive her. If she has the strength and will to get through this, then we lend a hand."

The room remained silent as the gravity of his words sunk in.

"That's the complete opposite of what  ** _he_** recommended." Tenshi blew her cheeks considering the idea.

"It has to be effective." Dias argued. "In order to make sure she stays stronger we let her take the initiative in helping herself."

"That's also the complete opposite of what someone like you would -" Asena's words were cut off as Dias glared at her, daring her to say more.

He stood up abruptly.

"I know perfectly well what I would have done. This meeting is adjourned."

"NO IT IS NOT." Asena banged her fist on the tabletop in exasperation.

"What is it now?" His voice tinged with contempt.

"How do you honestly expect her to get obliterated?"

"Easy. First we let her-" Dias stopped in mid-sentence.

_Oh. That._

"Finally realized, huh?" She smirked.

He nodded.  _I forgot about that._

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I am completely lost. What's the problem?" Tenshi asked.

"Simple. The root of her main regret: Makoto Naegi."

Tenshi considered the words.

"You're right. That's indeed difficult."

"More than difficult. He's not supposed to exist here. If handled wrongly, this situation would progress into a complete clusterf- oh you know what I mean." Dias threw his hands up in despair.

_Naegi Makoto. Sayaka Maizono. A definite necessity. Now what do I do about you?_

"But does she need to be forgiven by him in the first place?" Tenshi pointed out as she once again perused the student folder. "At the time, I believe she was driven into despair by Monokuma. Can we really blame her for attempted murder and framing?"

"She was weak. She succumbed to despair. Her life was not in danger of any sorts, yet she attempted to murder." Asena reasoned.

"Is that something we can pinpoint and push the blame towards? Being weak I mean."

"It's because she was weak in will that she didn't manage to kill Kuwata. She hesitated.  _Oh I need to get out of here. I need to murder him and not let anyone find out! Wait! I don't want to frame Naegi-kun._ Oh bitch please." Dias sighed.

"It's contradictions like that which ultimately bites back. I'll bet my next meal ticket that had Monokuma articulated more about the procedure of the school trial, she would not have tried to murder."

Dias's lip curled.

"Yeah, of course that would be  _your_  area of expertise."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh of course. It just so happened that-"

"GUYS." Tenshi interrupted. "Can we please get back on subject?"

Dias realized how loud he was speaking before in comparison. He lapsed into a period of silence,  _not guilt_  he reminded himself, before returning to the subject at hand.

"Sorry, it just came out all of a sudden."

Ignoring him, Asena quickly redirected the conversation back to the task at hand.

"Underneath that mask she wears as an idol, there is nothing."

"Yes. Our job is to let her find herself."

" _Without_ intervention from Naegi Makoto?" Dias pressured.

"Realistically speaking, forgiving herself would be more effective than him forgiving her." Tenshi smiled. "After all, you yourself are your biggest fan."

"Touching, Nanami." Dias' eyes betrayed a hint of sarcasm at her statement. "Mushy as it may be, you do have a point. Perhaps we can blame the school life of mutual killing, I'll give you that. But on the matter of her identity, should we allow the lie to become the truth?"

"Why not? If she finds comfort in her idol personality, yet lives more for herself and less of others, she would be perfect. She could live her life truthfully and happily, well, as much as society allows, anyway."

...

"I've decided. Here's the plan."

After the briefing, the two girls weighed his words.

"Risky." Asena said at last.

"It's been done before, or something like that at least."

"Alright. We begin this plan during her struggle to come to turns with her past. Adjourned. Asena, get to the data room and monitor Sayaka for the time being."

Passively, she obeyed.

With the leaving of Asena, the air of tension seemed to vanish from the room, as Dias once again clambered onto the plush sofa.

Tenshi studied him appraisingly.

"What?"

"Why do you hate her so?"

"Nanami, that really is none of your business."

"She’s very hurt."

"Like I care." He spat.

Uncomfortable silence followed. Tenshi resumed her fiddling of her 3DS.

"You never told me what happened to you afterwards."

The impact of the words was that of a bombshell in the tranquil atmosphere of the room.

"I have my reasons." He said at last.

"Trinity knows..." She pouted. "And that must mean  _he_  knows as well."

"Trinity lived through it with me. And don’t even think about getting the truth from him. I made him swear not to tell without my permission.”

**_KO!_ **

He looked up in time to see Ryu completely fracture Ken’s jawline in a Metsu Shoryuken.

“I won’t.” She said simply as round 2 began.

**_Hadouken! Hadouken! Hadou-TATSUMAKI!_ **

“Philosophy is all about the perspective.” She mused. “Can Ryu’s constant barrage of fireballs be considered zoning, a true tactic employed by the best to dictate control of the match, or just be considered spamming like a noob? They are quite frankly, nearly the same thing.”

“They’re both effective.”

“Spamming doesn’t work at high levels.” She quickly moved the joystick in a  _forward-down-down forward_ movement in reaction to Ken’s jump-in.

“Also, there is the debate on whether characters in a game are truly balanced, and can compete on the same plane, and it’s purely the players at fault if you don’t perform well, or is it just that the character is absolutely obsolete and useless. Much like whether humans are provided equal amounts of skills in life, or whether all men are indeed, not created equal.”

“Street Fighter really isn’t the best medium to discuss philosophy.” Dias laughed.

“Oh really? T-hawk vs Blanka, anyone? I assure you you can stick your hand up your rear and safely say that THAT has to be the worst matchup in Street Fighter. Life is unfair for some people in certain situations.”

“Ok, ok.”

As the words ‘ _You win!’_ flashed across the screen, Dias lazily got up.

“Leaving already?”

“I fancy a snack.” Feigning innocence, he marched briskly towards the door.

“Will you tell me one day, about how you died?”

_..._

“Soon.” The door gently closed shut.

Nanami pursed her lips. The promise bore little weight, as the vagueness of such an answer became apparent.

Resigned, she returned to her game, where Seth was firing Ryu out of his washing machine of an abdomen.

_I’ll have work to do._

_**Principal’s Office:** _

“So in short, our latest shipment of supplies was ultimately delayed?” 

The disheveled group of battlefront members gathered in the room, where Tsumiki  hurriedly treated their wounds.

“The entire guild was destroyed in one heckuva show.” Souda picked his nose. “Hence, I won’t be surprised if you get your weapons in no less than a week.” 

“A week?” Oowada applied liberal amounts of burn cream on his arms. “Give me a break.”

“Well it’s not really a surprise.” Hinata reasoned. “Taking to account the reconstruction of the premises I’m surprised it won’t take longer.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened to Ishimaru?” Koizumi pointed out.

Ishimaru remained silent at a corner of a room, silently enduring the gazes of everyone in the room as they noted the overly large cone hat dumped haphazardly on his head.

“That is the penance undertaken in accordance with his obloquy, a crown of thorns as he awaits his turn at Cerberus’s gate.” Tanaka coughed.

“What happened to Ishimaru?” She asked again.

“Under orders from the committee, Ishimaru-dono is to wear a dunce cap that I crafted.” A heavily bruised Yamada puffed his chest in pride.

_What are you being proud of?_

The hat, under a closer scan, was luridly pink and plastered with confetti. The word **DUNCE** was plastered in black and gold lettering, and ribbons flowed out of the very tip of the hat.

“A punishment duly deserved.” Togami remarked.

“What are you complaining for?” Kuwata pointed out. “The time you got eliminated was the only time he actually got the trap right.”

Togami hid his face behind a copy of _The Castle of Otranto._

“That’s hardly relevant.”

“Moving on!” Kirigiri cut in. “Right. So that takes care of General affairs regarding the guild. Can the people who didn’t go down to the guild give me a brief description of what happened?”

The atmosphere of the room became uncomfortable in a flash.

“Nothing to report, no.” Chihiro finally broke the silence.

“Come come, no need to lie for something trivial as that.” Celestia sardonically remarked. “Sonia invited us in for a lovely chat and gossip in her room.”

“Ah.” The underlying tone of Kirigiri seemed to suggest ‘ _As Expected’._ “And then?”

“Uhh... We had dry scones and weak tea?”

“Tsumiki, don’t try to deviate from the subject. And the tea was delicious, unlike this muck.” Celestia seemed to enjoy herself as she took another measured sip of chamomile. She cleared her throat.

“We discussed the issues of our past lives in detail- _Yamada a little bit more, please-_ where I clinically dissected Sayaka’s past life in great detail and how it was all in all a failure and not a happy one.”

It took a moment for her words to fully sink in.

“And just what were your motives in doing so?” Kirigiri kept her voice measured.

“Ufufu. I’ll leave that to your imagination.” She casually popped another sugar cube into the mix.

“Then she ran out the room in tears, unwilling to face the truth. The others were all for going out to console her before I pointed out she would be holed up in her room, and not letting anyone in. Not to mention, consoling someone in a state of hysteria is highly ineffective. I then finished my tea in silence before the group finally disbanded.”

“… I can’t tell whether what I am feeling for you and your flippant attitude right now is disgust or an unexplained admiration. “ Oogami mused..

“Oooh. OOOH! YES! YES! YES! Celes-dono, could you be, the new fish-eyed realist and loner with a brutally honest outlook on life in a high school environment? In a certain series called- what was that Light Novel called again…?"

Ignoring Yamada’s incoherent ramblings, Kirigiri sighed. “Celestia, I know you are trying to change yourself, but please maintain a sense of tact whilst doing so.”

“I suppose.” Celestia casually took a tiny metal spoon and started stirring the contents of her teacup. “But apologizing to her is another matter entirely.”

“I’VE GOT IT! IT’S “MY YOUTH ROMANTIC COMEDY IS AS WRONG AS I EXPECTED!”” Yamada screamed.

“Congratulations.” Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she emptied the entire contents of the milk jug into her cup.

“Right, it looks like we’ll have a bit of free time until our next operation. I’ll need somebody to go check on Sayaka-san later today.”

“ME! ME! ME!”

“Sending you, Kuwata-kun, might just be counterproductive.” She scanned the room, ignoring Kuwata’s objections.

“Hinata-kun, would you mind dropping by?” 

“Me? I suppose I could.”

“Good. Then before we adjourn, I’d like the investigative bureau to stay back for a while. Clear?”

** DORMITORIES: HOTEL ZETSUBOU **

Sayaka Maizono lay trembling on her bed.

It had been hours since she emerged from her coma, but now she was wishing she could remain in that period of time forever.

Her brain was filled with a surge of imagery that felt both foreign and familiar at the same time. People she never knew just a day ago suddenly claimed to be her childhood friends. A monochrome plush toy seemed to pop up everywhere, in masks, in posters, and it was all started because of that individual.

The name was almost synonymous with the feeling that it brought to her mind.

_Junko Enoshima._ **_Super High School Level Despair._**

Her friends, her rivals, one by one she saw them killed on live television within the confinement of her school.

_It’s not possible. It’s not possible._

Yet the memories continued on, from the invasion of Hope’s Peak Academy to the sudden reawakening in the empty classroom, from the gathering of everyone ( _Everyone? Ikusaba wasn’t there)_ in the gymnasium to the viewing of _that_ video in the AV room, from the moment she took the knife to her last breath in the bathroom.

Her guilt was immeasurable as she pondered her actions.

_I wanted to kill Leon, yet I got murdered as a result. Can I blame him?_

_Worse, I wanted to frame Naegi-kun. I lied and-_

She sat upright in realization.

_Why isn’t Naegi-kun here?_

Her face awash with shame, she took both ends of the cotton blanket and wrapped it around her in a tight cocoon.

She thought hard. Her newly recovered memories regarding him prompted her to question her intentions. Her feelings regarding Naegi were an enigma.

_What was it that I liked about him?_

**_ FLASHBACK _ **

_“Maizono-san! Can I have your autograph?”_

_“Maizono-san! Great job yesterday at the Stadium!”_

_It’s the same thing every time I come to a new school. A small group of reporters would always crowd the entrance, and after being blinded by the flashes of the camera the real trials begin._

_Students of every level, from Kindergarten to her seniors, everyone attempted to get close to me, trying to be my friend, asking for my autograph, asking for a picture._

_I should be happy, should I not? To have so many people clamoring to be close to me on the very first day should be the dream of many._

**_LIKE HELL._ **

_Your plastic smiles, your honey-laced words, I don’t understand their intentions._

_‘Do you like me or my fame?’ I think inwards as a Sempai awkwardly hands me a heart-shaped card._

_It was then that I first saw him._

_Amongst the tide of people clamoring towards me, a boy emerges from the stairwell, hearing the commotion of the rabble. He stops and silently gazes towards me, his curious eyes scrutinizing me from the crowd that surrounds me._

_For a moment, he turns in my direction, and then as if reminded by his conscience, he hastily rearranges the stack of files he holds and hurries away._

_I didn’t know at the time, of course, but the image of the sole boy going against the tide of people coming towards me will stay with me for the rest of my entire life._

***********************

**_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_ **

_As the lunch bell rang, I hastily avoid the group of girls that rush towards my desk and start exploring the other classrooms on the floor._

_After several unsuccessful attempts, I finally see him inside the classroom at the end of the corridor._

_“ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!”_

_The group of 7 boys went silent as the results sunk in._

_“Naegi-kun lost again?” One of them incredulously laughs._

_The lone paper-thrower stared in disbelief at his luck.  Resigned, he valiantly laughs along with the group of boys as they hand him some spare change and gesture towards the direction of the cafeteria below._

_Taking his bento along, he starts towards the door as the other boys bring out a board of shogi._

**_Oh dear._ **

_I quickly hide myself in the corner and narrowly avoid him as the door swings open._

_He runs away to the cafeteria, leaving me alone once more._

*****************************

 

_“Maizono-san.  Is  something wrong?”_

_The sound of the middle-aged man snaps me out of my trance._

_“No, nothing!” I smile sweetly._

_“Oh good, you almost had me worried there.” The man winks conspiratorially as he shuffles the papers on the desk._

_“Now, as you know, the results of the annual poll are due next week. Your group’s performance at Sakura TV was stellar as always!” He sighs, and I wait for the ball to drop._

_“’As Always’. That’s the problem.” He rubs his face in a crude imitation of sympathy. “The public may be getting bored, you know! Not to mention this poll might just be the deciding factor between your battle against your rival group, NE-LIME."_

_I nod, understanding where the conversation was quickly heading towards._

_“Technically, it’s against the rules, but I do have a lot of influence in the industry, and with a few correct nudges, the odds will undoubtedly point to your favor.” His stomach wobbles as he laughs. The familiar wave of nausea and dread buries me as his intentions become clear._

_I bite my lip, then force it back into a smile._

_“I understand.”_

_I could sense his excitement, even though he didn’t show it. He definitely had an erection._

_I knew he would touch me._

_“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” His lopsided grin reveals yellowing, smoke-stained teeth._

_The despair begins rising to my gullet as I nod._

_“Alright. You know what to do.”_

_Slowly straightening up, I walk back to the door._

_A swing, a turning of the knob, and my fate is sealed._

_The last thing I hear before the lights turn off was the sound of his fly unzipping._

******************************

 

_I bend over the basin and it comes out in torrents, acid burning my throat as it goes down._

_Exhausted by the physical act of retching, I resignedly tuck the stray lock of hair behind my ear. ‘That was disgusting.’ I think as I flush the toilet._

_Checking that no one was outside, I quickly wash my face and take out the small bottle of mouthwash. After two mouthfuls, the bitter taste disappears, leaving only the untraceable wounds that would take longer to heal._

**_Calm down._ ** _I think. **You did it for your friends; they probably did this thing too.**_

**_It’s Normal._ **

**_NORMAL?!_ **

_Shuddering, I wipe my mouth and look up. The idol that everyone loves, Sayaka Maizono stares back at me._

**_Was this really what I wanted?_ **

_Just then, the door to the bathroom opens, and a chattering group of kouhais squeal at the sight of me._

_“Maizono-sempai! Congratulations on winning the **Popgirl** annual poll! You’ve worked really hard, and it paid off!”_

**_… You’d be surprised what it would take._ **

_“Thank you all for your support!” I grin and do a ‘victory’ sign. I add: “Did you guys vote for me?”_

_They laugh. “Of course we did! You really are the best of the best in our book!”_

_I thank them politely before they request for a group photograph._

_“Maizono-san!” A girl beams at me. “I just want to say, I’m a really big fan. Someday I will join the idol industry as well! That’s my dream!”_

**_The words “That’s Great!” nearly escape my mouth before I reconsider the statement._ **

_The innocent eyes of the Kouhai stare expectantly back at me, waiting for a sign of support._

_“Uh… Maizono-san?” She tentatively asks._

_“Why do you want to do it?”_

_The question takes her aback._

_“Why else? The fame I guess.” She stares into space as she continues. “The fans wanting to be like you,”_

**_They have no idea._ **

_“The reality shows you get to be in,”_

**_Half of them are pedophiles._ **

_“The money you earn,”_

**_Rest assured, it will be worthless._ **

_“And you’re liked by everyone!”_

**_………_ **

_“Nothing comes for free.”  I shake my head. “I had to nothing to lose when I decided that I wanted to become an idol.”_

_“It’s my dream!”_

_In that moment I see the old me. Naïve and self-absorbed, minus the desire to help._

_I sigh. “All of that has an unimaginable toll.”_

_“Toll?”_

_“You can’t give up halfway. There will be a time where you would regret it. And after you’re old and gone and past, no one will give you a second look. You can’t even get a decent second job.”_

_“Do you regret it?”_

**_…_ **

_“Maizono-san?”_

_“I need to go now.”_

*************************

**Scrunch. Scrunch. Scrunch.**

_The beauty of snow is vastly exaggerated, as the petals fall one by one in its undivided  glory. Yet once it reaches ground, they vanish, and flakes that do survive are tainted with dust and soot._

_It’s the last day of school before the winter break, and I’m on my way out of school for another interview in the inclement weather._

_I tighten my scarf as I trudge through the slush across the school garden, carefully avoiding the areas already covered by ice, when I see it._

_The beautiful, elegant bird stared back._

_“A crane?” I gape in wonder.  Cranes were a rarity even in Hokkaido, seeing one here was nothing short of a miracle._

**_Or a mistake?_ **

_The crane was evidently lost. Struggling to detach itself from the small pond, it splashes in fury, frustration, but soon it gives up, and tries its best to stay above water, ruffling its feathers in its chills._

_I look around. Most of the other students had already left, and the teachers were all located in the staff room at the very back of the school._

_Just then a bicycle bell rings._

_“OI! WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GOING!”_

_“Sorry sir!”_

_I turn around to see the new visitor at the school gate._

_“Naegi-kun? I thought he left already!”_

_A closer look revealed that his bag was missing. **Of course.**_

_As he rushes towards the school building, he suddenly catches eye of the crane in the lake. For a moment he stares in awe at the struggling creature._

_Then he takes action._

_“N-Naegi-kun?”  I call out, but he doesn’t hear. As he rolls up his sweatpants, he takes off his shoes and socks. Bracing himself, he takes a determined step into the pond, and recoils as the water burns like fire._

_Slowly, he makes his way towards the bird, which only struggles harder as it sees the stranger approaching. Steeling himself, he swiftly grabs the bird by its plumage and hoists it upwards from the pond._

_The crane shrieks and struggles harder, its wings flapping in protest. As the water droplets soar into the air, the crane gives an almighty lurch and he loses balance._

**_SPLASH._ **

_Crying in surprise, Naegi flails momentarily, and then immediately springs back up, soaking wet._

_“Alright. Enough playtime. Let’s get you, OUT!” He once again grasps the crane and rushes towards the shore._

_And the crane finally relents._

_I watch his back as he carries the crane towards the forest._

_I watch his back as he sets it free._

_For a moment, he stands. Proud of what he’s done, perhaps? Then the cold finally sinks in and he rushes back towards the school building._

_At that moment, I had on for the first time the most ridiculous shit-eating grin plastered on my face. I surprise even myself with this revelation._

_Inside me, a feeling I had not felt for a long time awakens._

_But it is only very, very much later, that I understand what it was I experienced on that curious day._

**_***************************_ **

_“Hope’s Peak Academy???”  I read the acceptance letter in awe._

_“Maizono-san! Congratulations! “ The blond talk show host  brings out a shower of confetti as canned laughter and applause rings around the room._

**_With this, my worries are gone._ **

**_If I graduate here, I can be eternally successful!_ **

**_All of that hard work will pay off!_ **

_“And the identities of your classmates are also revealed!” He happily gestures towards the screen, where a thread discussion was on fire._

_“It seems we’ve got that Doujin Author, and Chihiro-chan as well! So! Are you planning on accepting?”_

_My eyes scan the page until it lands on his name. **Super High School Level Good Luck.**_

_“Definitely!”_

_“You heard it here first! Ladies and Gentlemen! I give you, Sayaka Maizono! SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL IDOL!”_

_As thunderous applause surrounds me, for the first time in my career I am truly ecstatic._

**_Please wait for me a little while more, Naegi-kun!_ **


	10. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD. I finally recovered from writer's block.  
> I just found out for myself how difficult and strenuous it is to write a ship you don't particularly like.  
> More Canon Divergence and whatnot.  
> Enjoy!

_"Ladies and gentleman! Your attention if you would please._ _“_

_The chattering group of students, old and new, looked up at the podium, their mouths paused mid speech._

_”_ _That's the principal?" Ishimaru gaped._

_"He looks rather young for such a position, doesn't he?" Celestia mused._

_"Age is no measurement of capability." Togami smirked._

_"Nor is youth a guarantee of talent, and we all know how much that's emphasized here." Celestia retorted._

_The group of seniors sitting near the back row were much less garrulous, and good-naturedly snickered at our open anxiety._

_"I am the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, Jin Kirigiri. I look forward to working with you all." He bowed._

_As I look around the music hall, I scrutinize the faces of my classmates-to-be, and notice one particular absentee._

**_Where is he???_ **

_Clearing his throat, the young principal moved on:_

_"Hippocrates was the first who suggested humans are highly formed at birth, with fundamentally different gifts in life. He was the first person in the recorded history of mankind, to coin the existence of Talent. To the 16 students of the 78th class of Hope's Peak Academy, congratulate yourself! It is your talent in your various fields that have brought you here. Let's have a round of applause!"_

_As the music hall rang with applause, I notice in the corner of my eye one girl who kept her arms rigidly crossed, as she stared fixedly towards the Headmaster._

**_Kyouko Kirigiri._ **

_"The description of talent has always eluded us." He continued. "We know for a fact, you cannot obtain talent. Of course, you are born with it. And as you grow older, it becomes harder to distinguish with experience. Talent, we conclude, is at its most discernible at a young age."_

_"Hence, to cultivate and study what constitutes talent, we have gathered some of society's most promising youths together in one institution: Hope's Peak Academy! You, my students, carry the light of hope to illuminate us towards the future!"_

_At the moment, the backdoor creaks open, and a shocking pink-haired boy sneaks in, rubbing his hands with glee with the air of malignant accomplishment. He pays no attention to the speaker as he chatted animatedly to his classmates, some who good-naturedly laugh._

_"Can talent exist in **all** areas? Can a talent exist for the unquantifiable? Can it be measured? These are the questions we hope to answer, and are answering. I can tell you," he conspiratorially wagged a finger,"that there is definitive talent involving the supernatural."_

_"Is he talking about me?" Hagakure frowned. "My art doesn't involve the supernatural!"_

_"Does talent come from the mind? Is it a physical attribute? Is talent in martial arts focused on technique, in the mind, or physical strength, the body? So many theories, so little proof! The quest to define talent has not ended! No, some would say it hasn't even begun."_

_He paused for effect as the message sunk in._

_"In a, um..." He paused deep in thought, "rather fascinating, enigma, this person experiences extreme occurrences in the course of his fate. Sometimes, he experiences the worst of luck, sometimes he experiences the best of luck."_

_Somewhere inside, I laugh._

**_That's Naegi-kun in a nutshell._ **

_"To today, we are no closer in solving this problem of where his luck comes from. Can it be considered a talent? Bad luck and good luck, are they both talents? All we know is- Talk of the devil! There he is!"_

_The crowd turns back, and I follow expecting to see him._

_"Sorry I'm late." The boy ruffles his white hair. "The taxi driver of the cab I was riding in suddenly had a cardiac arrest. And what was that about talk of the devil?"_

_"Nothing important, Komaeda-kun. We were just talking about your talent." He smiles reassuringly._

**_He's also SHSL Good Luck?_ ** _I stare, disappointed yet intrigued at the new visitor._

_There seemed to be some ruckus amongst the seniors at the new visitor, where the boys and girls seemed to anxiously search for answers towards the dumbstruck Souda._

**_Something must have gone wrong._ **

_"I wouldn't call it a talent per se." The boy laughs. "You should be proud to have a talent! Yet I don't have any control over this ability. To be called a light of hope would be so despairingly pretentious of me!"_

_Somehow, amidst his rambling self-deprecation, I feel an untraceable unease gnawing in my heartstrings._

_"But I don't despair. For after every piece of bad luck that I face, the good luck that occurs afterwards grows exponentially much more hope-inducing! And hope," his eyes flash in a swirl of grey, "is the best feeling one can have!"_

_"You heard him." The headmaster uncertainly laughs. "So we can observe him, and the good luck that he shall receive. I believe if we can use the past events as a judgement," a hint of a grimace floats on the surface of his face, "it should happen very soon."_

_At that moment, Souda tentatively raised his hand._

_"Yes, Kazuichi-kun?"_

_"Uhh... C-Can I go to the b-b-bathroom?" He stammers._

_"Surely it can wait after we take the oath!" With a dismissive wave of the hand, he continued. "74th class, please rise."_

_I shakily did so._

_"Please repeat after me." He says as he places his right hand over his heart._

**We: the students of Hope's Peak**

**do solemnly swear,**

**to dedicate our lives in the cultivation**

**and pursuit of our talents,**

**And use them in good intentions**

**for the sake of Society.**

_After the oath, a bell rings._

_"Oops. It seems we've gone a little bit over schedule!" He hurriedly packs his briefcase. "Excelsior! Hurrah! Now off you go to your first class!" Papers clenched between his teeth, he hurries off._

_"Not much authority behind him, is there?" Aoi laughed._

_"He doesn't fit the image of a normal school principal." Celestia mused._

_In my peripheral vision I see the seniors anxiously hurry off, jumpsuit leading the way._

_"Right then." Ishimaru took out a memo pad and pen. "Line up, single file if you would please, whilst I take your attendance."_

_He progressed down the line, tut-tutting at some while giving some approving nods to others at the sight of their clothing, and when he came to the end of the line, he frowned._

_"One of us is missing! There should be one more!"_

_"Really? Maybe he's already in class, hoping to strip this on-the-ball monitor of the satisfaction of being first in class. Maybe he's already taking the initiative to be real chummy with the teacher and receive her **special** education???" Junko purred._

_" **GREAT GARBAGE! OF ALL THE UNMITIGATED GALL!"** He shrieked."That's supposed to be my job!"_

_**********************_

_It turned out Naegi wasn't in our classroom either. And of course, much to the chagrin of the class, Ishimaru went into conniptions._

_"What kind of person does he think he is, playing truant on the very first day!"_

_"Maybe he's a hikikomori." Fujisaki pointed out._

_"Ooh, and maybe he has created an artificial intelligence program to answer his calls and emails, and does naughty things in her maid uniform, and he lives in a building surrounded by Sakura blossoms? Marvelous! Truly Marvelous!" Yamada clapped._

_"What it his talent anyway?" Togami ventured._

_"SHSL Good Luck." I spoke without hesitation._

_"What?! We're having someone like that lunatic in our class?" Oowada was taken aback._

_"No need to be judgmental. I'm certain there's a reason for his rather warped, uh... Weltanschauung! Wow I said a big word!" Aoi grinned._

_"Still, he creeps the fuck out of me." He muttered._

_"Sorry?"_

_"The hell did you say?! YOU SAID I'M WEAK, DIDN'T YOU?! SAY THAT AGAIN!"_

_"Oowada sit down! That's no way to treat a lady." Ishimaru reprimanded._

_“_ _Oh. Does this dipshit want to get in on the action as well?_ _”_

_As the action unfolds around me, I try my best to act nonchalant as I sit down._

**_What could have happened_ ** **_…_ **

_My brief trance was broken by the clearing of someone_ _’_ _s throat._

_“_ _YO! I_ ' _m Leon Kuwata, nice to meet you and all that._ _”_

_“_ _Nice to meet you too. Maizono Sayaka._ _”_

_We shake hands, and the feeling of sweat is clearly discernible from his palms._

_“_ _So um_ _…_ _Hear me out for a while, kay?_ _”_ _He nervously twists his goatee._ _“_ _I kinda want to be a musician._ _”_

_“_ _Musician?_ _”_ _My eyebrows float up._ _“_ _Go on then._ _”_

_“_ _Well, not an idol per se, Oh um, don'_ _t get me wrong._ _”_ _He hurriedly corrects himself._ _“_ _I think what you and your group does is super cool and admirable. It'_ _s just, my musical interests go off on a rather strange trajectory._ _”_

_I silently eye his belts, his chains and his multiple piercings._

_“_ _I know exactly what you mean._ _”_

_“_ _Huh? Seriously?!_ _”_

_“_ _Of course. After all,_ _”_ _I flash a smile._ _“_ _I'_ _m an esper!_ _”_

_He whistled in glee._

_“_ _That catchphrase never gets old. So I was kinda wondering, whether you would be so kind as to um_ _…_ _whenever you have time, and whether you feel like it, if you could teach_ _…”_

**_KNOCK KNOCK._ **

_“_ _Settle down people._ _”_ _A middle-aged teacher walks in, a single book in tow._

_The remaining few still on their feet quickly shuffle into their seats. I take note that Kuwata sits directly to my left._

_“_ _Interactions between you people are highly encouraged. However, please take note that when I am speaking you all zip._ _”_

_He surveys the class._

_"One of you is missing."_ _  
_

_“_ _Ah Yes! I beg to report the absence of a student today._ _”_ _Ishimaru eagerly offered._

_The teacher approaches the mahogany desk and takes out an attendance sheet._

**_“_** ** _Junko Enoshima. SHSL Gyaru._ ** **_”_ **

_“_ _Here._ _”_

_“_ ** _Mukuro Ikusaba. SHSL Soldier._ ** **_”_ **

**_“_** _Here._ _”_

**_“_** ** _Kyouko Kirigiri. SHSL Detective._ ** **_”_ **

**_“_** _Present._ _”_

**_“_** ** _Fukawa Touko. SHSL Literary Genius._ ** **_”_ **

**_“_** _Present._ _”_

_The list went on, and when the penultimate name was ticked, the teacher_ _’_ _s eyes narrow._

**_“_** **_Makoto Naegi._ ** **_”_ **

**_KNOCK KNOCK._ **

_“_ _Aaand cue the latecomer. Come in._ _”_

_The door bursts open and I draw in a sharp intake of breath._

**_Naegi-kun?!_ **

_Naegi'_ _s clothes were disheveled and splattered with paint, and were dripping wet in large patches. Confetti was stuck on him in odd areas. Walking alongside him was a very sheepish looking Souda._

_“_ _OK. Naegi-kun?_ _”_ _The teacher stares appraisingly at him._

_“_ _Uhhh.. Yes. Here._ _”_ _He manages, trying to avoid the stares of everyone in the room._

_“_ _And if I recall correctly, **you** were supposed to have, miraculously if I may add, been promoted to a Second Year. Do you really miss me that much?_ _”_

_“_ _No no no no._ _”_ _Souda wags his head._ _“_ _Just clearing out a bit of a misunderstanding regarding this one on why he_ _’_ _s in this state._ _”_

_“_ _Right then, Humor me._ _”_ _The teacher lazily sits on the desk._

_“_ _Well, uh..." Souda starts fidgeting, and takes out a small screwdriver from his pocket and twiddles it around. "It started off as a prank on one of our classmates as a Welcome-back gesture. I assembled a bucket of water balloons and a fully automatic motion detected paint gun, along with a wind turbine behind a tray filled with confetti._ _”_

_“_ _All of this sounds regrettably familiar, but go on._ _”_

_“_ _The plan was, because he would normally be late, to have him go to the classroom in advance, as the doorman would instruct him like he did last year. However, he chose to ignore it and go to the entrance ceremony anyway. Then, by chance, it turned out another kid was late, and he followed the doorman_ _’_ _s instructions quite well._ _”_

_“_ _Then how did he end up in your classroom?_ _”_

_“_ _The staff hadn_ _’_ _t changed our sign post outside._ _”_

_“_ _Good grief._ _”_ _He rubs his face in annoyance._ _“_ _Was the person whom which the prank was intended for, by any chance, Nagito Komaeda-kun?_ _”_

_"Yep. Good Guess."_

_“_ _It wasn'_ _t even difficult._ _”_ _He sighs._

_"He was very nice about it and all, even more apologetic when he found out this guy also had his talent. Then he launched into another long-winded spiel about how his bad luck will always be conquered by good luck in the end, and now he's just waiting for that huge good luck that will follow from causing this guy to receive the prank in his place."_

_“_ _Same old, same old. Right. Naegi-kun, please introduce yourself to the class._ _”_

_He shuffles in front of the class, and in a clear voice spoke:_

_"My name is Makoto Naegi. I'm a SHSL Good Luck."_

_For a moment the class went silent, then Junko burst into raucous laughter._

_"It's a wonder how you can say that with a straight face!" She choked between fits.  "Are you a masochist?"_

_"Um... What's that?" He blushed._

_"Ehhhh? You don't know?! My stars! How green! S &M is one of the key building blocks of a re-lay-shun-ship! Heck, it's a building block of life! The guy likes the girl, his friend helps him in the relationship, then shock, horror! The friend is also a girl, who likes the boy as well. One day the friend takes the guy away, and protests of the guy is drowned by a swift insertion of the tongue, and **SEX SEX SEX!** Then she says she was pregnant, and it's a **BOY BOY BOY!** Then the girl he likes was heartbroken, and got **RAPED RAPED RAPED** by somebody else of course. Then the guy pities her and goes back to the girl he originally like, and the friend of the guy quickly felt **DESPAIR DESPAIR DESPAIR**. She took a cleaver and then **CHOP CHOP CHOP!** The head is put in a bag, and then displayed in the museum! The girl whom the guy originally liked heard of the news, stole the head, took a chainsaw, went to her house and then-"_

**_"_** _Excuse me, what part of that is S &M?" The teacher barked._

_"Sensei-chan!" The size of her eyes seemed to triple as she licked her index finger. "You mean you didn't notice? Of course that is S &M! NAEGI-CHAN!"_

_"Y-Yes?"_

_"S &M is the difference between offense and defense! S IS STRIKE! M IS MAINTAIN! Balance is necessary between relationships!" She adjusted her imaginary glasses. "Remember that well."_

_"O-OK."_

_"Right. Souda-kun, you've had your fun. Hurry and get back to class." The teacher turned to the blackboard._

_"AYE-AYE CAPTAIN!"_

_"Ok, Naegi-kun, you may take the empty seat at the back."_

_With a bow, he strides down the narrow path between the desks, muttering "Excuse me" as he passed._

_Our eyes meet for the first time in years._

_Nothing particularly special about it, actually. It was a glance like any other. He couldn't know, of course, that my heart was beating like crazy for some reason._

_Anxiety? Expectancy? Maybe._

_He permits a small smile, a nod of polite acknowledgment._

_"Hey."_

_"Hi." 6 years of being an idol had not been wasted on me, as I flash a smile in reply._

_Blushing slightly, he goes on his way, and I am stuck watching his back yet again..._

_He cautiously sits next to a stoic Kirigiri. I watch as he good-naturedly starts a conversation, and bitterly laugh to myself as it quickly dies._

_"Right. Here is your lesson outline." The teacher switches on the projector, showing a detailed map of the school._

**_**************************_ **

****

_“_ _OK. So that_ _’_ _s that! In a few minutes_ _’_ _time you will begin exploring the school, where your seniors and your teachers will already be at work. Feel free to approach them out of curiosity._ _”_

_He gestures to the map, and outlines the areas we ought to visit._

_“_ _As you know, we'_ _ve gone through some major renovations during the past year, so do feel free to explore the new facilities. There is the neuroscience institute, right here, a literary building, a research facility and so on._ _”_ _He smiles._

_“_ _However you should know, there is one place that is strictly out of bounds._ _”_ _He raps the screen for emphasis._ _“_ **_The Faculty building._ ** _This is the inner sanctum of Hope_ _’_ _s Peak Academy, and its access is for strictly for teachers only. People who go in without a pass from a teacher will receive a detention. Is that clear?_ _”_

_“_ _Very._ _”_ _The class chorused._

_“_ _Sensei you never told us what_ ' _s that building._ _”_

_The teacher looked at where Enoshima was pointing. His smile evaporated._

_“_ _Ah. That. Well that certainly isn_ _’_ _t out of bounds, but it is not somewhere you need to visit. That, is the preparatory school."_

_"Preparatory school? Since when was that implemented?" Naegi frowned._

_"I don't recall there ever being such a thing!" Togami complained._

_"Well, it was due to some circumstances that we implemented this new facility." He cleared his throat._

  
_"The school houses reserve course students."_ _  
_

_And what does that entail?" Junko asked._

  
_"They will continue their normal high school lives whilst under the name of Hope's Peak Preparatory School."_

_"At what cost?" She pressed._ _  
_

_"Oh, a small amount." He dismissed the topic with a wave of the hand. "Anyways, you will find nothing related or useful to your search and cultivation of talent, so please don't waste your time."_ _  
_

_"Sounds like a colossal waste of money." Kirigiri finally spoke._ _  
_

_"On the contrary, the idea has been very popular amongst the people. We have many reserve students already!"_ _  
_

_"... I wonder."_

_The bell rang, and the teacher left us to our own devices._

_Maizono-San!"  Kuwata lunged. "Shall we go explore the school together?"_

_I'm sorry, I'll have to pass this time." I smile sweetly. "I'm afraid I've got a little bit of business to attend to."_

_"I'll do it with you!" He said eagerly._

**_...Oh God._**

**"** _That's very thoughtful of you! But I would prefer if the business I'm attending to is done um... in private. I'll make it up to you another time."_

_"Oh." His face fell. "That's understandable I guess. It's no biggie! There's always next time!"_

_“_ _Dude. You coming or not?_ _”_ _Oowada was already making his way out._

_"OK! Alright, another time then!_ _”_ _He winks, and then leaves in Oowada_ _’_ _s company._

_Over the course of our school days, he would go on his way from being a minor inconvenience to a major problem, but that_ _’_ _s another story._

_******************************_

**_ CENTRAL _ ** **_ PLAZA _ **

_Naegi sighed inwards. The day was already not going well. The incident earlier in the morning was already bad enough, even though Komaeda was very nice about it despite it not being his fault in the first place. Now, he was already differentiated from the rest, something he had vowed to avoid from the very beginning._

**** _He sat down under a budding tree and watched the other SHSL students chatter happily around him._

**_‘_ ** **_Super_ ** **_High School_ ** **_Level Good Luck._ ** **_’_ **

**_HOPE'_ S** **_PEAK ARE YOU ON CRACK?!_ **

_The very fact that he managed to get accepted into Hope_ ' _s Peak Academy was a riddle, an act of god or just a very bad joke._

**_Heck, on that day I indirectly stopped a robbery._ **

**_Preparatory School. Reserve Course Students. What makes me different from them?_ **

**_Luck of course!_ **

**_But that_ ** **_’_ ** **_s purely a matter of luck!_**

**_And boom! Another Circular Argument and now we_ ** **_’_ ** **_re going nowhere close to the answers._ **

_On the day he received the letter, he was elated, and all displeasures regarding what had happened earlier were pushed back into the recesses of his brain. But seeing his classmates challenged that preconception._

**_Do I really belong here?_ **

_"Of Course!_ _”_

_Naegi jumped. Sitting on the other side was somebody he knew all too well._

_"Uhh_ _…_ _Hi._ _”_ _He stammered as the girl blinked expectantly._

_“I_ _don_ ' _t think we've_ _been properly introduced._ _”_ _She laughs._ _“_ _My name is Sayaka Maizono. Let_ _’_ _s get along well!_ _”_

_"Yeah_ _…_ _I know. I watch your performances from time to time._ _”_ _Naegi admitted._ _“_ _Naegi Makoto. Let_ _’_ _s get along well._ _”_

_They lapsed into silence._

_“_ _Hey, uh_ _…”_ _Naegi hesitated._ _“_ _How did you know what I was thinking?_ _”_

_"_ I' _m an esper._ _”_

**_WHAT?!_ **

**_"_** _Just kidding, I have good intuition._ _”_ _She giggled._

_“_ _Oh._ _”_ _He examined a fallen bud._ _“_ _So I take it you'_ _ve already explored the interior?_ _”_

_“_ _Did you?_ _”_ _She looked above at the flowers with interest._

_"_ _No. I didn_ _’_ _t like it inside. I feel better outside._

_”_ _Why?_ _”_

_“_ _You_ _’_ _re the esper. Work it out!_ _”_

_Maizono laughed, and a pleasant glow dilated Naegi_ _’_ _s heart._

_"Touch_ _é_ _._ _”_

_“_ _So how did you end up here?_ _”_

_“_ _I followed you._ _”_ _She stated matter-of-factly._

**_…_ ** **_Seriously?_ **

_“_ _Serious._ _”_

_"Ok, that_ _’_ _s amazing and all, but why?_ _”_

_Maizono started fidgeting in her place._

_"_ _I wanted to talk to you._ _”_

_It was lucky she wasn't facing_ _him, as a violent shade of red blossomed like fireworks on Naegi_ _’_ _s cheeks._

_“_ _Um_ _…_ _I_ ' _m flattered. Why me?_ _”_

_“_ _You_ ' _re the only one I know here._ _”_ _She said simply._

_“_ _I don_ _’_ _t remember us ever talking before._ _”_ _Naegi stammered._

_"That_ _’_ _s because we didn_ _’_ _t. You avoided me in Middle School!_ _”_ _She playfully pointed an accusing finger towards him._

_“_ _Oh. Well, I suppose that is true, but- W-W-Wait a second. How did you know that?_ _”_ _The pitch of his voice increased in proportion to his bewilderment._

_"_ _Because I always sought a chance to talk to you!_ _”_

_Naegi_ ' _s brain seemed to have jammed. He had talked to girls before, of course, but one that wanted to initiate a conversation with him in such lengths was unheard of._

_“_ _Before I reach a misunderstanding from what you said, **Why me?**_ _”_

_She hesitated ever so slightly, as a tint of pink washed her face._

_“_ _Amongst the people that I saw everyday-Nononononono. That'_ _s not it_ _”_ _She shook her head before composing herself._

_“_ _It was during 7 th grade that I saw you and the crane in the small pond in the garden._ _”_

**_Wait. That time?_ **

_The memory was not unfamiliar to Naegi, especially because he contracted a nasty case of the flu shortly after returning home._

" _I didn_ _’_ _t see anyone at the time._ _”_ _He said in wonderment._

"I _watched from a distance. You were very kind._ _”_

_“_ _Not really- I mean Thanks._ _”_ _He corrected himself._ _“_ _I was just in the animal rearing club at the time, it was just a moral responsibility if you think about it._ _”_

_Maizono absent-mindedly plucked petal after petal of a magnolia._

_“_ _Well, that image stuck with me for years, and I wanted the chance to talk to you soon afterwards! But we never had a chance, and graduation came before I knew it._ _”_ _Her voice remained calm throughout, yet he was sure the sweetness in her voice had been diluted somewhat._

_“_ _Why did you avoid me?_ _”_ _She spun around in curiosity._

_“_ _It wasn_ _’_ _t personal or anything. It_ _’_ _s just that it seemed you were already getting harassed quite a bit by the others._ _”_ _He looked away._

_"Oh I wasn_ _’_ _t being harassed! Really._ _”_ _She insisted._

_“_ _But it seemed you were having a hard time, with confessions coming in your inbox every 5 minutes._ _”_

" _That'_ _s part of the job of being an idol. You need to be able to deal with these things._ _”_

_Gradually, Naegi realized the mood was sinking like the Titanic._

_“_ _I_ _’_ _m sorry about that._ _”_

_She looked at him strangely._

_“_ _You don'_ _t need to apologize about things like that._ _”_ _Her smile finds its way back on her face._ _“_ _In any case, I'm_ _glad you_ _’_ _re here with me._ _”_

_At once, she turned serious._

_“_ _Because I_ _’_ _m certain: Just like that crane, one day you will free me as well._ _”_

_“_ _Free you?_ _”_ _Naegi was increasingly confused._ _“_ _From what?_ _”_

_“_ _From-_ _“_ _She stopped herself in mid-sentence._

_“_ _You_ _’_ _re right, the word I_ _’_ _m thinking of isn_ _’_ _t_ _‘_ _free_ _’_ _._ _”_ _She shook her head._

_“_ _Maizono-san?_ _”_

_She stayed silent as a bird tweeted above her._

_“_ _Being an Idol is a difficult job._ _”_ _She said at last._ _“_ _You can_ _’_ _t ever stop, or you_ _’_ _ll be replaced in an instant. And there_ _’_ _s no second chance. So I can_ _’_ _t quit. I'm stuck. I have to do whatever it takes to stay above the rest._ _“_

_"Maizono-San?"_

_"And the things you see in the idol industry-" She trembled. "Behind all the smiles and lies, is ugliness beyond comprehension. I've done... horrible things to my rivals, my past friends and myself to stay ahead, and I'm worried that one day it will be for nothing. Then what would be the purpose of my life?!"_

_"You make people smile. I think that's very admirable."_

_Naegi gently set his hand above hers._

_“_ _It's alright._ _”_

_Sayaka blinked once. Twice._

_“_ _Naegi-kun?"_

_"I'll be your source of strength. I promise. Anytime you're down in the dumps, chances are I will be even worse off. But I promise, in that moment I'll help you in whatever way I can, with whatever words of encouragement and sage advice that I have. For you, I will be the best friend I can be."_

_The instant the words escaped his lips, his heart rate tripled in response._

**_What the hell am I doing?_ **

_For a while she stares in surprise._

_"Fufufu. No need to be so serious!" She laughs nervously. "But still, thank you for listening to me rambling."_

_She gently squeezes his hand._

_"In thanks, I'll also try my best with you, to be your friend from the best of my abilities."_

_A warm mantle seemed to have drifted over the two as they stared into each other's face._

_"Well. That's enough sad talk!" She stood up, stretching. "Let's go exploring!"_

_"Yeah, I suppose." Naegi smiles reassuringly._

_As the two made their way towards the art building, Naegi reexamined his feelings._

**_I've got a friend._ ** _Pleased with himself, he silently chuckles._

_Sayaka Maizono was the first factor to convince him he was needed at Hope's Peak Academy. And he would always be reminded of it. Every time he saw her smile on TV, a quick glance in class,  he would always smile back as a small gesture of encouragement._

**_For the moment, I'm needed._ **

**_Maizono-San, thank you for needing me._ **

**_In return, I'll help you to the best of my abilities._ ** ****

**_*********************_ **

** 4TH FLOOR **

_Oi. Who are you already?_

**_I do not repeat myself. I have given you my name and you shall remember me._ **

_A name means nothing. Why are you inside my head?_

**_Because I exist only inside your head._ **

_You're an imaginary friend?_

**_You wish._ **

The banter between the mysterious voice in his head continued all the way down as Hinata made his way to the stairs. So far, Izuru Kamukura divulged little, and largely ignored him as he pressed for answers in his current predicament.

Giving up, he was on his way down the stairwell when he heard it.

_WISH ENSEMBLE?_

The sound emanated from his right, and the opening chords of Maizono's song were being played on an electric guitar.

_Maizono-San?_

Out of curiosity, he changed directions and within seconds he found himself in front of the doors of the auditorium.

_Is she inside?_

Almost in response, a bloodcurdling scream made him jump in surprise.

The unearthly wails timed themselves in time with the shredding of the guitar. As the cacophony ensued, Hinata quickly felt goosebumps dot the entire length of his body.

_What the hell is this?!_

_Is this supposed to be music?_

Finally unable to endure it any longer, he burst inside, and was promptly blasted back by a blast of the guitar.

" _SHOOTING LO_ _OOOOOOOOO_ _VE SHOOTING HARRRRT!"_ The voice screamed.

As Hinata shakily got up, the screaming and the guitar stopped.

"Hmm. It doesn't go well with metal. Too bad!" A girlish voice laughed.

The voice belonged to one of the most peculiarly dressed girls Hinata had ever met. Streaks of white and pink outline her spiked hair, and her differently colored knee socks under her seifuku were torn and littered with holes.

"Ah! A spectator! How do you do? _Bonjour? Salutations? Bringen Sie Mir Fegelein?_ ** _FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN!_** _"_

She shrieked in laugher as Hinata warily approached her.

"Was that Maizono's song 'Wish ensemble'?"

"BZZZT." She crossed her arms. "It's IBUKI's rendition of Wish Ensemble!

The girl radiated a distinct sense of dottiness that Hinata found difficult to keep up with.

_This woman's even more crazier than the others._

"I'm sorry, but just who are you?" Hinata probed.

 "Oh! My my my my my Apologies, amigo!" She straightened her seifuku.

 " **I** from IBUKI! **B** from IBUKI! **U** from IBUKI! **K** from IBUKI! **I** from IBUKI again! Ibuki's name is Ibuki Mioda! LET'S GET ALONG WELL~! _Heh. Heheh. A~HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should mark the end of the flashback, then we can finally start that Operation! HEE HEE


	11. Turning Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Wow. Wow.  
> I rediscovered my muse.   
> If you have time, listen to some of the works by M2U (like seeker or masquerade).

**CHAPTER 11: Collapse**

"INTRODUCTION OVER! Your turn!"

"Um... Hajime Hinata."

"MY!MY MY MY MY MY MY! Ibuki hasn't seen you around this joint, Hajime-chan." Her eyes widen. "Then again,  Ibuki doesn't go around much, so she really couldn't care less!"

_This girl can't be an NPC._

"Speaking about joints, let's blow this popsicle stand boys!" She took out a lighter.

"Wait. Wait Wait Wait! What are you planning to do?" Hinata hastily backed away.

"Paying homage to rock gods Jimi Hendrix, Ozzy Osbourne and Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. AMADEUS AMADEUS~" The pleasant voice morphed from that of a Siren's to a Banshee in a heartbeat.

"You're setting fire to the stage???"

"No no." She wagged her index finger. "A stage is something a musician creates for himself!"

Without warning, she smashed the wooden guitar with an almighty swing, and splinters of wood flew in all directions as Hinata hastily ducked behind a seat.

" **FINISH HIM."** She snarled.

Taking the lighter, she set a musical score ablaze and tucked the embers under the remains of her guitar. Soon, a small bonfire was crackling merrily as Ibuki kowtowed.

" **FATALITY.** "

"Uhh... Don't you need the guitar?" Hinata observed the absurd ritual in stunned silence.

"Ibuki did need it!" She pointed out. "IBUKI practiced how to **ROCK!** Breaking a guitar is one of the best things you can do to express your inner ROCK!!!"

She exhaled, clearly satisfied.

"Accept this offering, Gods of Rock!"

"Then what about the scoresheet?"

"Ibuki doesn't need it!" She grinned, as she strode backstage. "All she needs to do is hear it once, and it's tucked all the way into the back of her noggin!"

She returned carrying a sand bucket.

"Thanks for watching, Hajime-chan! Show's over." She dumped the entire contents onto the burning heap, and a steady stream of smoke emanated from the mess.

"So how did you know that song in the first place? Are you a fan of Maizono-San?"

"Fan?" Ibuki was taken aback. "Well, you're not entirely correct, but you're not entirely wrong either! Ibuki likes to imagine herself as a critic of sorts."

"You don't look the part."

"AIEEEEEE! CRITICAL HIT! Ibuki has been shot with the blunt reasoning of a fine argument! You got me!" She hopped off the stage, and inspected Hinata top to bottom.

"Do you know her by any chance?" Hinata continued.

"Nope. We've never met. To be precise, 'met' we have yet." She took off an imaginary top hat.

"Then, you attended her performance-"

"Nope. IBUKI's been boycotting! Wow!" She clutched her face in wonder. "I said a word like 'boycott'!"

Hinata's eyes involuntarily twitched.

"Boycott? Do you have a grudge or something?"

"NOPERINO!" The girl seemed to have an inability to stay still, as he silently noted her feet bobbing in place. "We just have differences in musical taste! And IBUKI's not about to exhibit her VO-YEUR-ISTIC tendencies for something as sacrilegious as an idol performance! But anyway, Hajime-CHAN!" She clapped her hands, as if closing the conversation.

"What shall we do next!"

"W-What do you mean?"

"DO FIRST, INVITE LATER!" She sang. "So I'm thinking, we head over to the chemistry lab with some Strawberries and Redbull! Then we boil the mixture until there's only a puddle of sludge left, spread it on a chocolate Potato chip, **AND EAT IT!** OOOOH. OOOOOOOOH." She shuddered with paroxysms of ecstasy.

"Then we get high from the sugar rush and inflate balloons from the art room, inhaling excessive amounts of helium along the way, and run around singing the Ode to Joy as we burst them one by one! And then when the teachers come we run through classrooms, upending trash baskets, papers-"

 _This girl's gone cuckoo._ Hinata thought as she rambled on.

"...Until we finally get caught and get sent into a detention room. **FIN!** So Hajime-CHAN! Let's go!"

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" Hinata protested. "I'm sorry, that sounds fun and all, but I need to pass. I've got someplace to go already."

The balloon of a girl suddenly deflated.

"Nyoron..." She muttered, traces of her smile still lingering on her face. "It's the same thing all over again. And again."

"Uh... Don't get me wrong, the plan sounds very fun and all, but I have SOMETHING on the moment."

“ ** _Itsumo hitori de aruiteta~”_** She crooned.

“Good Grief.” Hinata relented. “Next time, all right? Next time I will do whatever the hell you want for a day. Got it?”

The balloon inflated itself again.

"TOO BAD THEN!" She screamed with renewed vigor. "I'll take this opportunity for some ME-TIME! If you ever need to find me again, I'll be in the detention room with my Vox Phantom! GYAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

With a final blowing of a kiss, she sped out of the auditorium, chanting tongue twisters in the process.

**_What a rambunctious woman._ **

_My sentiments exactly, but she could be a nice friend to have though._

**_Don't. Her antics already bore me._ **

_It's not my fault you get bored within minutes._

**********************

_The day had begun like any other, with me waking to the furious chants starting anew somewhere outside._

_The principal had assured us that the mob outside our school would pass, that they would take care of it weeks ago. But how can you silence a group devoid of reason, blinded by hate and wrath?_

_The hallways were deserted; most brave students had already decided to flee as the situation escalated into terrifying heights. Some of the staff that were not bound by the school had fled at the first sight of danger. Even amidst all this, my teachers, my Principal had encouraged students to treat their school lives as per normal. Unwilling to take the risk of being detected by the mob, we had little choice but to obey, and get through every day like any other._

_“I really wish this storm would pass.” Aoi pouted as she and Sakura accompanied me to the classroom. “What happened in the first place?”_

_“The school is still keeping quiet, so it must be something that they had done.” Oogami mused. “But to cover it up to such an extent is very suspicious of them.”_

_“Aren’t you worried, Maizono-san?”_

_“Actually, I am.” I admit, dropping the façade. “I’m leaving my other group members alone to their job, and they can do fine, but it’s just not the same. The public might not like it.”_

_“Hey hey hey! They will understand! There’s probably a lot of the press outside right this minute, and one of them will mention you’re there, and boom!” Aoi waved her hands wildly. “MEDIA FRENZY.”_

_“Your friends will not let you down, knowing you are in this situation.”_

_“Thanks, Sakura-san.” A little bit of a smile managed to rise back to my face. “Yeah. I suppose. It’s like they say: There’s no such thing as bad publicity.”_

_Our laughs echo throughout the hallway as we enter our classroom._

_“Good morning, Maizono-san!” Naegi looks up from his copy of JUMP._

_“Naegi-kun! Anything new?”_

_“Well, the war in Marineford is about to begin.” He laughs nervously. “But seriously though, nothing much can happen here, can it?”_

_“Now, no need to be so glum!” I maintain an upbeat appearance. “This will pass, then we can return to our normal High School Days!”_

_“Yeah. I know. But Tanaka-sempai and his class all fleeing was just so abrupt.”_

_“Well, I’m sure they have larger responsibilities than we have. I mean for one thing, Sonia’s a princess!”_

_“True. Maybe I’m overthinking things.” He returns to his comic book in silence._

_I plop down on my seat, and look around. Apart from the usually absent Enoshima and Kirigiri, the 14 were all gathered in the classroom, doing whatever they can to pass the time. Yamada continues drawing, Celestia maintains her mask of cold impassivity whilst drinking tea, and Togami takes the surplus of time to reignite his old hobby: Day trading._

**_That’s right._ ** _I think. **Life’s as per normal.**_

_“This is bullshit.” Oowada complained. “I haven’t ridden a bike in days ever since those sons of a bitch crowded this joint.”_

_“Language!”_

_“I-I-I’m fine with anything, a-as long as Byakuya-sama’s with me!” Fukawa stuttered._

_“But seriously. What the fuck are they protesting about?”_

_“The school won’t say. And the situation isn’t even that serious, from this perspective. So why are they hushing it up?”_

_The group lapsed into silence._

_“Screw this.” Kuwata exclaimed. “Let’s see what’s on the news.”_

_He turned on the TV, and flicked through the channels one by one._

_“So what I love about buffets is that-”_

**_CLICK_ **

_“-have rejected the appeal for a constitutional monarchy. However, in general the Vox Populi of the kingdom of-“_

**_CLICK_ **

_“Introducing the new smartphone-“_

**_CLICK_ **

_“And now let’s open up with Q & A from the audience!”_

_“Kuwata! Hold it!”_

_I straighten up in pleasant surprise._

_“Isn’t that?”_

_“Yeah! Maizono-san’s group!” Kuwata whistled._

_The 4 other members of my idol group were seated comfortably in a plush red couch, with the blonde host with the plastic smile sitting directly opposite. It seemed the interview had ended._

**_Thank God, they’re safe._ **

_“Yes. Hi!” A stagehand passes the mike to a flamboyantly dressed girl. “So, basically what I’m asking is the obvious question, where’s Maizono-san?”_

_“Oh, I’m sorry. Due to some circumstances happening outside school, It’s not safe for her to come out yet.”_

_“A fan mob?” She questions._

_“We wish.”_

_The audience bursts into laughter, and I join in as the stagehand passes the mike to someone a hooded young brunette._

_“Has it come to your attention that your group has singlehandedly took out more than 7 reputable idol groups over the past 4 years?”_

_The atmosphere in the room drops. The host seemed lost for words as he nervously adjusted his tie._

_“Um… Yes, we are constantly reminded of the fact.” One finally admits, and her voice cracks with anxiety as she wipes her brow._

_“It’s regrettable but-“_

_“Fuck you.”_

_My gasp was clearly audible throughout the room, as all eyes became riveted on the shaking speaker in an instant. The host hastily radios instructions off camera, leaving the wide-eyed quartet on their own._

_“All of them. ALL OF THEM HAD MORE TALENT THAN YOU!” She screamed. “You people lip-sync, then act cute in a way to mend over that as if it helps!”_

_“I really don’t think-“_

_“SHUT UP! GOD KNOWS WHAT YOU DID TO STAY UP, BECAUSE IT SURE AS HELL ISN’T WHAT YOU GUYS DID ON STAGE!” The girl was clearly deranged, teeth bared like a beast of prey. Her glittering eyes, black as obsidian, were not enough to mask the rage inside._

_“You don’t even remember the people you’ve screwed over, do you? YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ENDED UP IN?! THEY’RE NOTHING! NOTHING! NO ONE GIVES A SECOND LOOK! WE TOOK THE BIGGEST FUCKING RISK OF OUR LIVES, SACRIFICING SO MUCH ON THE WAY, AND WE’RE TOSSED OUT IN AN INSTANT BECAUSE SOME OTHER BITCH WITH NO TALENT CAN ACT CUTER!”_

_“Excuse me, Ma’am.” A stagehand hurried over. “We’re gonna have to ask you to leave-“_

**_BANG!_ **

_The audience erupts into chaos as the stagehand falls, clutching his bleeding abdomen. A second shot is fired into the air as the speaker spots the idol group trying to run. The host anxiously gives the swiping motion under his neck to the cameraman, but the live feed continued._

_“YOU’RE GODLESS!” The girl brandishes the pistol once more at the group. “YOU THINK THIS WON’T HAPPEN TO YOU?! YOU’LL JUST BE REPLACED IN A HEARTBEAT WHEN YOU’RE OLDER, WHEN PEOPLE REALIZE THE ONLY TALENT YOU HAVE IS BEING A WHORE FOR THE PUBLIC!”_

_“Now listen here!” One of the girls finally spoke up. “Our job as an idol is to give happiness to others. We knew that it would be hard, but that didn’t stop us-“_

**_BANG!_ **

_********************_

_For a moment, there was silence, like the kind you would hear after the introductory applause. For a moment, Nakagawa tottered, then crumpled, the ghost of surprise still etched on her face._

_Then the bomb dropped._

_Let the symphony of screams begin!  Let the conductor gracefully swing her baton, each swing silencing the wailing of a piccolo. A note here, a note there, and red fiery passion shall soak through. Let the conductor bring beauty in chaos, as notes fly about, order shall be rendered impractical, redundant!_

_The trio shall observe the performance in stunned silence, still in shock from the loss of their other._

_The conductor cues the timpani, as a band of demons flock in, masked in a visage of black and white, their instruments poised to play._

**_Swing!_ ** _Let the conductor masterfully control a crescendo as the new members direct their instruments of mortality to the assemblage! Let the crescendo **climax!** A fusillade of bullets piercing the crowd brings the choir down from the stupor, and yet again they sing, hauntingly meshing with the never ending beats._

_How many members of the orchestra remain from this concerto? The choir itself is reduced to a pianissimo, their whimpers adding to the mix. Observe the trio fleeing the bloodshed, yet surrounded by the monochrome demons of Don Giovanni._

_The conductor acquiesces, and the final chords are that of a French horn._

**_Ein!_ **

**_Zwei!_ **

**_Drei!_ **

_The conductor gives a final jab, and the first movement ends._

_She turns, she stares towards the camera, her eyes revealing an emptiness one could not help but feel revulsion against._

_And she shall bow to the static of applause._

_*********************_

_“Maizono-san! WAIT!”_

_I burst out into the hallway, ignoring the cries of the classmate, still reeling in shock from the spectacle._

**_All of them are dead._ **

_The force of gravity was compounded as I struggled down the stairs and grip the handrail in my descent. But the specters of the 4 still chase me, their eyes reproachful, filled with tears, screaming my name._

_I push the bathroom door open and shut myself in a cubicle, blocking my ears from the keening that no one else can hear._

_The banshees, the monsters, they wail as they bleed, and I am pleading with myself to make it stop. I lost all ability to cry, instead I moan, and the tuneless sound sooths me better than any song I sing._

**_Why?!_ **

_The stage reforms in my head, and the memories began flooding back. Every performance, every backstage encounter, every interview, everything that goes off behind the scenes, it’s all coming back to me now._

“Bitch.”

The reverie is shattered as I look up. The brunette stands before me, her pistol still smoking of cordite.

“Smile for the camera.” She raises the pistol and grins.

**BANG!**

**Da Capo al Coda**

** Dormitories: Hotel Zetsubou **

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

“Maizono-san!” Hinata called after 2 minutes. “Are you alright?”

The little incident in the auditorium had become but a distant memory as Hinata arrived at her dorm.

“It’s Hinata! Can we talk?”

The door creaks open by a sliver and the SHSL idol stares out.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“It’s not really a good time.”

“Yeah, I heard from Celestia. Apparently she roasted you in front of the others, and that wasn’t very nice. Kirigiri sent me to check whether you’re alright.”

She sighed.

“I’ll be ok. Tell her I’ll be fine.”

_**She’s in denial.** _

_Yes I can see that._

“Look, can I come in? I might be able to help.”

Maizono scrunches her lips together, thinking about it. Finally, she unlocks the door.

*********************

“She seriously said that?” Hinata gaped.

“Yeah. Worst part about all that is it looks like it’s the truth.”

The duo was sitting on the blue carpet, backs on the bedframe as they sipped tea.

“So you ended up here because you doubt what you did had any purpose.” Hinata mused.

“Well, I’m just not sure whether my decision to be an idol was a mistake.”

“But you do have talent in it! You perform very well.” These words were not lies, they were sincere.

“Thanks, but that really doesn’t help. I mean, over the years, I’ve made many young people happy, gave them confidence, maybe some of my songs struck a chord with them. And that’s good. They do exist. There is some sort of validation, but…” She faltered, and stares into space once more.

Hinata pursed his lips. _I need to know more._

“How did you end up dying?”

… “In my sleep. Wasn’t anything to get a fuzz over.”

_I see. I’m overthinking things._

“Can I tell you something?” She straightened.

“Go ahead.”

“I kind of… did a bad thing to a guy.” She muttered. “To be honest it was a frame-up, and I wanted to blame him for a mistake that I committed.”

Hinata whistled.

“Who’s the guy?”

“You don’t know him.” She shakes her head sadly.

“So did you frame him in the end?”

“No. It didn’t go well and I took responsibility for it. I never told him about it, not even on the day I died.”

It took a moment for that to sink in.

“Well, what’s this guy like?”

“Oh, he’s really naïve. But helpful, and also pretty average.”

“You like him?”

“… Very much.” She smiled.

“And his feelings for you are the same?”

At that moment she hesitated, before thinking about it hard.

“Not the same, but we’re good friends.” She said it as though it had two meanings.

“Well, in my opinion, no harm no foul.” He sloshed the remaining dregs of tea in his mouth. “He’ll get over it. Because like it or not, life really goes on.”

“That doesn’t entitle me to do something like that.”

“Look, standing from the viewpoint of a bystander, who has no memories whatsoever, he probably has forgiven you. Maybe not forgiven, but he has accepted it. Humans make stupid mistakes, and if he’s a nice guy he will come to terms with that.”

“Hinata-kun... Thanks for the advice.” She exhaled.

Hinata inadvertently blushed, before furiously looking away.

_Control yourself dammit._

“But I still don’t know whether I want to continue singing.”

“For that, I really can’t help.” Hinata shook his head. “You gotta make the decision yourself. My advice is, if you’re not sure, don’t do it.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

The two drifted on into silence once more. Maizono seemed to have finally relaxed.

“By the way, you look similar to him.” She stared.

“Who?”

“The guy that I liked.”

“Oh… in what aspect?” Hinata a little over-excitedly questioned.

“Your Ahoge.” She laughed.

Disappointed, Hinata valiantly laughed along.

“So what’s his name, I might know who he is.”

“Oh that’s easy. He’s N-“

**DING DONG DING DONG**

Hinata jumped as the television screen blared, and the insignia of Hope’s Peak Academy flashed.

“This is an announcement from the Hope’s Peak Student Council committee. All students are to gather in the gymnasium in 10 minutes for a series of announcements from our Student Council president.”

A message from Tenshi?

“So what do we do?”

“No choice, do we? Let’s meet up with the others.”

***********************

“Maizono-san! You alright?”

Kuwata, Souda, Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama joined up with the duo amongst the wave of students.

“Yeah, it’s all right, Kuwata-kun. Thanks for asking!”

“Not bad dude.” Souda elbowed him. “I think you’ve raised a flag.”

“You have set your standards way too low.” Kuzuryuu shook his head.

“With Sonia as your target of your affection, it’s  a wonder how he can raise any flags at all.”

“That’s cold.”

The 6 made milled through the gymnasium, where a large amount of folding chairs were assembled.

“Ah, Kirigiri-san and the others at the back.” Pekoyama pointed out.

Sure enough, the entire battlefront were seated together at the very back, all doing their own things to pass the time.

“Maizono-san. Ready for duty again?” Kirigiri’s eyes narrow.

“Ah yes. Sorry about what happened earlier.”

“No need to apologize. I’m just concerned for your well-being.” A touch of emotion manages its way on the blank canvas of her poker face.

Hinata sat down next to Celestia, where a poker game was going on between her and Togami. He peered down at her two cards.

**A    6**

He took another glance at the 5 open cards between them.

**J   A   8   6  6**

“Check.” Celestia seemed pleased with her full house.

“Call.” Togami took two chips from his pile and added it to the pot.

Celestia’s eyes raise in appreciative surprise.

“Jumping the gun, Togami?”

He remained silent as he scrutinized the 5 cards below.

“Very well. I’ll do the same.” She added another two chips into the mix.

“No more bets.” Yamada was standing in as the croupier. “1, 2, 3, Reveal!”

Celestia displayed her hand.

“ Full House. Sixes full.”

Togami silently displayed his hand for the group to see.

Yamada drew a sharp intake of breath.

**A    A**

“A higher Full House.” He said in awe. “Aces full of sixes. Togami-dono wins.”

Togami smirked as he hoarded the chips.

“That was impressive on both ends.” Hinata clapped.  
“Hmph. This is nothing for the head of the Togami Conglomerate.”

“Long have I desired to face off against you. You certainly don’t disappoint.” Celestia admits.

“May I have your attention, please?” A teacher clears his throat.

The members of the battlefront quickly settled down as the teacher begins.

“Presenting Hope’s Peak Academy student council president, Nanami Chiaki.”

The gymnasium automatically bursts into applause as the girl takes her place on the podium. She surveys the crowd, and Hinata felt an immediate unease.

“I’ll be brief. There are several things that have come to my attention, and as the Student Council President, I cannot let them go on.”

“Firstly, we have apprehended a mischief maker who has created a ruckus unlike anything we’ve seen before in the history of this school. This student, who shall not be named, is now in a detention room. Please be reminded to limit the amount of ruckus you cause within school, or we will be forced to take disciplinary action.”

_You don’t think?_

_**It’s more than a possibility.** _

“Secondly, for quite a while now, a certain group of musicians have illegally taken up the premise of the school gymnasium to stage performances at night.”

The entire battlefront emitted gasps of surprise.

“Whilst popular, I’m afraid I will have to stop such going-ons from occurring again. The school gym was not designed for such events, and the next time they perform, I can assure you I will take immediate action.”

It was almost surreal how her gentle voice managed to carry out such an open threat. The members of the band were perplexed at this news. They weren’t the only ones. The NPCs seemed less than welcome to this news, and some even booed as the message sunk in.

“GO TO HELL, TENSHI! GO TO HELL!” Kuwata screamed.

“Silence, please.” Her voice had such a feeling of finality that managed to quell any further outbreaks from the crowd.

“Moving on, there has been a recent rise in the stealing of meal tickets by a certain-“

“Kirigiri-san.” Ishimaru hurriedly crossed over. “What does this mean for us? How will we continue Operation Tornado?”

“We’re still doing it.”

Huh?

“I have to thank her.” A trace of a smile blooms on her face. “This next operation might prove to be one of the most productive in a long time.”

“What’s the plan?” Oowada asked.

“We’re breaking into her room.”

“WHAT?!”

“Quiet down, Hinata. You’re going to make a scene.”

“Now before you think I’m being unreasonable, think about it. This is our first chance of a breakthrough, and I am not going to let this pass.”

She stood up abruptly.

“Guys. Emergency Meeting upstairs, NOW.”

** DATA PROCESSING ROOM: 4th Floor **

Dias chuckled as he watched the group hastily make their way upstairs on the computer screen.

“They’re eating it up. Just as planned.” He turned to the petit individual sitting on the chair beside.

“Ready for this?”

“Please.” The small boy smiled. “Call me Trinity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: THE Climax


	12. Sayaka Maizono's Final Performance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEEEE~  
> 500 views? Thank you all.  
> In thanks, extra large chapter!  
> End of Sayaka/Iwasawa Arc  
> See end notes for the Songs that Maizono sings.

Principal ’ s Office

“Operation Infiltrate Tenshi Domain?”

The members of the battlefront were quickly assembled minutes after Tenshi’s sudden announcement.

“Yes. In light of the recent announcement, I decided it would be beneficial to us to once more break into her residence.” Kirigiri confirmed.

“Wait. You guys broke into her room before?” Hinata questioned.

“Yeah.” Souda recalled. “It went bust, though. Last time by the time we finished picking the lock, more than half the time we had was gone, and then we found out all her info’s in a big old computer.”

“And how is this mission going to be any different from the last one?” Sonia asked.

“Simple. Now we have Fujisaki-san.”

The room turned to get a better look at the mousy-haired girl on the couch.

“She can hack?” Nidai sounded impressed.

“Actually, my specialty is programming, but I do know the basics.” She laughed nervously.

“No pressure, Fujisaki-san. Just try your best.” Ishimaru smiled.

Hinata noticed Maizono looking less than ecstatic upon hearing the news.

“Wait wait wait. So you’re saying we allow Tenshi to attack Girldemo?”

“No need to worry, Koizumi.” Kirigiri reassured her. “Tenshi wouldn’t resort to such brutal tactics. What she will do is stop the performance by taking teachers with her.”

“But they’re NPCs.” Kuwata frowned.

“Exactly. And remember our policy: We don’t attack them.”

“Why, though?” Oowada flexed his muscles. “I can take them out anytime I want.”

“Attacking innocents directly go against my ethics.” Kirigiri snapped.

“So, when the British are coming, what do we do?” Sonia questioned.

“Don’t resist. Just stall. We need as much time as we can get for Tenshi to stay away from her room.” She checked her watch.

“Right. Time to divide the jobs. Those joining the Infiltration with me are as follows: Souda, Fujisaki, Togami, Kuzuryuu, Tanaka, Hinata, Pekoyama and Oogami. I want the latter two to stand guard and alert us when Tenshi is coming. The rest of you do what you do best. Clear?”

“We start the operation in 5 hours, nightfall.  Yamada.” She directed. “Get posters of Girldemo out on every corner, on every floor, on every door, just make sure by the time this operation begins no one in this school doesn’t know about the upcoming performance.”

“T-That’s a rather tall order, Kirigiri-dono.” Yamada went pale.

“You have 5 hours. Use them well.” She smiled sweetly.

“Right. If we don’t have any more questions, I declare this meeting adjourned.”

DETENTION ROOMS

A lone ray of sunlight shone into the little holding cell that Ibuki Mioda was lying in.

The room was dusty and worn out from little use, but these were minor inconveniences in the studded eyes of the hyperactive individual. The springs on the mattress were still broken from her previous time in the room. She lazily strummed the oddly shaped guitar on her lap.

“Prick your finger, it is done. The moon has now eclipsed the sun. Angel has spread its wings, the time has come for bitter things.” She tunelessly rasped.

She took out the thin copy of the glossary of school rules, and gleefully began tearing the pages out one by one.

“Prick your finger, it is done. The moon has now eclipsed the sun. Angel has spread its wings, the time has come to- REPENT!” She flung the book towards the wall. _And then the crowd went nuts!_

_Marilyn Manson. Never really got what he was rambling about, but that was one hell of an epic guitar riff._

She giggled as she indulged herself in the fantastical chants of the crowd.

She was just about to begin anew when the steel door slid open.

“Ibuki Mioda. Get up. Your term’s done.” The teacher made a note on the clipboard, and then left her alone once more.

“Oh, marvelous!” She took another glance at the small little holding cell, and the state she left it in, before setting off at a brisk pace, her guitar slung on her back. Still hyper from the concoction she consumed in the chemistry lab, she practiced headbanging to get her eyelids back to their normal size.

It was then that a multicolored poster caught her attention.

GIRLS DEAD MONSTER

TONIGHT 7PM

ONE NIGHT ONLY

GYMNASIUM

Ibuki raised her eyes in surprise. She too, had heard the intercom announcement even in the holding cell. She incoherently muttered to an unknown entity, and then laughed out loud.

“Much balls. Very Wow. Such interesting…” She shrieked with laughter, drawing the attention of a few NPCs in the vicinity.

_Ibuki has something to look forward to tonight!_

***********************

Tenshi tore a poster from the bulletin board, much to the annoyance of the NPCs nearby.

“President! Why can’t you let us enjoy music in peace?”

“They’re our only fun in this world!”

“I don’t see how it’s unreasonable! RIGHT?”

“Yeah! Wait.” The gaggle of NPCs turns around in confusion.

“Where did she go?”

20 meters away, Chiaki Nanami continued on her way in silence. Maizono, Saionji, Sonia, Koizumi and Kuwata stared back on the poster, their eyes radiating with energy. Maizono’s, she noted, bore a degree of uncertainty.

She sighed inwards.

“So now we’re the bad guys?”

MUSIC HALL

 “So what’s with the new song being a ballad?” Saionji barked.

The group was practicing in the music hall, and Maizono had just finished singing a piece she composed on the guitar. But so far, the reactions were mixed.

“We’re an idol group, but that song’s a little bit more of a personal statement.” Koizumi shook her head.

“Hey come on!” Kuwata hastily rose in her defense. “That was beautiful. I mean, it’s not every day you hear something so earnest in a song!”

“I agree it is composed very nicely.” Sonia admitted. “But this song is unbefitting of a concert with the sole purpose of riling the masses up.”

**_A concert with that sole purpose?_ **

“I guess you do have a point.” Sayaka sighed. _And I spent quite a bit of time on it, as well._

“Maybe another time, on a less important operation, that would be quite a memorable performance. But just not tonight, the stakes are too high. OK?” Koizumi phrased the question such that answering ‘no’ would be extraordinarily difficult.

“Yeah.” Maizono pocketed the notepad.

“OK. Let’s go through the entire performance one more time. Take it from the top.”

***********************

_Kamukura._

**_Speaking._ **

_Who are you?_

**_I_ ** **_’_ ** **_m a metaphysical representation of the collective unconscious of the being called Hajime Hinata._ **

_So you_ _’_ _re my Hyde?_

**_To call yourself Jekyll would be an insult to Stevenson._ **

_Very snarky, aren_ _’_ _t you?_

 **_Snarky? Why yes. That_ ** **_’_ ** **_s the first time someone pointed that out. Perhaps a reevaluation of myself is in order._ **

_AM I A SCHIZOPHRENIAC OR WHAT?!_

**_I am not a personality generated by a mental disorder, so no. And for the record, it would be appreciated if you could stop phrasing your sentences in rhetoric._ **

_How very helpful._

**_Advice is free. I have lots of it especially for people of your mental capability._ **

_Up yours._

**_Well, what_ ** **_’_ ** **_s mine is yours, so you might want to reconsider that pathetic attempt of an insult._ **

**********************

6:55pm

“Kirigiri-san. I-I’m so sorry, but it’s not going to make it.”

Static crackled on the walkie-talkie before Kirigiri responded.

“Come again, Tsumiki?”

Mikan peeked out of the curtains in dismay.  
“There’s too little people. This operation is doomed.” She wailed.

“Get a grip on yourself. This operation will still go on. Tell the others to raise as much hype as possible. Do whatever it takes.”

“W-W-Whatever it takes???”

“Yes. They have my permission to do so. Make it one hell of a performance.”

“Uwawa…” Flustered, Tsumiki hurriedly ran backstage. “I’ll do my best.”

“Good. And when Tenshi starts heading back, notify me at once.”

In another corner, Maizono took a long draught from her bottle of mineral water. She took out the notepad from earlier on and starts humming the melody to herself. Again, the same question floated to the surface of her mind.

_What is being an idol to me?_

“Maizono-san. We better get into position.” Kuwata  informed her.

“Oh yes, thanks for being such a great help!”

6:58pm

“Nice doing business with you! Next!”

Yamada was as usual stationed in front of the gym, selling all sorts of merchandise featuring the idol group as the centerpiece. On normal days, the lines would go on for at least a 5 minutes’ walk. Today, however, sales were going slow, not even his new doujinshi series managed to pull up the sales.

 _Nyohohohoho_ _…_ _Business isn_ _’_ _t doing well. Perhaps the great me should bring out the big guns?_

“Well! If it isn’t Mr. Bowling BALL!”

Yamada froze.

 _That couldn't_ _be._

He looked up, and his worst fears were confirmed.

“M-M-M-MIODA-dono??!” He immediately assumed a protective stance. “COME AT ME, THEN. THIS BODY’S STILL GOT WHAT IT TAKES!”

“Gyehehe! No, no pranks today. Ibuki is going to see their performance today, but there’s a rather small turnout, isn’t there?” She looked around.

“HMPH. So it would seem.” Yamada huffed. “But on other days we have been doing well, even _without you._ _”_

“EEK! No need to place it in italics!” Ibuki laughed. “Best be going, then.” She briskly kicked the door open and exited the area.

 _Yep. She hasn_ _’_ _t changed._

7:00pm

“The crowd’s small.” Saionji remarked.

“They must have been intimidated by the MAN! Goddamn! Shit! Fuck!”

“Sonia. Did you seriously just curse?”

“Hmm? Did you say something, Kuwata-kun?”

“Now I’m getting the Souda treatment. Right then.” He spun his drumsticks round and round.

Sayaka dispassionately gazed at the crowd, their eyes gleaming with anticipation.

_Why do I do this?_

“OK! Ready when you are, Maizono-san!” Koizumi strapped on her guitar.

The idol personality rises back up in an instant.

“ALL RIGHT GUYS! LET’S PUT OUT ONE HELLOVA SHOW!”

Student Dormitory Building: Penthouse

_Ding!_

“I rather like bubble lifts.” Kuzuryuu grinned as they exited the elevator.

“Nothing special about them, they just have see-through walls.” Togami rolled his eyes.

“Perhaps it is the simple pleasure of a human to fantasize about the powers of aviation, when one is in a transparent spatial wormhole.” Tanaka mused.

“Ok. Souda, your call.” Kirigiri inspected the lock.

Souda stepped forward armed with a pin and needle.

"Well. It's still a pin tumbler lock with edge mounted cylinders." Souda grinned, and pocketed the pins and needle, taking out a small key in the process. "Looks like I can use a bump key."

"A what?"

“Bump key. Kirigiri-San wouldn't allow it if this was a stealth mission, and opening a door with a bump key is rather noisy." 

He inserted the key into the lock, took out a wrench and tapped hard. The key shifted inwards slightly. Souda then rotated the key slightly counter clockwise, then tapped hard again.

Click.

The key went fully into the keyhole, and the door was unlocked.

"We're good to go." Souda announced.

"Great." Kirigiri took out the walkie talkie and switched it on. "Oogami, Pekoyama, we're in."

"Roger that."

"Whatcha waiting for? Let's go!" Souda gleefully sneaked in.

"Knocking on heaven's door." Tanaka quipped.

Hinata walked in, unsure of what to expect of the room. Though spacious, it was littered everywhere with small boxes Hinata couldn't make out in the darkness. The place smelt strongly of vanilla, and a cool breeze blew

from the slightly open windows. 

"Somebody turn on the lights." Kuzuryuu muttered.

_Click._

The darkness evaporated, and Hinata whistled in surprise.

_This place is a complete mess._

Half eaten cups of instant noodles, tubs of ice cream, boxes of games and CDs littered the ground around Hinata. A large plasma TV stood at the centre of the rug, surrounded by various consoles and several loudspeakers.

"She's got 6 speaker surround." Souda whispered as he turned in wonder. "We never have six speaker surround."

"Fujisaki-San." Kirigiri pointed to a corner, where a thin black laptop stood.

Nodding in understanding, Fujisaki made her way to the laptop and was pleasantly surprised.

"Razer Blade 14 inch."

"Is that supposed to be good?" Kirigiri asked.

"The pixel density is awe inspiring. QUAD HD." She ecstatically booted up the thin laptop, and was promptly greeted by a passcode screen.

"Ok, Fujisaki. Work your magic-SOUDA! KUZURYUU! What the hell are you doing?"

The two had booted up Tenshi's XBOX, and a blank scoreboard was displayed on the screen.

"What did you two-"

"Ah yes." Kuzuryuu stammered. "Psychological Warfare, Kirigiri-San. Souda had the idea that we could delete the save files in her game, as well as all her achievements and play history and scores, to break her down into a period of mental..." (Notices her fuming face) "instability?"

"Dude you came up with the Idea first. Don't push the blame on me." Souda backed out. 

 

"Enough. How much did you delete?" Kirigiri demanded.

"Just this game' scores." Souda muttered.

Kirigiri took one look at the game, then at Souda.

"Play it. Set the highscores as high as they were before."

"Y-yes ma'am." Kuzuryuu sighed.

"Ever played Ikaruga before?" Souda paled.

"Nope. This just ain't our day."

Kirigiri strode over to Fujisaki, who was hard at work gaining access to Tenshi's computer. 

"Any luck?"

"This should take about a minute or so." Fujisaki wiped her brow. 

"Right. Let's just hope Maizono-San and the others can stall them long enough."

GYMNASIUM

“ _We talk about monochromatic stories in a monochrome world, sepia colored memories, leaving it a mystery~_ _”_

Maizono Sayaka felt something different within this performance: the smaller, more devoted crowd perhaps, or more probably a feeling of self-awareness not usually present in her past performances. As she continued turning on the charm, she could feel the familiar pleasure of hearing the crowd’s cheers and applause.

“ _A vivid color flows in the monochrome background, and it will flow towards you~_ _”_

The degree of comfort she received from being an idol by the audiences was nothing short of extraordinary. The fans waved from left to right, their eyes mesmerized by the performance.

_What are they applauding, though?_

******************

As they first song finished, the room automatically breaks out into more cheering and whoops. As Maizono and the other made preparations for the next song, out of her peripheral vision Tsumiki was wildly waving at them to come backstage.

“Howawan… Tenshi is making her way down from the faculty building! And t-t-teachers as well!” She burst into tears.

“No need to cry, Tsumiki-san.” Sonia puffed. “We shall simply continue performing!”

“What if things turn violent?” Koizumi frowned.

“Well, if she does resort to violence, SHE WILL BE GREETED WITH THE SUPERMASSIVE FORCE THAT IS NEKOMARU NIDAI!” He screamed.

“I think that would be a direct breach of Kirigiri-san’s orders.”

“Let’s just perform the best we can.” Saionji twiddled with her mike.

******************

Ibuki Mioda blankly scrutinized the idol group. The performance was proving to be just as boring as the others.

_No passion. No honesty. Nothing cool._

She sighed fitfully.

_I knew I should have brought the water balloons._

Tenshi ’ s Residence

“HOW THE HELL DO YOU PASS THIS GAME?!”Kuzuryuu threw his controller in frustration, as he exhausted his last life.

“Well, it _is_ a danmaku game. Bullet hell is expected, but this polarity switching thing is just way too complicated.”Souda groaned.

“At the rate we’re going, we’re not going to go past stage one, let alone stage 5.” 

“Perhaps this book of walkthroughs would help?” Togami returned from a room carrying a thick manual the size of an average dictionary.

“Where did you just come from?” Hinata frowned.

“Her bedroom. And don’t bother going in, Tanaka is getting even more delusional than usual.” Togami flipped the pages with an expert touch.

“Why? What’s he doing?”

“He is performing a moving wrestler’s bridge on Tenshi’s bed.”

“EXORCIST!” Tanaka screamed from the room.

Interested, Hinata himself stepped into the room. It was modest, with a faintly pink bed, a bookshelf and many power outlets, jammed full with video game chargers.

“Begone, mortal! I am preoccupied with an important cleansing of the area!” Tanaka struggled in his awkward posture, as he slowly lifted his right leg upwards, such that the only places he had for support were his two hands and left leg.

“Don’t worry, not disturbing. Please continue whatever cockamamie stunt you’re doing and if I die as a result, I can assure you it’s not your fault.”

Ignoring Tanaka’s frantic objections, Hinata took a closer look at the bookcase. Large volumes of books pertaining to video games were stacked on top of one another. A plushie of a white rabbit with angel wings sat on the top shelf.

“Magical Miracle Girl Usami.” Hinata read the label.

 _So she_ _’_ _s got a cute side as well?_

“Guys! Breakthrough!” Kirigiri called.

 _Already?_ Hinata thought as he sprinted out of the room, Tanaka in tow.

Sure enough, the sleek black laptop displayed a cream yellow background, and several folders.

Battlefield 4

Hope’s Peak Academy

Angel Player

Student Council Committee

“Well. We cracked it. So, which should we see first?”

“I believe that ‘Angel Player’ seems to be of interest.”

“Nope! It sounds like a video game, for god’s sake.”

“Battlefield 4’s the video game.”

“What? She can’t have two?”

“SILENCE!” Kirigiri cut in. “Fujisaki, can you copy all the data?”

“That would take an hour.” Fujisaki shook her head.

“Take apart the hard disk.” Togami suggested.

“What did I tell you about us not being here?” Kirigiri thought hard.

“Fine. Start with the Angel Player.”

Fujisaki double clicked the icon, and they were promptly greeted by a display:

DES 128 Bit Encrypted

Enter your password

“Way ahead of it.” Fujisaki quickly typed the key, and the screen dissolved into a sea of blue.

ANGEL PLAYER ver 2.1.5.

The title screen dissolved, and a table of contents quickly replaced it.

_Wait. What?!_

“Isn’t that-“ Hinata began.

“Yeah. There’s no doubt.” Kirigiri drew an excited breath. “But why is it in English, though?”

HARMONICS

DELAY

DISTORTION

ABSORB

HAND SONIC

HOWLING

OVERDRIVE

Hinata stared at the small screen, beginning to take in what he was seeing.

 _Tenshi_ _’_ _s battle skills._

The sharp crackling of the walkie talkie snapped Kirigiri out of her trance.

“Kirigiri. Tenshi and several teachers are making their way to the Gymnasium.” Pekoyama reported. “I would advise you hurry up.”

“I hear you, Pekoyama-san. Don’t worry. Things are getting very interesting up here.”

Without any need for direction, Fujisaki clicked ‘Hand Sonic’.

A template of a human figure, emerged, and a thin blade began forming on his right wrist.

“That’s undoubtedly Hand Sonic.” Kuzuryuu breathed.

“Kirigiri, this software… I’ve never seen anything of the sort before.”

Kirigiri stayed silent as she observed the animation repeating itself.

“Let’s try the others.” She gave the order to continue. Kirigiri checked her watch once more.  6 minutes had passed, and they were already progressing in leaps and bounds with a barrage of new information.

GYMNASIUM

Yamada kicked back in his chair, pleased with the growing crowd of students coming to listen to the performance.

“I knew it, I knew it. They were bound to come in the end.” He chuckled to himself as he helped himself to a second bag of chips. The group were now singing their second single, ‘ _I am not typical_ _’_ _!_ Yamada soon found himself humming to the catchy beat as he took out his sketchbook and pen.

 _This sketch of Suzaku, yeah, it definitely needs more spin._ He thought to himself as he surveyed his latest work, an in progress yaoi doujinshi.

CRASH!

The door to the Gymnasium in front of Yamada burst open, and Yamada choked on a potato chip seeing who the new visitors were.

_Tenshi! OMG!_

_AND TEACHERS! OMFG!_

The student council president took one look at Yamada, and then nodded to a nearby teacher.

“I’m going to have to confiscate these.” The plump woman announced.

“B-b-but these are my works-“

“Who gave you permission to sell things in school?”

“W-WAIT! I DEMAND TO SPEAK WITH THE STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT! I DEMAND TO-“Yamada’s pitiful attempt to stall Tenshi went unnoticed as she made her way into the Gymnasium.

Yamada shook his head in resignation.

 _It_ _’_ _s out of my hands now._

*******************

The 400-strong audience barely noticed the new visitors, but Sayaka and the others paled mid-performance as they saw Tenshi and the teachers.

 _Don_ _’_ _t panic._ Sayaka reminded herself as she continued singing.

A teacher began giving instructions to a student to leave, only for him to angrily shrug him off. The teacher began dragging the student out, but a furious group of students began angrily pulling him back.

 _Yes. That_ _’_ _s it!_ Sayaka felt exhilarated. _FIGHT FOR US!_

The effect of the audience seemed to motivate the rest of the group as well, as they happily began performing with a greater passion than ever before.

Soon, more teachers began filling in as Tenshi looked on. The audience seemed to be a rioting mass now, with teachers fighting to control the mob.

“THIS MUSIC IS OUR LIFE!”

“DAMN YOU! THIS IS BULLSHIT!”

“THEY WORKED HARD FOR THIS DAMNIT!”

********************

_Music._

Ibuki Mioda surveyed the riot in the safe region of the grandstand, as she sipped a can of Cola.

 _It_ _’_ _s capable of making invisible your worries, your fears, your insecurities. Lyrics that strike a chord within you will stay in your memories for a longer time._

_A form of expression of your inner psyche? Of course! It is your wishes, your fears, your imagination that constructs beautiful music._

_Sometimes,_ she smiles ruefully; _people have nothing left but a dream._

_And a dream is something that you will hold on to._

_Making music that appeals to other people_ _’_ _s dreams garners you fans._

She looked up in time to see the stage lights blow, the speakers switch off.

_And then the crowd went nuts._

Tenshi ’ s Residence

“Kirigiri, this clearly means-“

“I know what it implies, Togami.” Kirigiri interrupts, as they gaze at the animation of ‘Harmonics’, where the figure duplicates itself into two. “It means the probability of her being a servant of ‘god’ has just been lessened, but it doesn’t answer the question of who she is.”

“This software is similar to the way we create weapons, out of dirt.” Fujisaki breathed.

_True. Maybe she is just human._

_No. No human would be willingly aid the obliteration of others._

_I need more information._ She decided.

“Close it, Fujisaki. Show me more about Hope’s Peak Academy.”

Fujisaki exited the application, and then right clicked the folder.

“Kirigiri. It’s a public folder.” Fujisaki frowned.

“You mean more than one person has access to it in this network?”

“Yes. And what complicates things is that I’m not the administrator. The level of access we’re granted isn’t guaranteed.”

She opened the folder, and was greeted by a different display:

AES ENCRYPTED

PLEASE ENTER KEY

_AES?_

“Odd. Someone changed the encryption.” Fujisaki gaped.

“What do you mean, someone changed it?” Kuzuryuu demanded.  
“It’s improbable, but I’m guessing someone rewrote the encryption program from scratch in the duration that we spent looking at ‘Angel Player’.” Fujisaki shook her head in dismay. “That should normally take more than 5 minutes, especially considering it’s AES.”

“Can the timid one please enlighten me, what is this AES you are speaking of?”

“Advanced Encryption Standard. Let’s just say, I have no idea how to break it quickly.”

“Wait wait wait wait. You mean somebody knows that we’re illegally accessing Tenshi’s computer?” Hinata froze.

**_Ping!_ **

The group jumped. A closer look at the laptop would reveal a small message in a window.

☺LOL. BIG BROTHER IS WATCHING YOU ☺

GOOD LUCK TRYING TO BREAK THIS.

IDDQD, n00bs.

Kirigiri’s blood went cold.

“What the hell is this?!” Togami stammered.

“THEY KNOW! THEY KNOW!” Souda screamed.

“The amount of encryption increased yet again.” Fujisaki paled as she hastily made some checks. “Whoever’s doing this is doing so at inhuman speeds.”

Kirigiri swore silently as the truth began crashing around her.

_All of this was a lure?_

_Then who am I truly up against?_

Just then, the walkie talkie blared once more.

“K-Kirigiri-san!” Tsumiki wailed. “It’s terrible… The diversion division’s been detained.”

“Ku… to be forced to surrender the battle after such a provocation, my dignity would be in shambles.” Tanaka grimaced.

“We’ll stay here until Tenshi leaves.” Kirigiri ordered. _I have no intention of letting this challenge go unnoticed._

******************

The boy named Trinity laughed as he surveyed the group panicking in Tenshi’s room.

 _Who still uses DES in a time like this?_ He thought to himself as he watched his finished work on the computer. _The amount of info you_ _’_ _ve just seen was nothing worth keeping secret._

He took out a small handheld console and booted it up.

_All yours, Dias._

GYMNASIUM

“Keep your hands off me you half-baked heifers!”

The members of Girls Dead Monster were all being held against their will as several teachers seized the stage. Tenshi herself stood at the very back of the Gymansium, giving instructions from afar. The NPCs stationed backstage seemed to have finally been coerced to assist the teachers in their reclamation of the gym.

“Well, didn’t think it would end up like this.” Koizumi sighed.

“Nidai, tell me this constitutes as an act of violence against us.” Kuwata pleaded.

“No.” Nidai shook his head. He stood on his own, carefully guarded by a teacher. “Technically this is just an obstruction.”

Maizono stood shaking, her hands held behind by a teacher, as the teachers began milling onstage. The students below, however, continued to fight as the teachers tried their best to prevent them from proceeding.

“This is bullshit!”

“Let go of them!”

“They’ve done nothing wrong!”

“That music is all we have!”

At this a male teacher turns and addresses the crowd:

“We have only been letting it slide until now! Don’t get so full of yourself!”

“GDM!GDM! GDM! GDM!”

“GDM! GDM! GDM! GDM!”

“GDM!”

“GDM! GDM!”

“GDM!”

The crowd began chanting their name like a mantra as they continued to struggle against the barricade of teachers.

“Wow.” Sonia whistled. “They really do find our music a pleasure to listen to.”

_That's not it. They need us. They need me._

*********************

 _“_ _Hey, Naegi-kun._ _”_

_It was another normal day at school, before the entire despair incident. The two sat under the magnolia tree, now in full bloom._

_“_ _I_ _’_ _ve been thinking about what I would do when I quit idoling._ _”_

_The boy sharply turns._

_“_ _You_ _’_ _re quitting?_ _”_

 _“_ _It_ _’_ _s purely hypothetical!_ _”_ _I hastily correct myself._

 _“_ _Why would you think about that?_ _”_

_I lean back on the tree trunk as I ponder on the question._

_“_ _Well, it_ _’_ _s certainly a big job. But you know about that already, and there will come a time when people start losing interest. I_ _’_ _ve been thinking about quitting before that happens. It_ _’_ _s like quitting whilst my reputation as an idol is intact._ _”_

_He shook his head kindly._

_“_ _Well, the decision is yours to make, but reality is that you can_ _’_ _t run from your responsibilities._ _”_

 _“_ _But_ _…”_ _I look away, still unsure._

 _“_ _You can only be prepared to take such a responsibility, I think._ _”_ _He continues._ _“_ _Some people choose to distract themselves with new hobbies-_ _“_

 _“_ _No time for that._ _”_

_We both laugh, and that familiar sticky feeling in my heart reawakens._

_“_ _Some choose to just grin and bear it, like you, which will eventually wear you down, and some choose to rely on others by um_ _…”_ _He turns, and his expression is sheepish._ _“_ _trusting someone._ _”_

_I raise my eyebrows, slightly miffed._

_“_ _You know, I wouldn_ _’_ _t mind if you said that another word for relying on others is to love somebody._ _”_

_His face immediately turns a sheen of pink._

_“_ _L-love is a rather strong word._ _”_ _He stuttered._

 _“_ _True. I guess it would be an exaggeration to use it on somebody that motivated me to continue all this while._ _”_ _I casually twist a lock of hair._

 _“_ _Oh. Um_ _…”_ _Naegi seemed lost for words as he searched desperately for a way to continue the conversation._ _“_ _That_ _’_ _s good, I guess._ _”_

 _I stare at him in disbelief. **Now he**_ **_’_ ** **_s being deliberately stupid._ **

_I close my eyes in resignation._

_“_ _Naegi-kun. Can I be selfish for a while?_ _”_

 _“_ _Selfish? Uh_ _…_ _yeah! Sure._ _”_ _He laughs._

_I grit my teeth._

_“_ _I_ _…_ _have feelings for you._ _”_

 _The laughter freezes on Naegi_ _’_ _s face. His eyes seemed to be focused on nowhere in particular, and for a while his jaw fails to return to his normal place._

_At the same time, I hoped what appears on my face is just a blush, instead of the look of determination I so rigidly wore._

_“_ _Uh_ _…”_ _He began._

 _“_ _AndIJustWantedToAskWhetherYouShareMyFeelingsAsWell._ _”_ _I sputter._

_Finally, the blood begins flowing into my cheeks._

_For a moment he looks away, taking a deep breath._

_When he looks back, his eyes bearing the blinding light that he rarely displayed._

_“_ _Maizono-san, I_ _’_ _m sincerely honored that you harbored feelings for me._ _”_ _He cleared his throat, the embarrassment on his face still woefully apparent._ _“_ _You have been my first real friend here in this School, and I will always be grateful._ _”_

 _“_ _And for a while, when in middle school, I also bore_ _…_ _a certain fascination and admiration for you, the way you pursued your dreams, living the high life, sacrificing so much. You can say my desire to befriend you of all people was stronger than anyone else_ _’_ _s._ _”_

_Hearing this, the knots in my heartstrings loosen slightly. A faint euphoria begins making its presence known within me._

_“_ _I truly am happy that we are able to be in this situation today._ _”_ _He smiled._ _“_ _Being normal friends with everyone here is really satisfying. But_ _…”_ _He hesitates, and I could see in his mind a battle to find the right words to describe his predicament._

 _“_ _I_ _…_ _already harbor a stronger set of feelings for_ _…_ _somebody else._ _”_ _He finished lamely._

_I blink in surprise. Of course. It could hardly go unnoticed, his frequent attempts to approach her, initiating a conversation, helping her with chores, spending time after school following her._

_I exhale, and the tension within me evaporates._

_“_ _Yeah. I could see that._ _”_

 _“_ _You WHAT?_ _”_ _He did a double take._

 _“_ _You have special feelings towards Kirigiri-san, don_ _’_ _t you?_ _”_

 _It was comical how quickly Naegi_ _’_ _s face turned beet red._

 _“_ _H-how did you- no, don_ _’_ _t bother replying, you_ _’_ _re an esper and all that._ _”_ _He gives up._ _“_ _Yes. I have a strong desire to get to know her better, gain her trust, and then gradually_ _…”_ _he pauses,_ _“_ _eventually... Ok. REALLY eventually, let her allow me to be her target of affection._ _”_

 _He continues:_ _“_ _I know it_ _’_ _s selfish, but I want things to remain as they are between us. I really am glad that you confessed, and I thank you for it. But, I don_ _’_ _t want to give up on her just yet._ _”_ _An apologetic tone manages to sneak its way into his voice._

_I mull over his words in silence. Truth be told, this might have been what I expected out of this confession, a confirmation of my deductions, a dissolving of my insecurities._

_“_ _Yeah. I can understand._ _”_

_"Maizono-San?"_

_"I sort of expected this ending..." I admit. "And I agree, a relationship between us now when I'm an idol would just be asking for trouble."_

_"Yeah." Relief floods his voice. "That's true."_

_"So I accept it. Continue chasing Kirigiri, and don't give up."_

_"Thank you. Thank you so much!" He laughs, and the remains of my insecurities vanish, vanquished._

_I take a deep breath, and finally made my decision._

_"But there's just one thing. If you're not going to give up on your feelings for her,"_

_I lean forward and softly planted a kiss on his left cheek._

_"I'm not going to, either." I said simply._

_His eyes widen as the gravity of the meaning of my action sinks in. He slowly raises his hand to his face, touching upon the small smear of lipstick only faintly discernible from the crimson of his cheek._

_"Um... Uh... Wow." He stammered._

_I giggle as a small smile begins creeping on his face._

_"But you know I can't return these feelings for you, right?"_

_"I'm still not giving up until the day arrives when Kirigiri-San decides to return your feelings." I laugh._

_"Sooner or later, you're going to have to give up, though." He shook his head. "The day will come when we won't be able to see each other anymore."_

_"Let's just hope that day won't come."_

_"No. It will. But before and after that day, whether by television of radio or even live, I'll continue supporting you. Every interview, every game show, every performance, I'll be there. I'll try my best to. Remember that every time you need strength. That I can promise you."_

_I look into his eyes, determined, serious, and a light brighter than anything I've seen shone from the abyss of his eyes._

_"Thank you, Naegi-kun. For everything and everything to come."_

_As if on cue, we get up, patting the specks of dirt on the back of our clothes. He stays silent as he gazes up towards me._

_Then he embraces me, and his warmth floods my entire being as he puts his arms around me. I silently return the hug, clinging tightly on that which would never be. Rocking slightly, the embrace continues as he pats my back lightly._

_Finally, it ends, and he relinquishes his grip towards me. He looks up, and a grin blooms on his boyish face._

_"No, Maizono-San. Thank you."_

** GYMANSIUM: PA ROOM **

The NPC which controlled the stage effects was not amused.

"It is so irresponsible and such a blatant breach of the school rules to come in here and assist an unauthorized performance." The teacher droned.  "I shall expect a full reflection to be submitted to my pigeonhole as soon as possible... And a detention shall be in order as well."

"Yes, ma'am." He blandly replied.

"Don't give me that look! Be more remorseful! You should-"

**PEW**

The teacher stops in mid sentence, as the front of her torso stained with crimson from the bullet wound. She collapses in to heap, the assailant standing directly behind her, gun in hand.

"Wait wait what are you doing-"

**PEW**

Silently, a bullet embeds itself into his skull, and he sunk deeper into his chair.

Dias messily moved the body away , and sat down.  He looked at the small gun in his right hand.

_PSS silent pistol. Asena has good taste._

He redirected his attention at the commotion downstairs, prepared to initiate the final stage of the operation.

_So, Sayaka Maizono. What will your answer be?_

**********************

"We're confiscating all the instruments." The teacher announced over the din caused by the audience.

I took one look at the mike stand and guitar being prepared to be taken away, and paled.

"Don't touch that." I muttered.

"Huh?!" The teacher cocked her head to a side.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" I scream as I thrashed against my bonds. I flail, and finally I am free. I hastily snatch away the guitar and run, and eventually I am cornered, mike stand in front of me.

"Give that back.' Another teacher orders as they encircle me, my friends staring in wonder all this while.

_I"m not going to quit. I am not giving up._

_This responsibility of helping others... I will continue upholding it!_

Grabbing the empty mike stand, just for show, I take a deep breath as the crowd begins to grow silent.

I strum the guitar. Miraculously, the chords play over the speakers.

Filled with renewed confidence, I continue. The teachers have also stopped, their faces agape with amazement. A single spotlight shines towards me as the entire area dims.

_Watch me... Naegi-kun._

** LIBRARY **

Celestia sat in a plush armchair, balancing a cup of Ceylon as she perused a copy of ' _Liar Game"._

Suddenly, the television in the room flickers on, and the strumming of a guitar was heard.

She sat upright. _What on earth?_

** CAFETERIA **

Hanamura, Ishimaru and Oowada stare in amazement as a girl began to hum in tune with the guitar.

"Isn't that?"

"Maizono-San, without a doubt!"

Sure enough, unbeknownst to them, all around the campus, the performance was being broadcasted live.

**_My lie lies on frozen lips,_ **

**_as pale petals about to fall off_ **

**_Hopefully I'll get used to this_ **

**_hoax that my love made._ **

Tenshi stood stock still on her way out at the entrance to the gym, as the performance of the young idol continued.

Making up her mind, she slowly walked back, perhaps taking a fancy to bear witness to this Idol's first and last performance.

  **TENSHI'S RESIDENCE**

The group looked around for the source of the song.

"Why is Maizono-San still performing?" Kuzuryuu frowned.

"I don't know, but this song feels... Different from the others." Togami admitted.

**_Wind whines through broken tips,_ **

**_as our memories die off_ **

**_Hopefully we'll get used to our_ **

**_hugs meaning goodbye._ **

Hinata stared at Fujisaki working on breaking the encryption. _This is getting nowhere._ He needed more answers on why he was here, and she was being as helpful as an air conditioner in Antarctica.

Finally, he decided to take matters in his own hands.

_KAMUKURA. Help me with the decryption._

**_What?  Why should I bother?_ **

_You know you want information just as much as I do. Are you really going to allow this chance to slip away?_

**_... You're insufferable._ **

"Fujisaki, let me try."

She looked up from her work in surprise.

"You can break the code?"

"I might. Just give me control of the computer for a while." Hinata smiled.

*************************

Trinity lazed back as he furiously mashed buttons on his gaming console.

_How on earth does Nanami get a full combo on "Nightmare"?_

He finally gives up, and places the console back onto the desk, and places his attention back onto the speaker

**_Loves me, loves me not_ **

**_Tried to get a rise out of_ **

**_Magnolia petals but they're_ **

**_Soon scattered over me..._ **

_A magnolia? I wonder if she knows it can symbolize despair?_

**PING**

Trinity blinked once. Twice. He spun around at his computer in disbelief.

The group of intruders had hacked its way into the Hope's Peak academy folder.

_But Fujisaki shouldn't have that much experience against AES!_

**PING**

A message popped up on a window.

**LOOK WHAT WE HAVE HERE!**

**All ur bases r belong to us. :P**

A vein began pulsing on trinity's temple as he reread the message in anger and confusion.

_Since when did he become such a bad boy?!_

He hastily rebooted the security camera feed, and the sight offered no better explanation for his predicament.

_Hajime Hinata broke it?_

_He's not a hacker, he should be nothing! How can he-_

A horrible thought dawned on him. The effect was similar to that of a sucker punch.

_Surely not- but what better explanation for this?_

Desperate, he hastily grabbed the walkie talkie.

"Dias! Emergency! Emergency! Please respond!"

**_Watch me fall, and drop away..._ **

**********************

"Not bad, Hinata!" Souda slapped him on the back.

"Quick." Kirigiri commanded. "Start searching for any clues."

Hinata thought hard, then typed in two words on the search engine.

**Kyouko Kirigiri.**

3 results were displayed, and Hinata clicked the first one.

**78th class Student Roster**

The profiles of 16 students presented itself, some of which were unnervingly familiar.

"Togami. That's you. Super high school level Heir." Kuzuryuu stared.

Togami seemed lost for words as he perused the list.

"Aoi, Oogami, Kuwata, Ishimaru, Taeko, Oowada, Togami, Yamada, Maizono, Fujisaki, and me..." Kirigiri muttered as the barrage of new information sunk in.

_As I thought. We're connected somehow._

"Mortal, search my name at once!" Tanaka commanded.

Obediently, Hinata typed 'Gundam Tanaka'.

4 results were displayed, and Hinata clicked the one of notable interest.

**77th class Student Roster**

14 students this time, but almost all of them were instantly recognized by the group.

"Sonia-San and I were in the same class?" Souda gaped.

"Pekoyama..."

"Huahaha! Animal breeder! A fine talent to have. I would have expected nothing less befitting for  myself."

"Kirigiri-San. This is extraordinary." Togami finally spoke.

"Hinata. Hurry up. Search your name. It's not anywhere amongst these."

 _Way ahead of you._ Hinata thought as he entered his name into the system.

**0 results displayed.**

_... Huh?_

"I don't understand." Hinata stammered.

**_My name! Search my name!_ **

But it was too late. Suddenly, the folder closed on its own, and a system message reported that the folder did not exist in this computer.

"He removed the folder from the network." Fujisaki whispered.

"Now what?" Hinata asked.

"Retreat. I've seen enough. Switch it off."

** GYMNASIUM **

The crowd was a sea of silence as the melancholy of the guitar played for all to hear. I begin the bridge:

**_Full of tears shall be stream,_ **

**_my life ends up Lacrimosa~_ **

**_Shattered heart, burned my life out_ **

**_Why're you still my remedy._ **

_"You can't escape from your responsibilities." That's true, Naegi. In this life, everything is unfair._

_But I'm prepared now._

_This is my answer to the world._

_I... Am an IDOL!_

**_Loves me, loves me not_ **

**_Tries to get a rise out of_ **

**_Magnolia petals but they're_ **

**_Soon scattered over me._ **

**_Watch me fall, and drop away..._ **

_Naegi-kun, thank you._

_For everything._

_I hope one day you'll forgive me,_

**_Hear me cry,_ **

**_Our love's dead, dried..._ **

_Let's meet again in our next life..._

************************

The guitar drops with a clunk, and the spotlight shines on a blank canvas.

The remaining members of the idol group stared at the spot where Sayaka Maizono had, a few moments ago, stood and performed in.

Tenshi gave an approving nod, then silently slipped out of the gym.

"S-she's gone." Saionji whispered.

"Obliterated."

Kuwata seemed to be taking the news the worst out of all of them. He was already shaking his head in furious denial.

**_Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap._ **

A lone member of the audience starts clapping, despite the glares of the teachers to remain silent.

"What? I'll admit to being impressed even if you don't." Ibuki quipped.

**********************

** PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE **

"Obliterated, you say?"

The battlefront hastily assembled minutes after the operation ended,

"She just vanished into thin air." Tsumiki sniffed.

"But that's improbable. She made no contact with Tenshi!" Celestia frowned.

"It means we were wrong about the requirements for being obliterated." Kirigiri paced behind her desk. "It's not just following Tenshi and leading a normal school life."

"Summarize the findings in Tenshi's room for us, Kirigiri." Ishimaru moved on.

"First, Tenshi created her battle skills herself, and didn't receive them from a higher being, like I suspected."

"How the hell do you make a blade protrude out of your wrist?!" Oowada groaned.

"A software called Angel Player. The second finding is that I have confirmed, that all of us were indeed classmates in the same school."

The battlefront lapsed into silence.

"Seriously?" Hanamura gaped.

"With talents and all that?" Nidai gestured.

"Yes. I will take my time to update our background information  and you will get to see them shortly."

"Question. If we really are all from the same school, then why are we all dead?"

"Togami, your guess is as good as mine."

She took a deep breath, and continued.

"Finally, it seems Tenshi has powerful allies."

"Who?"

"If I knew, I would tell you." Kirigiri spat. "The one we've encountered was just as proficient in programming, if not better, than Fujisaki. What's worth noting is that Fujisaki's talent is in fact programming, so a person with similar abilities is definitely a force to be reckoned with."

"Maybe it's just an NPC."

"No. NPCs don't taunt us like he did."

Kuwata sat by himself in stunned silence,  mouthing Maizono's name over and over.

"Ok. That aside. Now who's the main vocalist for Girls Dead Monster?" Koizumi asked.

"None of us want the position, that's for sure." Saionji barked.

Hinata thought hard, then a curious idea began to bloom.

"Uhh... I kind of have a suggestion."

"Yes, Hinata-kun?"

"There's this girl, with definite talent in singing that I think we can consider." He briefly descibed her appearance to the group.

At this, Kirigiri's expression darkened. She wasn't the only one, several of the other members seemed to simultaneously groan.

"What?"

"We know perfectly well who she is."

"You do?" Hinata was taken aback. "Then why isn't she-"

"She quit the battlefront after several issues with the band." Kirigiri said simply.

"Wait, another vocalist before Maizono-San?" Kuwata looked up.

"Yeah. She left after some creative differences between the band. This was before you arrived."

_Well, at least that solves the mystery of the erased name._

"No choice then." Kirigiri straightened her gloves. "Tomorrow, we call her out once more."

** HOPE'S PEAK STEERING COMMITEE ROOM **

"Alright, Trinity. Report on what happened." Dias paced.

"Well, Maizono was perfectly obliterated."

"Yes, we can see that. Go on." Nanami pressed.

"But the group breaking into your apartment saw more than what they should have."

"What did they see?" Dias demanded.

"Their student profiles."

Dias frowned.

"Well, it's not much. Things won't change that much for us. But how did Fujisaki get through?"

"Actually, it was Hinata who broke the encryption."

Blank shock etched onto Dias' face.

"Hinata did that?" Asena questioned.

"Yes."

"Oh god. Oh god oh god." Dias whispered.

"What does this mean?" Nanami cocked her head to a side.

"It means Kamukura Izuru has awakened within Hinata."

Nanami paused, lost in thought. 

Her eyes finally focus in realization. 

"Of all the fury of Zero, Vergil, Morrigan and Dr. Doom."

"But that's impossible." Asena pointed out. "The memories regarding him are safely locked in the Archives _._ For him to appear now must be-”

"Divine intervention? A deus ex machina?"

The group silently surveys one another in despair.

Finally, Dias sighed.

"I'm going to report the findings to him. The rest of you, dismissed."

"Yes, Dias."

As he exited the room, he recalled the performance an hour ago.

_It was admittedly a lot better._

_That's one down, and a lot more to go._

Kamukura appearing was nothing short of a miracle, but it was nothing more than a hypothesis. Still, it was a lead.

_The game, as they say, is finally afoot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh. This chapter made me so pumped :)  
> Initially, I was thinking about using Iwasawa's song for her obliteration, but I just thought that it was slightly lacking.  
> So I had Sayaka sing her rendition of M2U's Magnolia. Yeah. I play deemo, and I just love that song.  
> So before I release the next chapter, I'm starting a prequel story that will cover what happened before they died. This will be regularly updated in between chapters of this and that. So, no baseball action... Yet.  
> Thanks for reading thus far!


	13. Rejections, Rejections everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some hints dropped here and there for this chapter.   
> And Yes, Leon and Ibuki is going to be a thing that will be developed over time.  
> Enjoy!

Dias briskly walked, wiping the sweat accumulated on his forehead. The chatter of the crowd born from Maizono's spectacular last performance had subsided, and already, she had faded into the grey of their memories.

 _Perfectly understandable._ Dias thought. _To move on, one forgets. But that's why history repeats itself._

He navigated through the spacious hallways, and the familiar feeling of rising tension had made its presence known once more within the walls of his heart. _The only other person I don't want to disappoint._ Finally, he arrives at his destination, and knocks on the polished door.

"Come in." A clear voice rang.

** Principal's Dormitory, Hotel ZETSUBOU **

The teen looked up as Dias came in. Dressed entirely in a tight fitting military-style black uniform, a lock of red hair covered his right eye. Perhaps it was his overall demeanor and appearance that he earned his code name-

"Ragna." Dias began.

"Once again, don't call me that." He spoke dryly. "Ragna the Bloodedge has white hair."

"But you seem to like the name, do you not? Not minding when Nanami first called you that." Dias took a jab.

"I'm just saying, it would be better suited on other people." Ragna blushed. "So what do you want? I noted the urgency in your voice, so I pushed this meeting ahead of schedule. You're not giving me any time to make sufficient progress." Ragna gestured to the Oak Chair.

"No, thank you, I'll stand." Dias paced nervously. "So I take it the entire affair with Sayaka Maizono has-" Ragna nodded. "Good. That's one. But the operation came with a price." Dias inspected a small photo frame on the bookcase. "Kirigiri Kyouko now knows she was in the 78th class of Hope's peak Academy."

Ragna evaluated his words in silence. "Well, it was bound to happen." He finally  spoke. "But they won't find out about the school life of mutual killings, of course. Sayaka as you predicted kept mum about that."

"Yeah, she wouldn't dare." Dias gave a self-satisfactory smile. "And Kirigiri's getting increasingly suspicious of Hinata Hajime's identity. The fact that his name didn't show up in the register didn't help matters."

"Of course his name wouldn't be inside. With all that fiasco about Izuru Kamukura, his past as Hinata Hajime became non-existent, erased. At least, that's what Trinity told me." Ragna sounded uncertain. "But as long as there's no real evidence-"

"Hinata Hajime hacked into our Public Folders and went head to head against Nanami and won. What do you make of that?"

The look on Ragna's face beautifully blended itself into surprise, then sheepishness.

"Sheer dumb Luck?" Ragna offered.

"Wrong person, wrong talent. And by the way, he's also causing quite the bit of trouble in school, despite not meaning to. So, I decided to offer him a position in the student council for Nanami to keep him in check." Dias sighed, then began anew: "Do you know how long his spiel of self-deprecation was before he finally accepted the job? Even as an NPC?!"

"Some things don't change even after death." Ragna nodded knowingly. "Death is never the panacea to all human problems and eccentricities."

"15 minutes. 15 minutes!" Dias cried. "On an on about how unworthy he is for such a position, and he's only the deputy president for god's sake! He'll do nothing unless by some freak accident Nanami decides to abdicate. Even telling him that, he says he's unwilling to take up such a title, that he's only a stepping stone for the sake of hope."

"Then how was he finally convinced?" Ragna raised an eyebrow.

"I showed him his excellent grades, his love for the school, told him he earned the position. He deserved it." Dias scratched his head in embarrassment. "Then he started launching into another speech about his good luck, and the bad luck he's about to receive afterwards. Then I finally gave him an ultimatum: Shut up, or fuck off."

"He is going to be quite the handful." Ragna laughed.

"He is. Don't tell me you forgotten the ruckus he caused when he awoken?" Dias groaned.

"How could I forget? Then we had to forcibly return him to the state of an NPC." Ragna smiled reminiscently. "At that moment I didn't recognize him to consider him a large threat, then you came along then... That's the way it goes."

"Ok, back to topic. No more mentioning of him." Dias pushed the matter aside. "Anyway, it is my suspicion that Kamukura Izuru had awoken within Hinata Hajime." Ignoring Ragna's shock, he continued. "He must have had access to the Archives one time or the other, do you know any time he could access it?"

"The Archives are not somewhere you can reach physically." Ragna pointed out. "It's purely the human consciousness, that can reach it. The only times he was unconscious was when he's asleep, and the baseball trap- oh. That. Perhaps that was when it happened."

"And that's the exciting bit." Dias leaned forward. "We might have established contact with who we're fighting against."

"You mean God? That's only an unconfirmed theory."

"Not necessarily god, the one pulling the strings behind all of this setup! Kamukura appearing was a miracle!"

"Kamukura is still unconfirmed." Ragna shook his head. "We need more proof before we take action."

"I know." Dias said excitedly. "Hence, I think it's time for us to monitor him during the Ball game."

"Ball game? Intriguing. Do you really think Kirigiri will enter?"

"I know for a fact she can't resist letting Nanami suffer a humiliating defeat at her hands. Behind that mask is someone with the ethics of a five-year old." He rubbed his hands in anticipation. "In the meantime, it's also a time to evaluate Kuwata's stance on baseball."

"Oh yeah." Ragna thought. "How did he take Maizono's departure?"

"The simple answer? Not very well." He chuckled, as visions of Kuwata whispering her name painted his mind. "Ibuki however, will give him a run for his money."

"But I ship the Heir Guitar."

Dias blinked. "... **WHAT?!** "

"Nothing, stupid thought." Ragna laughed nervously, and in his haste to take a tissue he knocked over the photo frame on his desk.

"Oh, let me take that." Dias rushed forward and picked up the photo.

_...Huh?_

"Well? Can you give it back?" Ragna made a _'give it here'_ gesture with his right hand.

"Question. Is this your sibling?" Dias questioned, eyes still transfixed onto the figure in the photo.

"No."

"Adopted child?"

"No."

"Friend?"

"...Yes."

"Your previous love interest?"

"..."

Dias looked from the photo to Ragna, who had turned a beet red. A grin began blooming onto his face. "You know, all this long time I'd known you, I never knew had such tastes." Ragna said nothing, but sunk further into his seat.

"Well, it's not like me to criticize other people's relationships, I'll say no more. But I seriously never thought you were the type, even when I thought amongst all other people, I knew you best." He returned the photo frame with a mock attempt of an understanding look. "What's her name?"

"None of your beeswax. And for the record, our relationship is complicated." Ragna grabbed the photo frame and put it back into his chest of drawers.

"Then again, what relationship isn't complicated?" Dias rhetorically asked.

It was at this moment that the door burst open.

"Oh, it seems you have a visitor!" A sloppily dressed man sauntered in and took the chair for himself.

"Ragna, who's this?" Dias frowned.

"Oh, I decided I might needed his help in my research, so I recruited him into our leagues." Ragna scratched his head.

"What're you looking at?" The man glared at Dias, his black eyes shouldering with disdain.

"The sass is strong with this one. Are you sure we really need him?" Dias said slowly.

"My personality and my skills are a package deal. Take it or leave it, eyesore."

Dias incredulously looked from Ragna to the new man. "Ragna, I do not need yet another clone of Togami Byakuya to work on. Two is more than enough. Are you sure he's absolutely necessary?"

"Dunno. It's worth a shot." Ragna shrugged.

"You Hear that?" The man ruffled his black hair and towered over Dias. "I'm needed, so keep your mouth shut."

"We are not going to be very good friends, aren't we?" Dias shook his head.

"No, we are most certainly not."

Wordlessly, they shook hands, then quickly let go, as if each other's hands were coated with poison.

"Ok. If that's all, I'll make preparations for the ball game. Report to me whenever you make a breakthrough." Dias nodded as he made his way out of the room.

"Since when did I work under you?!" Ragna called in indignation.

"Never. But that gentleman's never going to report to me, is he?"

Laughing, he exited the dormitory, leaving a self-satisfied new recruit and slightly miffed Ragna to their own devices.

********************

_What am I doing here?_

_I remember standing here, in the field, and the fat coach's belting out orders to the others as they scramble into position. The scorching hot sun burns into my neck, and my hair's been cut short for the occasion, leaving no means of shade for the back of my neck._

_I didn't like that. Not at all. They even made me remove the piercing. A teammate wishes me good luck, as if I needed it in the first place._

_I grip the bat, lazily waiting for the volley from the pitcher._

_I swing, and **POW!** Home run. Easy as pie, and then they do the accursed throwing of me into the air over and over again, so by the time I'm put down, I'm  covered in a layer of red dust, other's people sweat, and my own. _

_It still seems so real to me, but then again:_

_What am I doing here?_

_I remember sitting there, on a leather couch, and the receptionist's peering at me critically as she records down my name and applicant number. The air conditioner's set to freezing temperatures, and my newly styled hair does little in keeping my head warm._

_The metal of the new piercing's also getting colder and colder, and it burns into my skin._

_Finally, my name is called, and I step into the studio. 5 people peer at me expectantly from a long table across me. No one outside wishes me Luck, they're too worried outside to bother about others._

_I grip the mike. **No turning back now.** _

_Taking a deep breath, I sing._

** Principal's Office **

"You want _her_ to replace Maizono?" Oowada's eye twitched.

"No way!"

"IBUKI's name is Ibuki Mioda! Nice to meet you all!"

The room descended into silence as the new visitor introduced herself.

"Who's she?!" Kuwata asked Souda.

"You didn't hear? She's the new vocalist candidate for GDM."

"Are you serious? _She's_ the one replacing Maizono-San?" Kuwata stared in disbelief. He wasn't the only one, some people who had never exchanged pleasantries with the girl were staring pointedly at her heavy-metal attire, but were probably more surprised with the fact that she was in GDM, an idol group, before.

"Er... Mioda-San." Ishimaru stammered. "GDM is an idol group, are you trying to turn it into a rock band?"

"Of course!" Ibuki squealed.

"Then why are we still considering her as a candidate?" Togami ruthlessly flipped a page.

"Now wait just a minute, Byakuya-chan!" Ibuki riled up. "If you're saying that Ibuki can't be a repetitive, auto-tuned, dancing, charming idol with zero creative potential at all, then SORE WA CHIGAU YO!"

"What the hell did you just call Maizono-San?!" Kuwata flared indignantly.

"What part of what Ibuki said was wrong?" She plugged her Vox phantom into the speaker. "Apart from her final performance, which was beautiful and un-idol-like, all her performances were exactly the same thing. Me? You can be guaranteed a different show every TIME!"

"Are we really going to hear her sing?" Hinata paled.

"Couldn't hurt." Saionji picked her nose.

"Wanna bet?" Hinata was getting desperate. Half the room seemed to agree with him.

"Alright, Mioda-San." Kirigiri steeled herself. "Impress me."

She seemed to have said the magic words.

"Yessir, Kyouko-chan!" She swung the guitar to and fro like a chainsaw in her excitement.

"Tsumiki, I seem to have a little stomach problem," Souda tried, and he did seem to be growing more and more anxious. "Do you think you could take me into the infir-"

"Don't even think about it." Kirigiri stopped him. Evidently if she was going to hear it, everyone else was going to hear it.

"All right! First song is something I whipped up 5 minutes ago: I LIKE TRAINS!" Ibuki readied the mike stand.

"This sounds promising." Sonia readied herself.

"Can't be any worse than "I got adopted by Angelina Jolie", can it?" Koizumi whispered.

"Yosh! LET'S GO!"

*********************

Everything went as Kirigiri expected: Souda burst into tears the minute Ibuki sang the first stanza, Togami stuffed his knuckles into his ears when she repeated 'I like Trains' for the 66th time in the first 30 seconds, Hanamura began foaming at the mouth, Celestia's fake persona was shed in disgust, Tanaka wept in silence at the collapse of Jum-P, indeed, only Saionji, Oogami and Kuwata seemed to be unaffected; with Saionji bobbing her head in time with the music, Oogami closing her eyes in meditation and Kuwata just gaping in astonishment.

The performance was interrupted midway when Tsumiki discovered that Souda had stopped breathing.

"Quick, someone perform CPR!" She wailed.

"If it's just restoring his breath, I can do it easily!" Nidai hastily stepped forward and gave a palm strike to Souda's heart.

"AAAAAARGH!" Souda jumped up as if electrocuted, breathing heavily and eyes darting about. "Terrible dream. I was in a digger, heading down towards the earth's core, and the accursed radio inside kept repeating I LIKE TRAINS!'

"What a wuss!" Saionji leered. "That was awesome, Big Sis Ibuki! Encore! Encore!"

"No, I think we've heard enough." Kirigiri forcibly intervened.

"Yaaaaay! Everyone, thanks for coming today! _Wheeeeeeeeeeee~!_ " She kicked the mike stand upwards in her euphoria, and her neck got caught in the makeshift noose.

For a moment the room stood stock still. "That's part of the performance... right?" Kuzuryuu blinked.

Ibuki began having spasms, her legs kicking in thin air.

"Is this Death Metal?" Asahina gaped.

"Technically, it's acci-dental, but I guess the effect's the same on both ends." Celestia sipped her tea.

"Um...a little help?" IBUKI's eyes bulged.

After much effort, Ibuki finally collapsed in a heap on the carpeted floor.

"What a spaz she is; complete opposite of Maizono-San." Koizumi shook her head.

"Would we be charged involuntary manslaughter for allowing her into the group?"

"Nope, Yamada-San. No such policy!" Sonia assured him.

"Kukuku... To think somebody can bring the Four Gods of Destruction down to their knees, she is no mere mortal." Tanaka mused.

A final ping of silence rang throughout the room.

"I say no." Pekoyama shook her head.

"No, sorry." Oowada joined in.

"I'm saying Never." Togami cut in.

"Don't be so mean, guys! I think she'll do a fine job!" Saionji pleaded.

"If it's just singing her songs, Ibuki can do it too..." Ibuki mumbled incoherently into the carpet.

"Don't get too cocky!" Kuwata shouted. "Maizono's definitely more talented than you!"

"Since when did this turn into a debate about talent?" Ibuki turned her face to the side.

"Fine. We'll put this responsibility up with the other band members. Is that ok?" Kirigiri sighed.

"Seriously?? Fantastic!" Ibuki flipped upright. "The revolution begins!"

"You'll get fired." Kuwata interjected. "And fast."

"Right, guys. If we could focus our attention on today's matters, please." Kirigiri strode to the front of the group. "It's baseball season in Hope's Peak Academy."

"Aaaand I'm out." Kuwata promptly turned on his heels before being pulled back by Souda.

"The entire battlefront shall naturally be participating."

"Wait. Won't we get obliterated?" Hinata frowned.

"We join as a guerrilla force!" Kirigiri assured him. "So I want you all to form teams, and participate in the upcoming games. Anyone who loses to an NPC team or doesn't attend" she eyed Kuwata, "will be subjected to the punishment game in the style of _A Clockwork Orange_."

The group remained silent as the message sunk in. Apparently only Togami, Celestia, Sonia and Hinata understood what the punishment meant, as they paled at the mention of the book.

"Oowada-kun, what happens in _A Clockwork Orange_?" Chihiro innocently asked.

"Dunno." Oowada frowned.

"Let's put it this way for you illiterates: it's not very nice." Togami turned on his heels and exited the complex. The group began chattering to one another in their scramble to understand what A Clockwork Orange meant. Souda however pulled Hinata and Kuwata to a side.

"Guys, I have no idea what's that, but it sure as hell doesn't sound good." Souda griped. "So, Hinata-kun, Kuwata-kun, I need you."

"You swing that way?" Hinata backed away.

"NOOO! I need you for the team! And you too, Kuwata!"

"All right all right all right!" Kuwata gave in.

"Do you guys have anyone else in mind for the team?" Hinata asked.

"Don't worry." The two boys smiled knowingly. "Leave it to us! We've survived due to our popularity, we'll make one kick-ass team!"

******************

"Ah, sorry, Souda-San! I've already joined Koizumi's Team!" Sonia apologized.

"EHHHH?! B-But, why didn't you wait for me?" Souda wailed.

"Why must I wait for you, may I ask?" Sonia's gaze hardened.

"Er... Um... Never mind! We'll make a team that REEKS of TEEN SPIRIT!" Souda hastily ran off, Hinata and Kuwata in tow.

"Well, that went well." Hinata sarcastically congratulated him.

"Well, at least I wasn't beaten by Tanaka. Koizumi will never let men onto her team!" Souda immediately had a mood swing. "I got it! Let's ask Nidai! With him, our victory's guaranteed!"

"Are you sure? Isn't he in high demand?" Kuwata frowned.

"It'll be alright. He's somebody I can always depend on!" Souda gave a thumbs up.

******************

 **NIDAI:** Oh, sorry! I already accepted Ishimaru's invitation.

 **SOUDA:** HUUUUUUUH?! B-But, we're best buds, and-

 **NIDAI:** He promised to give me every single Beef Udon ticket he gets from now on.

(Crickets chirp in the distance)

 **HINATA (falsetto):** And you were like: _it'll be alright. He's somebody I can depend on._

 **SOUDA:** I GET IT, DON'T REMIND ME!

******************

"What about Oowada? He's strong as hell."

"Nope, probably taken by Ishimaru already. They're thick as thieves, the two of them." Kuwata sighed.

"Then Chihiro-San is also probably-“

"Taken." Kuwata said flatly.

"Well, then let's just ask All the girls we know!"

*******************

 **CELESTIA:** I'm afraid I have to decline, Koizumi gave me an offer I can't refuse.

 **ASAHINA:** Sorry, Souda-kun! I already joined Ishimaru's team!

 **OOGAMI:** I have followed Asahina.

 **PEKOYAMA:** I'm afraid I must apologize, Kuzuryuu opted to join Ishimaru's team, and as his tool I must follow him.

 **TSUMIKI:** Ehehe... I was invited to Koizumi's Team.

 **SAIONJI:** (interrupted due to hasty intervention from Hinata)

"How desperate are you to ask Saionji?! She hates you!" Hinata hastily pulled him aside.

"You're right. What am I thinking?" Souda was becoming increasingly emotionally unstable. "I'm DESPERATE!"

"You hear that?!" Kuwata screamed. "WE'RE DESPERATE!"

"I hear you!" A female voice chirped. The trio looked up to see Ibuki Mioda on the floor above.

"My, if it isn't the death metal junkie with the killer performance." Kuwata sardonically remarked. "What do you want?!"

"So Ibuki has heard you need more teammates!" She clip-clapped down towards them."I would be a big asset to have!"

"Really?" Souda sounded hopeful. "You didn't join Susan B. Anthony and her Harem- I'm sorry- Team?"

"Nope! Ibuki's single as well!" She sang.

"An asset? You?!" Kuwata shook his head. "Wait, I see." A trace of a grin blooms on his face. "You could get hit directly in the face, and then the opposing pitcher would be disqualified! YOSH! You're hired! OW!"

Ibuki had smacked him at the back of his head.

"Are you sure your brain didn't melt and ooze out of your nose?!"

"Damn you, and I'm your upperclassman." Kuwata trembled.

"Actually IBUKI's the sempai here."

The trio stared at the girl with amazement.

"I'm not convinced." Kuwata immediately spoke up.

"Of course it's hard to tell when she acts half her age." Souda scratched his hair. "But yeah, she was also in our class roster along with me."

"Mmhmm!" Ibuki puffed her chest proudly.

"Ok, important part is you're in." Hinata nodded.

"Hinata-kun! What's the meaning of this?!" Kuwata's voice dropped to a whisper. "We don't want people to get the idea that we're friends with a psycho!"

"That hurt!" Ibuki pouted.

"With all due respect, we got rejected by even Tsumiki. That's saying something." Hinata whispered back.

"Yeah Yeah! I saw the entire thing! You guys were getting rejected like a drug addict in rehab! That's why your sempai Ibuki-nyan has decided to help you!" She patted Kuwata's back.

"Huh?" Kuwata turned. "Say that again."

"Ibuki-nyan!"

In a flash, Kuwata had Ibuki in a headlock. "THESE KINDS OF THINGS SERIOUSLY PISS ME OFF THE MOST!" He screamed whilst Ibuki screamed and kicked in annoyance.

"I bet things are gonna be just fine." Souda whispered.

"Yeah, just fine." Hinata repeated to himself. _I hope_.

*******************

"Hanamura. A word?" Hinata called across the kitchen.

"Just another minute, please." The chef whistled to himself as he took out a rack of lamb from the oven and laid it upon the chopping board to rest. A dollop of celery root purée was laid in the shape of a yin-yang wheel on the plate, and a small mound of steamed asparagus was prettily arranged.

"Decided to hone my skills. Lamb chops, extra rare." Hanamura's eyes gleamed. "Or if the Madam prefers something much larger, much more _filling-_ "

"Save the innuendos." Souda interrupted. "We want you for our team."

Hanamura sighed. "Yeah, I'm always picked last."

"No you're not! Togami and Tanaka haven't even been picked yet," Souda bragged, "but there's no way we're gonna let them join our-“

"They've both already been accepted into Koizumi's team."

 **"WHAT?!"** Souda screamed. He grabbed Hanamura by the shoulders and shook him hard. "Say that again! How the hell did that happen?!"

"Um... Tanaka was accepted by Sonia's request, and Togami waited until the team was nearly complete and then bribed his way into the team with his surplus meal tickets."

Steam seemed to rise from Souda's ears.

"Sonia-San!!!!!" He screamed in frustration. "What is it you see in that bastard?! I demand to know!"

"And then Yamada got forcibly included into Nidai's training regimen, and their team was full. 1 more girl NPC added to Koizumi's team, and Tanaka and Togami's Harem was complete."

At the words _harem,_ Souda let out a cross between a shriek and a snarl. "Harem, eh?! Try to take away Sonia-San, eh? WELL THAT JUST AIN'T GONNA FLY! WAIT TILL WE MEET IN THE PITCH, I'LL PULVERIZE YOU! HANAMURA! I NEED YOU!"

"You swing that way?" Hanamura's eyes gleamed.

"IF THAT IS WHAT IT TAKES." Souda's eyes burned.

"All right!" Hanamura whisked off his apron and stood at attention.

"We should have a team name!" Kuwata decided.

"How about The Reject 5?!" Ibuki asked.

"Idiot! Don't give a stupid Name!" Kuwata pulled her into the headlock once more.

"But say we actually beat Tanaka's team, and then Tenshi's. What would be more embarrassing than to be defeated by the reject 5?" Hinata pointed out.

"You have a point!" Hanamura agreed.

"Very well then! Let's find some more NPCs, and then our team will be complete!" Kuwata declared.

** Hope’s Peak Academy: Field **

**_CRACK!_ **

The opposing team stared in wonder as the baseball soared into the stratosphere.

“Amazing, Nidai!” Ishimaru congratulated him, as Nidai swung his bat in victory.

“That’s our 5th Home Run!” Fujisaki tabulated the results.

“Let’s face it! With Oogami and Nidai, we’ve got this in the bag. By the time we reach the finals, Tenshi has absolutely no chance at all!” Kuzuryuu laid back on the bench.

** Hope’s Peak Academy: Sports Ground **

“SAFE!” The umpire called as Tanaka slid to a stop at third base.

“Nice going, Tanaka-san!” Sonia cheered.

“We could actually win at this rate.” Saionji kicked dust.

“Of course. Victory is expected for the heir of the Togami Conglomerate.” Togami pushed up his glasses as he prepared to bat.

***********************

“So, 5 battlefront members, 3 groupies, and a partridge in a pear tree.” Kuwata counted. “Not to get our hopes up, but not losing is actually a possibility.” “Of course It is! We’re gonna win if it’s the last thing I do!” Souda snarled as he watched Sonia affectionately pat Tanaka in the horizon.

“But looking at the scoreboard, though, the other battlefront members seem to be doing well.” Hinata mused.

“Guys! An NPC is finally getting ready, that’s our cue!” Hanamura pointed.

“Excellent. Win by a cold game!” Kuwata ordered as they marched onto the pitch. “Hanamura bats first, then Souda, Hinata, me, and finally Ibuki, then the Groupies in whatever order they wish.”

The NPCs from the opposing team looked up as they entered the pitch fully equipped.

“New Team?” The captain asked. “Honestly, the numbers just keep growing and growing.”

“Oh come on, we’re students too!” Souda complained. “Guys, plead too!”

“ _LET US PLAY DAMNIT!”_ Ibuki screamed.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, threatening him?!” Kuwata forced her into a Dragon Suplex. “Leon-chan, my joints are getting pulled out of place, I can’t hit a home-run…” Ibuki rasped.

“Yeah, Like you could actually hit a home run!!!”

***********************

_I don’t suppose you also understand baseball?_

**_Do it yourself. Kirigiri’s already watching you._ **

Hinata looked up in confusion. Sure enough, Kirigiri was peering at the match with a pair of binoculars.

_Maybe we’re just paranoid?_

**_The problem is she’s paranoid too. Rely on yourself for a change. That might not bore me._ **

Hinata grips the bat, and the pitcher lobs a curveball.

“Strike One!” The umpire calls.

Hinata gets into his stance once more. _It’s just baseball._ He reminds himself. _How hard can it be?_

The pitcher raises his arm, and throws the ball once more.

**_SMACK!_ **

The ball cleanly bounces off the bat, and Hinata, Hanamura and Souda quickly run the bases. “First base.” He thought as he touched the platform. _Now we’re talking._

***********************

“Team Reject 5: Cold Game victory.” The umpire announced.

“Yosh! That was great! Now let’s give Tanaka a piece of my mind!” Souda pumped his fist in excitement as he progressed towards the Sports Ground, where Koizumi’s team was playing.

“Aren’t you setting your priorities a bit wrong?” Hinata frowned.

“Sonia must be saved from that son of a bitch, I mean bastard, I mean Tanaka.” Souda took a swig of Coke. “To Infinity and Beyond!”

***********************

“Team IshiMondo: Cold game victory.”

As the team whooped in delight over their victory, a group of people begins making their way towards the pitch.

Pekoyama notices them first.

“Guys. Incoming.” She warned.  
The group turned to see Tenshi and the baseball team assembled on the opposite side of the field. “So she finally arrives.” Oogami huffs.

“Let’s give her an ass-whooping.” Kuzuryuu grinned.

“But that’s the entire baseball team.” Yamada froze. “This is not going to end well.”

“We’ll be fine.” Ishimaru readies himself. “We shall do our very best.”

** Principal’s Office **

Kirigiri peered out of the windowsill, staring at Tenshi’s brigade. _As expected with her influence, she’s brought over the entire baseball team under control. They will be difficult to beat._

She directed her attention to the sickly boy walking next to Tenshi. Sporting a black uniform and hat, it did little to mask the various tufts of white hair sticking out.

A feeling of unease crept into Kirigiri’s heart as she stared longer and longer at the boy.

_Have I… seen him before?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:  
> Reject 5 vs Tanaka and Togami's Harem
> 
> And yes, Komaeda is going to be you-know-who. XD   
> They even have the same VA for god's sake.


	14. Omake: Operation High Tension Syndrome!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirigiri gets an idea.  
> A BAD ONE.
> 
> (NON-CANON, NOT PART OF MAIN PLOT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BECAUSE I CAN!   
> HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
> THANKS EVERYONE FOR 1000 VIEWS!  
> THE WINE WILL FLOW TONIGHT!  
> I initially wanted it to be one chunk, but i wanted to post something before i leave.  
> Thanks!

It was one of those masterful Monday mornings, smack dab in the middle of spring; fresh winds were blowing gently across the campus such that each time someone inhaled, they would breathe the lovely aromas of coffee, lavender and the sea, straddling the invisible borders between savory and sweet with a dainty cheekiness that begged you to be seduced. Daffodils and tulips nodded in every other bush, lilacs and apple blossoms danced through the spacious gardens. The sun poured from the sky like the finest nectar, and students would throw back their heads and drink it in.

The poetry club would, on this fine blessed day, be resting under the 100 year old Oak tree, and leisurely read the lines that might as well have passed the lips of an angel. Chaucer, Tennyson, Shakespeare, but occasionally something much more modern replaces them, as one of them offers to recite to his group mates something... Highly unsavory. "Rolling down the street, smoking indo, sipping on gin and juice.." The poet pauses. "LAAAAAAAAAID back...with my mind on my money and my money on my mind."

Clearly, the classics were there for a reason.

(Narrator continues in the voice of Morgan Freeman)

But it was on this fine, masterpiece of a Magnificent Monday that a certain incident was about to take place. An incident of such elephantine proportions that it rocked the stability of Hope's Peak to it's core. People will look back towards the incident in the turbulent ocean that is their memories, and be painfully reminded of how something could go horribly out of scale. This narrator narrates these events with the hope that it would never happen again. 

Hence, let the madness begin, and let us be briefly transported back shortly before the incident began, in a little corner of the Principal's office, where Kyoko Kirigiri was about to make a rather... Interesting announcement. But before I tell you that story, I have to tell you... This story.

**************************

** CAFETERIA **

"I'm telling you guys, I had one of the most epic dreams in a long time." Souda bragged as he shoveled in scrambled eggs. "It's gonna make yours pale in comparison. I guarantee it."

Not looking up from his bowl of miso soup, Kuzuryuu quipped: "I don't want to hear about another wet dream you were lucky to have, I'm eating breakfast for god's sake."

Souda scowled as Hinata began choking on his cornflakes. "No, it's not about Sonia-San."

"Then who? Asahina? I know for a fact you've been digging at her breasts with an ice cream scoop."

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Souda shrieked as he Leon began laughing hysterically. "Do you want to hear about the dream or not?"

"Oh boy, do I?" Hinata rolled his eyes.

"You see, I was at this lightning-struck tower, and this old geezer and I were in the room." Souda paused for dramatic effect. "We both had wands, but he was disarmed by a blond brat with the sass of Togami earlier. And then there was  a standoff between us, he pleaded with me, and then I said: yippee Ki yay, mothafucka, and kicked the geezer out of the window."

Leon paused mid-chew. "That's it?"

"No. After I kicked him, I found myself in the perspective of the geezer falling to his death. You see, I thought it was a tower, but it was actually a modern day skyscraper, and there were fire trucks underneath! And it was then I realized," Souda lowered his voice. "I was Alan Rickman."

"Charming." Hinata drained his bowl.

"That's it? It's not often you dream with the voice of Severus Snape!" Souda looked crestfallen.

"It's not often you have the same dream in your lifetime, either. More importantly, check out Kirigiri."

The four turned in their seats to take a better look at their leader sitting alone.

"Immediate impressions, gentlemen?" Kuzuryuu muttered.

"Daily cup of Magic left untouched." Hinata squinted at the full cup of coffee.

"Slight frown mars normally poker-facial features." Leon sipped his orange juice.

"Little black book has been taken out and scribbled in." Souda's voice dropped conspiratorially.

"Little black book?" Hinata frowned.

"Her little notepad with her daily agenda." Souda informed him. "And changes aren't normally a very good sign in this place."

The four looked back at each other.                                                              

"Gentleman, I have a feeling we're about to get buttfucked." Kuzuryuu paled.

"I second that sentiment." Leon echoed.

"Possible reasons for possible rape?" Hinata groaned.

"The past operation has been a disaster." The others nodded in agreement. "Maybe desperate times come for desperate measures."

"Desperate??? In the first place, Sayaka's obliteration was not her fault." Hinata countered.

"Yeah, generally that's accepted among us, but she's feeling the stress from leadership all the same." Kuzuryuu frowned. "And the revelation that there's somebody we're fighting against and know nothing about vexes her."

"Somebody we're fighting against? I think we're jumping the gun here, maybe the program that I hacked against was, in the end, just a program."

Souda finished his chocolate milk. "It doesn't matter, resistance against us wasn't expected in the first place, the events of the last operation had been the result of a major oversight."

Leon looked up. "Kirigiri's coming. Look busy." At once, the four dove back into their breakfasts with gusto as Kirigiri approached, book in hand.

"Guys, please tell the others to gather at the office after breakfast immediately for a briefing on a new operation."

"Yes, ma'am."

With that, Kirigiri briskly exited the cafeteria. A sheepish grin began blooming on Souda's face.

"Oh yes. We're definitely fucked."

 ***********************

** PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE **

"In the light of the recent events," Kirigiri began, "we have gained evidence to believe that we are facing a tangible enemy that we have never encountered before." 

"How large of a threat are they to us?" Celestia was tasting a new blend of Christmas tea.

"We're not sure yet. However, this operation aims to find out more." Kirigiri dimmed the lights in the room, and the noise level dropped as the battlefront waited expectantly for more information. "The main goal of this operation is to confuse Tenshi, and find out exactly who it is she's working for."

"How does it work?" Oowada asked.

"Oh it's very simple. We are going to do something so unthinkable and out of her experience as student council president that she will have to report back to her superiors.  Tenshi, being soft-hearted, will wonder why we aren’t being obliterated despite it being so. And at that moment..." Kirigiri clapped her gloved hands once. "We pounce, and we'll get the answers that we need."

"Yeah. Great plan. But please, enlighten us," Togami had a glint in his eyes. "What exactly is it you suggest we do?"

At once four words flashed across the screen behind her.

**OPERATION HIGH TENSION SYNDROME**

_OPERATION WHAT?!_

"Yes. In this operation, we're going to be in a state of high tensions for a period of 12 hours." Kirigiri finished quickly. "We are going to enjoy the education this school provides for us to the fullest."

"Are you mad?!" Togami scowled. "Do you want us all to get obliterated?"

"You won't, since you know it's all an act!"

"High tension, as in..?" Pekoyama frowned.

"Exactly the opposite of how I usually act." Kirigiri smiled. "Shout everything you say, enjoy everything you do, show enthusiasm for the most mundane of activities in the name of a high school education."

"I object. I'm going to sit out of this." Kuzuryuu spat.

"I should mention the fact that if we fail to find out who Tenshi works for by the end of this operation, all of us shall fast for a week as punishment." Kirigiri quipped.

"One week?" Koizumi whispered.

"K-Kirigiri-San!" Ishimaru stammered. "Don't you think that a week is far too much punishment? We'll die."

"Yes. Glad to see somebody understands my intentions." Kirigiri rocked in her chair.

 _Ok, she's definitely off her rocker with this new operation._ Hinata wasn't the only one with that sentiment, many were already muttering unpleasantly within themselves.

"I am entirely serious about this operation." Kirigiri repeated.

"Keep telling yourself that, darling. You're not fooling anyone." Teruteru said in poisonous tones.

"I am close to putting in place the fasting scheme regardless of the failure and success of the operation." Kirigiri snarled, and the group immediately hushed.

"Well, now that I've made myself perfectly clear, let me clarify a few things. This operation would begin at 9am, all the way to 9pm. And during that time I want your utmost enthusiasm in everything you do."

"Done." Ibuki laughed.

"Oh, and one more thing." Kirigiri cleared her throat. "Since I'll be overseeing this operation, I will not be fasting along with you if it fails."

"WHAT?! Ok, now you're being immature!" Souda groaned.

"Have I made myself clear?!" Nobody dared spoke against her from that moment on.

"Good. The time now is 9am, **OPERATION START!"**

***********************

"So in the end what have you decided I call you?" Dias addressed the black haired individual as they sat in the data processing room.

"Rok."

"How original. Did Ragna come up with it?"

" _I_ did." Rok bristled.

Dias peeled a banana as he surveyed the surveillance footage on the multiple security monitors. "Do we have any leads?"

"Now, you need to understand, my involvement in the program was only during its initial stages, there's lots I have yet to grasp."

"I know." Dias took a large chomp of the fruit and continued. "But if my hypothesis is correct, the information you can bring to us will give us a lot more control over it."

"That's to be expected." Rok ruffled his own hair. "First we have Trinity, then you have me, and then if my information about you serves me correctly- _what the hell are they doing?_ "

Dias turned to where Rok was gaping in confusion. Shortly afterwards, his jaw followed.

_What in the world…_

***************************

**MUNCHMUNCHMUNCHMUNCHMUNCHMUNCH**

**Saionji** (inhaling cracker after cracker) **:** “AMAZING! INSPIRED! I CAN’T EVEN BEGIN TO DESCRIBE HOW GOOD THESE JAPANESE SNACKS ARE!

 **Ibuki:** (stands up in anticipation) Leon-chan! LET’S PLAY! A CUTE GIRL’S ASKING YOU OUT YOU LUCKY DOG! WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THAT?!

 **Leon:** (giggles half-heartedly) While that offer does sound like I hit the jackpot, but unfortunately for you, I’M GOING TO PLAY CATCH WITH HINATA-KUN RIGHT FUCKING NOW!

(Hinata nods wearily)

 **Leon:** BECAUSE PLAYING CATCH WITH MY HOMIES IS DA FRICKING WAY TO GO!

 **Ibuki:** FINE! (whips out guitar and starts jamming) I’LL START PRACTICING FOR GDM! IBUKI LOVES PRACTICING IN A BAND! AHAHAHAHAHA!!! I’M FEELING GOOD TODAY! EVERYTHING I SAY MIGHT AS WELL BE PUT ON CAPS LOCK, THAT’S HOW EXCITED I AM!

 **Nidai:** I’VE DECIDED! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO WORK OUT WITH ME RIGHT NOW! BY THE TIME I’M FINISHED WITH THE BOTH OF YOU, YOU WILL HAVE ABS TO BOAST OF, WITH A ROCKING GLUTEUS MAXIMUS TO BOOT!

 **Yamada and Teruteru:** SOUNDS GREAT! LET’S GET TO IT!

(Yamada and Teruteru and Nidai hurry out of the room)

 **Leon:** AHAHAHAHA! L-O-L! Going to play a loud love song or something?!

 **Ibuki:** INDEED I AM! (Dropkicks the door open) IBUKI WILL COMPOSE THE BEST LOVE SONG IN THE WORLD AND SING IT OUT FOR ALL TO HEAR! (promptly runs out of the room in cahoots)

There was a moment of silence where the tension meter in the room dropped to a serious all-time low, and Kirigiri cleared her throat as if to say _go on._

 **Leon:** RIGHT THEN, HINATA! LET’S PLAY CATCH! WE GET TO THROW OUR BALLS AT EACH OTHER! JUST THINKING ABOUT IT IS EXCITING! IT GIVES ME THE CHILLS!

 **Hinata:** Uh… Right…

 **Oowada:** NOW WAIT JUST A FUCKING MINUTE! ( **karate chops the coffee table** ) LET ME GET IN ON THAT AS WELL!

 **Togami:** ME TOO!

 **Leon:** EH?! YOU TOO, TOGAMI?

 **Togami:** I WOULD NEVER USUALLY SAY THIS! BUT IF YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO START THROWING THINGS, SOMEONE’S GOT TO BAT!

 **Leon:** WELL SAID! I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT! COME TO MY ARMS!

(Togami and Leon engage in the briefest of bear-hugs. Celestia rubs her eyes in disbelief).

 **Kuzuryuu:** WAIT! YOU FUCKERS WOULD NEED AN OUTFIELDER AS WELL, NO?

 **Oowada:** OF COURSE! HOW SMART OF YOU TO REALIZE!

 **Kuzuryuu:** YOSH! I’M IN!

 **Ishimaru:** WAIT! LET ME IN AS WELL! (Strips to reveal six pack) I HAVE DEVELOPED THESE MUSCLES TO PLAY BASEBALL!

 **Leon:** IS THAT SO? Oh my god… this is GOING TO BE ONE HELL OF A BLAST! ALL RIGHT LET’S GO TO THE FIELD!

 **Oowada:** Wait! WHERE’S SOUDA GOING ON THIS FINE DAY?!

 **Togami:** THIS IS MOST DISCONCERTING! PLEBEIANS MUST STICK TOGETHER!

Hinata turned to his left, and sure enough, Souda had snuck out, following the closely knit Tanaka and Sonia as they too secretly snuck out together.

 **Kuzuryuu:** IGNORE HIM! HE’S NOT FIT FOR THIS TYPE OF THING IN THE FIRST PLACE! SAY, PEKO! Would you like to come with us- SHE ALREADY DISAPPEARED!

 **Oowada:** RIGHT! LET’S GO DOWN TO THE FIELD!

Still screaming their approval, Leon, Hinata, Togami, Kuzuryuu, Ishimaru and Oowada rapidly exited the room.

************************

With an expert step, Souda crept behind a pillar as he eavesdropped on the two’s conversation. _Like hell I’m going to leave a bastard like you alone with Sonia._

“Tanaka-san! I have a hella favor to ask of you! Please hear me out!” Sonia pleaded. Souda resisted the urge to cry out in exasperation.

“HUAHAHAHAHA! Very well then, state your business with the all-seeing one.”

“You see, I need to go down with Mioda-san for band work, but I’ve encountered something I didn’t quite understand in a book I read yesterday night.”

“A b-book you say?” Tanaka stroked his scarf in understanding. “And you seek the wisdom that I possess… Understandable! So, what hellish tomes have you been perusing, my she-cat?”

 _SHE-CAT?!_ Souda clutched his head in despair. _HAVE THEIR RELATIONSHIP REACHED **THAT** LEVEL ALREADY?!_

“It was about Great memes of the 21st century.”

Tanaka’s eyes furrowed in confusion. “M-meme? Oh. You mean uh… meme. THE ALL-SEEING GUNDAM TANAKA IS FAMILIAR WITH THE MORTALIAN CONCEPT OF MEMES.”

Gundam Tanaka had never encountered the word in his entire, mutton-chopped life.

“I knew it!” Sonia clapped her hands. “So, I just don’t understand one of the concepts in detail, Tanaka-san. Will you help me to find out the answer to my question whilst I join Mioda-san?”

“Erm…” Tanaka seemed to be weighing the pros and cons of such a gesture.

“… If it’s merely a question you ask, then very well! Gundam Tanaka shall bestow upon you such a privilege to drink from my well of wisdom!”

 _WISDOM, MY FOOT._ Souda gripped his beanie as he gnashed his teeth in agony. _Like you would know the slightest thing about memes._ Of course, Souda knew nothing about it as well, but what the hell… it’s Tanaka who’s talking to Sonia at the moment.

“Just tell me, what is this… question you seek the answer of?” Tanaka laughed with bravado.

Sonia gripped his hands into hers. “ **Has anyone really been far even as decided even to use even go want to do look more like**?”

Tanaka froze. The four gods of destruction froze. Souda started digging into his ear to make sure he wasn’t hearing things.

“W-What did you say?!” Tanaka stammered.

“Now really, it’s a simple question.” Sonia held his hands higher. “Has anyone really been far even as decided even to use even go want to do look more like?”

_….What in the name of a hundred actual flying fucks…._

“I see. As expected, it is a wise question, she-cat.” Tanaka hurriedly nodded in an attempt to sound sagely. “I shall consider the question with all my efforts, and by nightfall, you shall be granted with the wisdom whether any mortals seriously have verily existed a stone’s throw as to make a decision notwithstanding and desire to assuredly assume the similar appearance of.”

Souda was beginning to feel very ill indeed.

“I see! I wish you the best of luck! Goodbye!” Sonia rushed off in high spirits, leaving a dumbstruck Tanaka and his four gods behind. For a moment, the man stood in silence in the middle of the hallway, as if debating the monstrosity of a situation he had landed himself in.

“Four Gods, I have a reached an obstacle and need your most earnest assistance.” He muttered silently. “Let us make haste, then. To the library!” With that, he swept his cloak with gusto and ran off to the second floor.

 _Oh, as if I’m going to let you beat me to winning her heart._ Bracing himself, Souda ran after him, diving headfirst into the beginning of a day, where sense and sensibility were thrown out of the windows.

*****************************

**Gymnasium:**

“RIGHT! LET US GET TO WORK!” Nidai blew his whistle once, as Teruteru and Yamada stood at attention. “You two have some of the largest BMI figures I have ever encountered in my career as a coach! My ethics will not allow such a travesty to occur!”

“I’m not fat, I’m big boned.” Hanamura muttered.

“By the time you finish your training regimen, you’ll be thinned out, and your muscles will be gleaming like the coldest of butters on a hot grill.” Nidai clapped his hands. “So, first let’s start with an easy jog. 10 rounds around the gym, at your own pace.” A moment of silence bounded between the three.

“CHRISTMAS AIN’T COMING ANY CLOSER, PEOPLE! MOVE IT!” Nidai Bellowed.

“YES SIR!” Yamada and Teruteru immediately hit the tracks.

****************************

The walkie talkie crackled with static as Dias paced.

“Dias, do you have an inkling of an idea what’s going on?” The voice of Trinity blared.

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Dias shook his head.

“Celestia and several of the girls and Fujisaki have embarked on a tea ceremony, she’s serving them matcha green tea as we speak.”

“And your point is?”

“CELESTIA LUDENBERG NEVER DRINKS GREEN TEA!”

Dias rubbed his face in annoyance. “Do not panic, it’s just a desperate ploy by Kirigiri.”

“Kirigiri thought up of something like this? Unlikely.”

“You’ll be surprised at the things she can think up of.” Dias said darkly.

“Well, let’s just hope Nanami knows what she has to do.” Trinity sighed.

“Cutting all contact it is, then. Inform Ragna at once.”

*****************************

**Library**

_Has anyone really been far even as decided even to use even go want to do look more like… Has anyone been really far even as to decide whether or not even to look more like… No, I’ve gotten it wrong again._ Tanaka repeated the lines to himself as he strolled between bookcase after bookcase. The question, on all counts, made absolutely no sense whatsoever, yet Sonia had asked it with such earnestness that Tanaka could do little but accept.

“Has any mortal seriously went to such lengths to decide to utilize such methods and do it, whilst having the ambition to look more similar to…something?” Tanaka struggled with himself. “That was just maddeningly unhelpful.” He extracted a thick tome from the shelf. “Why are these things never clear?”

A clatter behind him disrupted his soliloquy, and he turned to gaze at his sudden visitor.

“Away with your filth! Gundam Tanaka must not be disturbed!

“Since when did the library become the den of the devil?” Souda strode over in raised voices.

“Hmph. As long as you don’t disturb me, I may just tolerate your presence-“

“What? You think I don’t know you’re trying to answer Sonia’s question?”

Tanaka turned a violent shade of red.

“H-h-how did you-“ He regained his composure. “The queenly one often peppers me with questions, perhaps you would clarify which one?”

“You know perfectly well what I’m talking about! She asked you whether anyone really has been even to decide even go and… um…” Souda frowned as he struggled with his words. “…look and want more like!”

Tanaka’s eyes twitched. The tension in the room was escalating.

“You’re unbelievably mistaken. She asked me whether anyone really been far even as decided even to use even go want to do look more like.” Tanaka scoffed.

“Same Difference! Now, you know what you can say?” Souda pointed out the door. “You can go out to her right now, and say, I’ve found out whether anyone really been far even as look more like: YES.”

“Sonia will ask why.” Tanaka snarled.

“… True, that.”

“I don’t have time to spare for your antics." Tanaka flipped open a book entitled _The Wow of Doge._ "Sonia is expecting my answer in great haste."

"Oh, don't mind me." Souda took a book from the shelf beside him. "I'll just look for the answer as well, then!"

Tanaka slowly turned to get a better look at the neophyte. "You wouldn't."

"I think I would understand what I want more than you do. And right now, all I want is to find out a Grade AAA level thesis full of crap that would answer whether anyone seriously has been so far to decide and go and want to do look more like Rick Astley." Souda thought for a moment. "Gee, that won't take long."

"No, you listen to me, you pathetic worm. Your... logic in assuming that people would be far even as decided even to use even go want to do look more like this.... Rick Astley is entirely wrong."

"Indeed? How so?"

"The Four Gods of Destruction whisper truth into my ears..." Tanaka closed his eyes in reverence. "The question first literally assumes that people would exist a stone's throw away from the viewer in question." Tanaka stood a few steps away from Souda and looked up again. "There. A stone's throw. Taking this distance between us as a stone's throw, and having you look around in this specific radius, we can prove that Rick Astley, as you can see, is not a stone's throw away from you."

"I'm not entirely convinced." Souda squinted at Tanaka.

"Huahahahaha! Once again, the Gods favor Gundam Tanaka alone!" He struck a triumphant pose. Souda shrewdly pursed his lips.

"Right, then let's pose a different question then. Am I right in assuming you know everything about your four gerbils of um... depravity?"

"THEY ARE MERELY ADOPTING THE GUISE OF HAMSTERS!" Tanaka shrieked.

"Sure they are. Hence, taking the hamsters as an example,"

The library door opened, and a boy peered inside. "Souda, Leon and the other guys are going to play baseball, do you want to join-"

"Have the four gods of destruction really been far even as decided even to use even go want to do look more like hamsters, or have they just been close even as decided even to use even go want to do less like what they were before?"

Hinata quickly closed the door.

"... Let me tell you a story, young one." Tanaka finally answered. "First there was nothing, and then there were gods. Second came the mortals, yet one day the ungrateful ones lashed back. Gods were chained, and mortals assumed authority over this world. However, one man saw the truth, and was bound to follow the superiority of gods. Breaker of Chains, he shall be heralded as for all millennia, as he freed the Gods from their boundaries, to unleash havoc and anger back towards the world. One would ask, however, why he didn't free the gods representing the mortal concept of love, or kinship. The reason was simple." He looked up once more. "Because that man is Tanaka Gundam! He needs no reason, no morals, he follows his own ideas! And let it be known that the Breaker of chains shall forever embody chaos, freedom, and life! The world shall return to its original state of glory in his hands!"

"WHAT THE FUCK HAS THAT GOT TO DO WITH WHETHER THE FOUR GODS OF DESTRUCTION REALLY BEEN FAR EVEN AS DECIDED TO EVEN TO GO WANT TO DO LOOK MORE LIKE HAMSTERS, OR LESS LIKE WHAT THEY WERE BEFORE?!"

"I-I-I refuse to repeat myself for a mortal who's little mind would never comprehend such things!" Tanaka huffed. "I have already explained myself in great detail, I do not need to do it once more!"

"E-excuse me." A new voice joined the fray, as a twin-tailed girl glared at the two behind a bookcase. "Do you two m-mind keeping your voices down? T-this is a l-library after all."

"The hell are you looking at, moldypuss?!" Souda snarled.

**********************

** STORAGE CLOSET **

The bespectacled girl sat in a corner, furiously focusing on her needlework, as she stitched thread after thread of the small plushie she was knitting. A smile pile of deformed wool animals was carefully arranged in a line beside her, each looking curiously more grotesque than the last.

 _A little more wool, and it will look just like the real thing._ Pekoyama thought as she lovingly made another stitch.

After making the final connection, she raised it up towards the light, surveying her new work. _I've done it. It's a dog!_ She convinced herself.

**********************

** HOPE'S PEAK CAMPUS: STEPS OUTSIDE MAIN ENTRANCE **

"RIGHTO, LADS!" Leon cracked his knuckles excitedly, as the group stood out into the morning sun. "It’s already so fun, I’m shaking with joy!”

“Me too!” Oowada swung the bat back and forth.

“Me too! Me too!” Kuzuryuu chewed the baseball mitt in his excitement.

“The same for me!” Ishimaru flexed his biceps. “Playing baseball is highly normal in a high-school environment!”

“CAN YOU FEEL THE EXCITEMENT, HINATA-KUN? TOGAMI-KUN?”

Both Togami and Hinata gave feeble nods of assent. Hinata was beginning to regret his decision very much indeed, a sentiment that seemed to be shared with Togami as well, from the way he mumbled curses under his breath.

“OH LOOK IT’S THE BASEBALL FIELD! THE ONE PLACE MY SOUL IS TRULY AT PEACE!” Leon spread his arms open, embracing the cool breeze. As Hinata passed, he could have sworn he heard Leon mutter “My foot”.

“YOSH! LET US PREPARE OURSELVES! FOR A GOOD OLD-FASHIONED-“

“What are you planning to do?” A dreamy voice rang.

The group stopped in their tracks, and the tension dropped like a heavy rock.

“Tenshi.” Ishimaru whimpered.

“Keep calm. We’re supposed to enjoy this.” Togami muttered, as he wrenched his lips forward in a smile as he turned back. “Baseball! The epitome of youthful days!”

Nanami cocked her head to a side in wonderment. “Youthful days?” Togami waved to the group behind him, beckoning them to back him up.

“Youth it is!” Kuzuryuu hastily offered.

“To be precise, it is youth!” Ishimaru proclaimed.

“That’s right, it’s youth!” Oowada called.

“Don’t you get it, Tens- I’m sorry- President?” Leon laughed nervously.

“Second period is about to start.” Nanami droned.

An awkward ping of silence ricocheted amongst the boys like a pinball in a machine.

“S-SHE’S RIGHT! I FORGOT!” Leon fell on his knees in disappointment. “B-but, it’s nothing to worry about!” He shot back up in forced excitement. “EDUCATION IS ALSO PART OF OUR YOUTHFUL DAYS!”

“………………… So you will be in class?”

“Of Course we will! ISN’T THAT RIGHT, GUYS?!”

“OF COURSE!” Oowada threw his baseball bat away, and it promptly sailed into a second-floor window. “EDUCATION ALL THE WAY! BASEBALL CAN EAT SHIT!”

“EDUCATION IS THE WAY TO GO!” Kuzuryuu added.

“EDUCATION IS HIGHLY ENCOURAGED IN A HIGH-SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT!” Ishimaru laughed maniacally.

“MY MIND IS READY FOR INFORMATION!” Togami assured himself.

Nanami blinked.

“ _EDUCATION! EDUCATION! EDUCATION! EDUCATION!”_

**_Well, at least one of us managed to maintain our dignity._ **

******************************

A boy strolled through the hallways, monitoring the daily going-ons within, occasionally praising the masterful work of a student. He took note of a brilliant reimagining of a work of Renoir, and congratulated the artist with glee.

He was just making his second round of the second floor when he spotted a gleam of white on the ground. Gingerly picking up, he examined his new find curiously.“5-star Food Ticket: Fillet Rossini with Ethical Foie Gras.” Attached to the bottom was a hefty price tag with a glaringly large amount of zeros.

The boy barely had time to congratulate himself before the window behind him exploded, and an object struck the back of his skull with meteoric force.

 _… A baseball bat?_  Komaeda tottered from the impact briefly, and finally collapsed in a heap onto the ground.

**CLASSROOM 3-A**

“…and so, after a lengthy semester,” The bespectacled teacher turns around from the blackboard. “We are now commencing a recap of the book we’ve examined, Jane Eyre.”

“JANE EYRE! OH THE DARLING!” Ishimaru proclaimed. “Please, do tell me, Sensei. HAVE WE REACHED THE TRAGEDY OF HELEN BURNS YET?”

“W-We covered that on the second day.”

“MY HOPE, MY LOVE, MY LIFE!” Togami wailed.

“FOR SHAME!” Oowada hollered. “RESURGAM IT IS, THEN! I SHALL RISE AGAIN!”

“Jane Eyre! WHAT A BOOK! THE INEVITABLE DICHOTOMY OF REASON AND PASSION!” Ishimaru rattled on. “Should Jane remain in the fiery passions of the Gothic Hero, Rochester, or the cool Reason of St. John Rivers, a missionary who seeks a marriage of cousin Incest?”

“NEVER INCEST!” Kuzuryuu banged his fists on the table. “EVEN IF THE MARRIAGE IS CHASTE, I INCEST ON NO INSIST-beg your pardon- INSIST ON NO INCEST!”

“WELL, SPOILER ALERT!” Leon decided to enter the conversation. “SHE LEAVES ST. JOHN RIVERS FOR ROCHESTER IN THE END!”

“WHY THE HELL DID YOU REVEAL THAT?! I SHIP ST. JOHN RIVERS AND JANE EYRE!” Togami stood up.

“THAT SHIP HAS SAILED! ROCHESTER FOR THE WIN!”

“IF I WANTED INCEST, I WOULD HAVE READ GAME OF THRONES!” Kuzuryuu butted in.

“GAME OF THRONES?! GAME OF THRONES!” Leon turned to the teacher. “SENSEI, CAN WE DO A SONG OF ICE AND FIRE FOR THE NEXT TERM?!”

“We study Classic Literature.”  The teacher blinked.

“I STILL SHIP ST. JOHN RIVERS!”

“OH FOR THE LOVE OF SANSA, STUFF YOUR CABBAGE!” Oowada shouted. “YOU KNOW NOTHING, BYAKUYA TOGAMI!”

 “YOU’RE TALKING TO A HEIR!” Togami screamed.

“Class. Can we please get back to Jane Eyre, please?”

Hinata, like the rest of the classmates, remained silent.

**_I don’t support either decision, to be honest. Jane had enough money to live on her own._ **

_She wants love._

At this, the voice chuckled. **_Yes, funny what the ordinary human desires._**

*****************************

**CLASSROOM 2-B**

“THIS IS THE NEW SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT~” A chorus of three banshees concluded the song in the vacated classroom. “AWWW YEAH!” Ibuki giggled. “THAT WAS AWESOME, EVERYONE! LET’S DO THAT AGAIN!”

“No. Just, no.” Koizumi looked very pale.

“I’m sorry, I think I’m also at my limit.” Sonia tottered.

“YOU’RE ALL A BUNCH OF WUSSES!” Saionji leered. “Big-sis Ibuki, CAN WE DO THAT SECOND SONG AGAIN?”

“You mean, _@$$#0!E$ IN PARIS?_ NOT A PROBLEM! FROM THE TOP!” Ibuki swung the guitar over her neck.

“Um… Ibuki-san?” Chihiro raised her hand. “I really don’t want to do this anymore.”

“Endure it, Fujisaki-san.” Koizumi whispered. “This is better than a week-long fast.”

Getting the idea, Chihiro put her headphones back on.

“YOSH! ONE MORE TIME!”

As Sonia reluctantly put the mike to her lips, she allowed her thoughts to drift away, far from the nightmares of the classroom.

_Tanaka-san. I hope everything is going smoothly on your end._

** Library: **

“I HAVE FOUR HAMSTERS WHO LIVE IN THE RECESSES OF MY SCARF. YOUR ARGUMENT IS INVALID!”

“ **YOUR** ARGUMENT IS INVALID!” Souda banged the table. “YOU THINK THAT HAMSTERS CAN REALLY BE FAR EVEN AS DECIDED EVEN TO USE EVEN GO WANT TO DO LOOK MORE LIKE, BUT NO! YOU’RE WRONG IN ASSUMING THAT! HOW CAN YOU VOUCH FOR THAT WHEN YOU CONSIDER THE FACT THAT YOUR HAMSTERS NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY MORE THAN ONCE A WEEK? THEY ARE NOT LOOKED AT BY MANY, THEY DON’T TRAVEL FAR! HOW CAN THEY DO WHAT A HUMAN DOESN’T KNOW IT CAN?”

“YOU WILL REFER TO THEM AS GODS!” Tanaka bellowed.

“MY ROYAL FOOT, AS EVEN FAR AS BEEN IN YOUR ROYAL ASS, THAT’S WHAT I CLOSELY BEEN THINKING!”

At this point, the librarian made an attempt to get up and interrupt the two, but the entire library was rapt at the two’s nonsensical debate, a debate made even more interesting by the fact that the two seemed to actually understand each one’s dialogue.

“OK. SO DOES THE QUESTION CLOSELY BEEN APPLIED TO THE FOUR GODS OF EVEN DESTRUCTION A STONE’S THROW AWAY OR NOT?”

Tanaka considered the question. “No. It hasn’t even been far as to be applied.”

“Good. Now we’re getting somewhere.” Souda took several shaky breaths. “So, let’s start with finding a subject the question’s referring to. Who do you think it’s referring to-“

“Me.” Tanaka said at once.

“WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?”

“BECAUSE WE WERE UNDER THE IMPRESSION THAT WE WERE ALONE!” Tanaka boomed imperiously. “IF THERE’S A SUBJECT IN THE QUESTION IN QUESTION, IT WOULD BE THE ALL-SEEING ONE, GUNDAM TANAKA!”

“SO YOU’RE SAYING, BECAUSE NOBODY REALLY BEEN CLOSE EVEN AS BEEN WITH EVEN YOU TWO WHEN TALKING, THEN THE QUESTION SUBJECT IN QUESTION AUTOMATICALLY REFERS NOT FAR EVEN CLOSE TO YOU?”

“YES!”

“YOU DON’T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT I MEAN!” Souda tore at his hair in frustration.

“OH, LIKE A MORTAL LIKE YOU UNDERSTANDS HALF THE GIBBERISH YOU SPOUT.”

“You know what, I don’t care anymore.” Souda waved his arms in the air. “I’M JUST GOING TO SONIA RIGHT NOW, AND SAY THAT THE ANSWER TO HER QUESTION IS YES!”

“NO YOU WILL NOT! BECAUSE THE ANSWER IS NO!”

“YES!”

“NO!”

“JA!”

“NEIN!”

“I’VE ALWAYS HATED YOU, TANAKA!”

“AND YOU ARE UNWORTHY OF MY HATE!”

“YOU DON’T EVEN LIKE SONIA-SAN AS MUCH AS I DO!”

“N-NOW, THAT R-REALLY IS IRRELEVANT!” Tanaka flushed scarlet. “I D-D-D-D-D-DON’T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU’RE IMPLYING!”

“I’M IMPLYING, THAT SONIA HAS REALLY BEEN FAR EVEN AS TO APPROACH EVEN AS TO WANT EVEN TO BE MORE LIKE YOU, WHEN **YOU** ON THE OTHER HAND, HAVE NEVER REALLY BEEN FAR EVEN AS DECIDED EVEN TO RECIPROCATE EVEN GO WANT TO BE CLOSER TO SONIA MORE LIKE ME- EUREKA!" Souda clapped his hands. "I'VE GOT IT!"

"Y-You what?" Tanaka repeated.

"I FINALLY FOUND THE ANSWER WITH A PERFECT EXAMPLE TO BOOT!" Souda laughed. "OK. HERE'S THE DEALIO. REMEMBER THE TIME WHERE I MADE THAT MECHANICAL FERRET AND BROUGHT IT TO CLASS?"

"That was no ferret." Tanaka bristled. "That was an abomination!"

"Well, I MADE IT BECAUSE SONIA LIKED YOUR CUTE LITTLE HAMSTERS! HENCE, TO GO TO THAT FAR LENGTHS TO OBTAIN HER AFFECTION LIKE YOU, **I** have _really been far even as decided even to use even go want to do look more like_!” Souda grinned. “It’s perfect! I’m the Romeo to her Juliet, and I have answered the question she seeks, which means I WIN!”

Tanaka remained dumbstruck throughout this revelation. Certainly, the boy had a demented logic towards his argument, but what stunned him was the fact that he understood his ladyship’s intention behind the question.

_By the name of Nebuchadnezzar. Was she asking me whether anyone liked her to such great extents?_

**_WAS SHE ASKING ME WHETHER I LIKED HER?!_ **

_Good God. But to what have I done to show that I like her?_

Tanaka composedly pillaged his mind for a possible substantiation of his affirmation.

_Nothing. This situation is worse than Baphomet opening the Seventh Seal._

“And now, I think I’ll go and tell Lady Sonia the good news!” Souda danced with a spring in his step as imaginary rainbows leaked out of his shoes.

“You will not.” Tanaka sidestepped, and found himself breathing down the neck of Souda Kazuichi. “I forbid you from corrupting her.”

“Corrupt? THIS COMING FROM A DEMON LORD?!” Souda’s face sunk. “Tanaka, I’m going to make this real clear. Step out of my way, or today’s entrée would be a knuckle sandwich.”

“Your words mean little, worm.” Tanaka huffed. “Long have I endured the threats of many, but Tanaka Gundam will never back down!” He rolled up his sleeves, and habitually shifted into a fighting stance.

Souda gulped. He knew from experience Tanaka was an exceptional fighter, not nearly as strong as Nidai nor as skillful as Oogami, but dangerous nevertheless.

 _Screw that. I might as well do this to show that I have really been far even as decided even to use even go want to do look more like!_ Steeling himself, he took out a small wrench from the interior of the jumpsuit and bent forward.

“Right then. An appetizer of wrench with a shaving of rust.” The two odd teenagers surveyed one another silently, each willing the other to make the first move. The tension mounted, and with each passing moment, each flickering of the eye, each bead of sweat, the fight seemed imminent, and all it would take to start the fight would be the dropping of a pin.

At that moment a girl sneezed.

*****************************

“So I’m assuming Oowada doesn’t normally spiel poetry about the Binomial theorem during Math class?”

Dias gave Rok a cold hard stare.

“No.”

“Ah.” Rok nodded. “Then I would say the same could be said about Teruteru and Yamada doing what I _think_ is planking, but looks a lot like them just lying down-“

“You’re actually enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“It’s the first sort of fun I’ve seen around here.” Rok shrugged. “If I didn’t know any better, I would have joined them. Particularly, Celestia and Co. trying out marijuana tea.”

“… WHERE DID HELL DID THEY GET WEED?!”

“Oh, a few packages were lying around school in several hiding places, but it’s common knowledge to a few people when they want the occasional smoke.”

Dias rubbed his eyes in annoyance. “This really is getting on my nerves.”

“Well, ironically, Nanami’s not feeling a thing.” Rok smirked.

 “Oh, wipe that shit-eating grin off your face.”

Before Rok could protest, the monitors pinged once, and the boyish face of Trinity dominated the screen.

"Dias, we have a problem. There's a commotion in the library."

Dias frowned. "Oh, Souda and Tanaka, was it? What, have they finally reached an all-out brawl?"

"No."

“Souda finally decided to roast the four gods of destruction on a spit?”

“No.”

“Souda’s crying, isn’t he?”

“… Technically that’s part of it.”

 _Just get to the fucking point._ Impatiently, Dias moved the mouse and switched the surveillance feed to that of the library.

...

.....

.............

"GET ASENA DOWN THERE AT ONCE!!!!!"

"Understood." The monitor pinged in a pleasant ding, and Trinity vanished into the desktop.

Rok smirked. "I take it that **that** isn't supposed to happen-"

"NO." Dias gritted his teeth in frustration.

_Has the entire world gone mad?!_

********************

**DORMITORIES**

"I SAY!" Celestia slammed her tea cup down. "I DO THINK WE'VE HAD ENOUGH TEA! ANYONE FOR A GAME OF CARDS?"

"I never gamble." Sakura shook her head as she downed a cup of Darjeeling in a single gulp. "I would have to pass."

"Oh my. Marijuana makes everything look orange. W-why don't we continue with our discussion?" Tsumiki timidly nibbled her third scone. "I don't think we've properly answered why a raven is like a writing desk."

"Oh, don't be a prat, Tsumiki. That question had been done to death already." Celestia took a bite of a tea cake.

"Why don't we adjourn for a walk?" Sakura suggested. “It’s the late afternoon already, and it’s beautiful outside.”

"Oh, I must decline." Celestia giggled half-heartedly. "I never like getting sweaty, it absolutely ruins my complexion."

"Y-you have an umbrella, do you not?" Tsumiki stammered as she pointed to a corner, where a black umbrella shaped as a cat's head was propped in a corner.

"Tsumiki, that umbrella is strictly for my cosplay of Rachel Alucard, and I cosplay as Rachel only on the most special of occasions.”

Sakura frowned. “Then… are you suggesting we accept the fast-“

“Give me twenty minutes and a new bottle of greasepaint.”

**CLASSROOM 1A**

"Yosh!" Leon stretched. "It took a long time, but we finally finished class!"

"THAT'S GREAT!" Ishimaru rubbed his fists. "WORK BEFORE PLAY IS EXPECTED IN A HIGH-SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT!"

"AND NOW, THE MOMENT WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!" Oowada cracked his knuckles.

"LET'S GIVE IT OUR ALL!" Togami joined in.

"IT'S BASEBALL TIM-"

"You haven't begun done your cleaning duty yet." Nanami held out several rags in front of the group.

"THAT'S TRUE! I FORGOT!!!!" Kuzuryuu collapsed.

"But that's OK!" Leon quickly recovered. "CLEANING THE SCHOOL IS ALSO PART OF OUR YOUTH, ISN'T THAT RIGHT GUYS?!"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Ishimaru proclaimed. "CLEANING THE SCHOOL IS PART OF A HEALTHY HIGH SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT!"

"MY MUSCLES ARE PRACTICALLY MADE FOR CLEANING!"

"LET'S GIVE IT OUR ALL!"

"IT'S CLEANING TIME!!!"

**_Ok. I am now convinced everybody has truly lost it._ **

_Couldn't agree more._

Minutes later outside, Hinata tried avoiding the stares of people as they assumed the yoga position of the downward dog, rags in hand.

"Ready, people?" Kuzuryuu forced a determined grin, as Hinata and the others raised their  knees.

"Three, two, one," Ishimaru counted down, "GO- TOGAMI DON'T CHEAT!" Without another word, the group sped off, wiping the floor at breakneck speed.

"A TOGAMI WILL NEVER LOSE, I WILL ALWAYS TRIUMPH!" Togami yelled as he narrowly avoided a collision with a girl.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL BE WISHING YOU WERE NEVER BORN, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"IF I HAD A BLUE SHELL, I WOULD USE IT RIGHT ABOUT NOW!" Leon groaned with effort as they sharply turned into a corner.

"LOOK. I'M DRIFTING!"

"YOU CAN'T DRIFT, YOU'LL GET IN MY WAY!"

"OH, FUCK OFF, GRASSHOPPER."

Hinata panted as he overtook Kuzuryuu.

_The things I do to avoid punishment...._

_***_

"Ah! Komaeda-kun!"

The boy turned to see a teacher make his way towards him.

"Sensei!" He bowed in sincere reverence.

"Just wanted to distribute your thesis back - excellent job as usual, by the way - now that they're marked and my comments have been written." The teacher made a large tick on an attendance sheet and handed Komaeda a thick block of an essay before whistling away.

 _The Dichotomy of Hope and Despair._ On the top right hand corner, a gold star was plastered in the place of an A+.

"Well-thought arguments, extensive vocabulary utilized, clear-cut examples..." Komaeda read the teacher's comments with a growing pride.

He vigorously shook his head. _No, someone like me shouldn't have these feelings._ As he continued reading his Teacher's comments, he begun to have an awareness of a rumbling in the distance.

Komaeda turned in time to see a stampede roaring towards him.

"...AND IF I WAS IN A BAR WITH A WARLOCK, A TROLL AND TOGAMI WITH ONLY TWO BULLETS IN MY GUN, I WOULD SHOOT YOU TWICE, TOGAMI!"

"THE THREATENING OF A PLANKTON CANNOT STOP THE PATH OF A WHALE!"

"OI, BEEP BEEP, MOTHAFUCKA!"

 _What in the world-_ attempting to duck under a water cooler, Komaeda gracefully leapt to the side, and promptly crashed head first into the wall.

"SORRY!" The boy at the back called as they roared past. "IT'S FOR A GOOD CAUSE!"

Swallowing tears of unbridled protest, Komaeda weakly gave a thumbs up in understanding. _My luck is going off the charts today... I wonder why?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT: MORE MORE MORE!


	15. Collateral Damage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the Finals are over, I'll update more frequently. But for now, a sample. (For those expecting part 2 of the Omake, let's wait until another milestones of views :) )

_It was a tense moment in the changing room for the new player. Perhaps it was made especially tense by the relentless pacing of the coach._

_"Sir, I don't think he's coming." One of the braver players offered._

_"He said he would come! I made him say it to my face." The balding man snapped._

_"Because you made him say it. Now what are we going to do?" The blonde beside him dejectedly hung his head._ _It was amazing what a star player could do in terms of morale for a team, and today the boy witnessed this phenomenon occur in the worst way possible._

_"Where the fuck could he have gone?"_

_"Out with this new girlfriend, perhaps?"_

_"Don't be a prat, he wouldn't ditch the game for a girl!"_

_"He would! He told me of his crush in that hair salon across the street!"_

_"But it's only a crush! He wouldn't have the balls to ditch the final game just for her!"_

_"Will you lots SHUT UP?" The coach blew the whistle, instantly restoring order within the sweltering changing room. "We are a team. We always have been. We are not composed of a single star player with some other groupies hanging around, we are a team, and we will not fall just because one of our players ditched us." As the new player took in every word, the stress against him began mounting to epic proportions. "So when we go outside into that field, we will GET A GRIP, and keep playing! And we will show them what we are capable of as a team! Do I make myself clear?!"_

_"YES SIR!" The room reverberated with the boys' roars._

_The coach took a sip from the soft drink in his hands. "Then get a grip, and make us proud." And as he turned towards the exit he gazed down towards the new player._

_"Kid, you'll be substituting for him today. Good luck." And with these ominous words the coach exited the room._

**_So I'm substituting for the star player of the team, the boy thought._ **

**_No pressure._ **

***

"What the hell are they doing here?" The sharp voice of Saionji brought Togami back to his senses, as the entire term looked up to see the odd apparition at the end of the dusty field; An apparition that was accompanied by a tinny fanfare and the odd cacophony of voices.

"The boombox was unnecessary."

"The boombox is necessary! Where's your sense of team spirit, Hinata-kun?! Let's get pumped! WE WILL NEED IT TO DESTROY THAT PRETENTIOUS SON OF A *****"

"Dude, in all my time of playing baseball, I've never had _The Final Countdown_ blast behind my eardrums as we walk down the field."

"IT'S AN AWESOME SONG, LEON-CHAN!"

"NOT FOR BASEBALL IT ISN'T!"

"You know, I also found an inspiring CD track by a certain _David Glen Eisley_ that we could play, perhaps I should bring that out and switch it-"

"Shh!" Hushed Hanamura as the group of oddballs stood face to face with the opposing team, Souda bristling as he locked gazes with Tanaka.

The music stopped.

"Interesting oration, but this is our part of the field." Koizumi began.

"We're fighting you for our semi-final match!" Souda eagerly stepped in. "And we are going to serve you a Blitzkrieg to remember!"

"Careful. It's rather strenuous for the mind to utilize words beyond it's natural vocabulary."

"Let's not get hostile, Celes-San, and settle this in peace." Sonia intervened as Souda turned a hot shade of pink.

"Regardless, look at the statistics. There are three battlefront teams and one Tenshi is commandeering." Hinata counseled. "One of us is going to be eliminated anyway, so it's to be expected!" His eyes flitted between his group for some reassurance within his speech. "So, I propose we play a nice clean game for the sole sake of recreation and fun. How about it?"

"Very astute, Hinata-San!" Sonia nodded. "Let us commence this friendly game!"

"Now wait a minute. This game would not be fun without any stakes!"

"Souda, for the love of god-" but Souda promptly pushed past Hinata and proclaimed: "I propose we have a bet on the outcome of the match!"

"A bet?" Celestia's interest was piqued.

"YES!" Souda pointed at the group. "If we win, we get to take one of you into the next round!"

 _And her initials would be S.O.N.I.A.,_ and Hinata quickly realized he couldn't be the only person who seen through his intentions.

Mikan squeaked in protest." B-but, you've already got a full team-"

"We'll get one of the NPCs to strike out as a substitute." Souda turned behind to face the three. "You guys don't mind that, right?"

"Right!" The NPCs chorused.

"YOSH!" His eyes sparkled with the eyes of victory, and in that moment Souda's smile had all the sweetness of an expired Twinkie. "Now that that's settled, LET'S START THIS ASS-WHOOPING-"

"No."

Togami pushed his spectacles up his nose in indignation. "A bet is perfectly fine, but you've forgotten that you still have our terms to consider. Upping the ante, as you would say."

"Uh..." Souda's smile momentarily faltered. "Yeah... SURE! That's fine as well! If we lose, I will go to your team instead-"

"No." This time it was Koizumi who retorted.

"Then, I will go as a substitute-"

"No."

"Then... I go as your cheerleader and errand-boy-"

"Souda, please." His shameless attitude was too much for even Hinata to handle. "Right," he addressed the other team. "State your terms as well."

Celestia stepped forward.

"Give all of us first pick of the meal tickets from now on."

"OBJECTION." Hanamura interjected. "I've always been in Charge of storing the meal tickets!"

"And now after we hand your butts to the dirt, we will be in charge." Saionji snickered.

"Wait just a minute." Hinata protested. "We never had first pick of the meal tickets either! It wouldn't be fair to only offer that right to **you** if you win-"

"Um..." Souda and Leon shifted uncomfortably. "That's not entirely true."

Hinata's face fell.

"Please don't tell me-"

"I always have a Monster energy drink." Souda sheepishly grinned.

"Pepsi and a Hotdog." Leon bowed his head.

"Wait, so you mean to tell me," Hinata groaned. "…that a system like this already existed, and nobody bothered to tell me?!!"

"In my defense, the black market is **supposed** to be a black market..." Hanamura scratched his head. "...and on the other hand, you can't miss what you never had-"

"THE POINT IS," Koizumi cut in. "I think all of us would enjoy the boon of choosing what we want to eat on a daily basis, instead of relying on pure luck during Operation Tornado."

"Too right. I haven't had a brioche and jam in a long time." Celestia mused.

"I want my Gummy bears." Saionji snarled.

"A vanilla mille feuille would be most enjoyable." Sonia's eyes sparkled.

"Mussels cooked in a Grand Cru vis-blanc and pancetta broth." Togami offered.

"Roast Pumpkin Risotto." Tanaka rumbled.

"A box of strawberry macarons." Koizumi muttered.

"Chocolate bonbons?" Mikan tentatively piped up.

"I get it, I get it!!" Souda screamed. "Fine. I'll give up my monster privileges if you win, but if you lose, we choose somebody to come on our team."

"Fine by me." Celestia gave a tight-lipped smile.

"It appears we have reached an understanding." _And about time, too._ Hinata glanced at his watch. "Any questions? No?"

"ALRIGHT, GAME START!"

***

Shortly after Souda proclaimed the match to begin, he called for a timeout.

"Right. If we're gonna win this thing, we need to have a strategy." Souda surreptitiously whispered as he brought out a duffel bag.

"What strategy?" Hinata had learned it was best to be wary of Souda's _ideas_.

"This." He took out a bottle of sunscreen, 8 pairs of sunglasses, and a CD-ROM. "Let's face it, we're not heavily staffed on great scorers, and the only player we're sure of is Kuwata."

"Uh-huh."

"So, we need to make sure they don't score as well,  so we need to take some drastic measures." At this statement, Souda rested his hands on Hanamura's shoulders. "You will have one of the biggest roles to play in this team. Can I count on you, Hanamura?"

"W-what role?" Hanamura stammered.

***

Over the other hand, a different sort of discussion was taking place.

"OK, we're batting first, you know the drill. Me and Tanaka will bat first, followed by any one of you lots except Saionji."

"And why not me, may I ask?!" Her voice rang shrilly.

"You're a midget. Need I say more?" Ignoring her protests, Togami continued. "Now, if we play well, we can advance and hand their asses to Kirigiri on a silver platter."

"Question." Sonia raised her hand. "Based on what I've seen about the other teams, there's a high chance Ishimaru's team will eventually take the gold. They do have powerhouses Nidai-San and Oogami-San, after all! Can we not just enjoy this game to the fullest-"

"THERE IS MORE AT STAKE IN THIS MATCH THAN YOU COULD POSSIBLY IMAGINE." Togami snarled. "MY PRIDE."

"Nobody cares." Saionji muttered acidly.

"I care, and that's reason enough we should play well."

"The four gods of destruction tell me Souda had a very lecherous glint in his oculus." Tanaka thought deeply. "We cannot allow to let him win."

"That too." Togami considered.

***

 Togami rolled his sleeves as he entered the batter's base.

_Another easy win in the making._

He eyed Kuwata as he entered the pitcher's position. _Excellent._ Though Kuwata _was_ skilled, he was only one player, and that left the rest of the team to do the job of catching the ball, a job he was going to ensure that they would fail in. Miserably.

"Ooh, Byakuya-chan! Ibuki didn't expect you to bat first!"

But of course, there were always negative externalities. Exhibit A: the sing-song voice behind him.

"Why so surprised?" Togami snorted. "A leader must lead his subjects in war."

"Really? Ibuki always has this image of Togami ruling behind a big fat desk!" She fumbled with the baseball mitt. "A capable butler would do all the work whilst you lounge behind, legs spread like butter on the desk, seducing that new secretary with a talk of vanilla relationships and kinky ****ery."

"First, that book **and** movie is massively overhyped. Second, the Head of the Togami conglomerate would never stoop to such a lecherous level. Third-"

"Shh..." Ibuki blocked her ears. "You lost me at 'hello'."

Togami gnashed his teeth.

"It's such a pity you're so..." Ibuki thought hard. "...’you’. We could be good friends, if only you were a bit more big-hearted and magnanimous-ooh, that's a big word-we could really hit it off-"

"Maybe one day,” Togami loudly interrupted, “-in a really, really far-off end of the world, there would be a reincarnated Spanish doppelganger of me as a corporate lawyer, and a doppelganger of you working as a Russian stripper, but it is not today, not tomorrow, not next year, NEVER.”

Ibuki pursed her lips.

“Maybe you would be fat as well.” She finally recovered.

Togami snorted.

“Maybe.” He conceded.

The two stared into silence as they watched the referee gesturing to the other players where to stand.

“How did you die?”

Ibuki sharply turned. “ _That_ was abrupt, even by Ibuki’s standards.” Her laughs gently dissolved as the realization struck her that he was being serious.

At least she had the decency to blush.

“…I don’t… Ibuki doesn’t know.” She confessed.

“Yeah, nobody really remembers how they died here.” Togami seemed unusually interested in his shoelaces at the moment. “I didn’t expect you to.” He added.

She nodded in silence.

“Anything you _do_ remember?” His voice almost sounded sympathetic in the sweltering sun.

“Ibuki… Ibuki was in a band.” Ibuki grinned.

“I gathered as much. Death Metal, I assume?”

“Light Music.”

“I don’t believe I heard you correctly.”

“No, Ibuki did do light music!” Ibuki laughed. “And for a period of time, it was quite a happy time with all the other 3, even if Ibuki did have some major differences with all of them.”

“…Major differences?”

Ibuki wiped the sweat that gathered on the top of her brow.

“Ibuki always wanted more from the band; A lot more, a style that’s a lot different, and that really… really wasn’t what the recording group wanted. I… Ibuki, gave quite a few songs, very good songs if I may add, and…” her voice shrunk away. Togami had half the mind to smirk until he noticed the sing-song quality in her voice had vanished.

“And?”

“…And that was the end of Ibuki’s career in the band. I quit.” She turned away, wiping the area around her eyes.

“But what a lovely day it is, isn’t it?” She said in a forced attempt at gaiety. “Perfect for some lemonade-“

“So it was a matter of artistic pride.”

“What?”

“Pride. Hubris. Prud. Superbia. It’s the personal satisfaction of your work and achievements. And the reason why you quit the band.”

“Wait… Ibuki quit the band because they didn’t like what I wanted to sing!”

Togami sighed, for once at a loss.

“Chew on this piece of advice, Mioda Ibuki.” Togami busied himself wiping his glasses. “All artists take pride in their own work. That is unavoidable. But while pride means the world to the beholder, others will not see it, others will ignore it. They will focus solely on the end product and not how your imagination and talents brought you this far.”

He put the glasses on. “ _And when you realize your Da Vinci doesn_ _’_ _t mean as much to them as it does to you, your pride will tear a hole in your fucking chest._ _”_

“When you decide you wanted to work in the mainstream market, you give up your artistic identity. You give up your integrity. Your aspirations, your ideals, they’ll all be ignored, or at best, halved. Maizono easily adapted to the system in being an idol, because she had no aspirations, no other-worldly ideals. So save yourself some pain.” His eyes glittered blue in the harsh sunlight. “Shelve away your pride, for it will do nothing but delude you, but hurt you, but consume you in the end.”

Ibuki’s eyes searched Togami, mulling over his words in silence. _Come on, understand it quickly, I don_ _’_ _t want to say it again._

Finally, she returned:

“Funny speech, coming from you.”

“… I beg your pardon?!”

“There isn’t a more pompous, prideful person in this school than his royal majesty Byakuya Togami, heir of the Togami Conglomerate and Salazar Slytherin.”

Fury and indignation welled up within Togami.

“Pride is necessary in my work. I am a leader, I belong to the most influential family in Japan, and things are expected of me. Things that are certainly out of your understanding.”

“Then tell me, Byakuya Togami.” Ibuki edged out. “If I don’t take pride in my work, who else would?”

…..

……

The sharp whistle of the referee interrupted the tense reverie.

“I…” But the empathy was short-lived. “Good luck. You’ll need it.”

***

“Play Ball!”

_Here we go again._

Celestia calmly sipped her tea from her thermos on the dugout, watching as Togami confidently swung the bat behind his back.

“Biscuit, Celes-san?”

“Thank you, Sonia.” With spiderlike fingers she extracted a small confection from the packet and frowned in silent disgust. “A _Marie_ Biscuit?”

“Very well spotted!” Sonia beamed as she fed one of Tanaka’s hamsters. “Dusted with powdered sugar and vanilla, perfect for a builder’s tea.”

“ _Builder_ _’_ _s tea._ ” She didn’t bother hiding her disgust this time, and even Sonia could recognize contempt.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, just another case of failed expectations.”

Sonia cocked her head. “Expectations?”

“You’re _ROYALTY!_ _”_ She practically spat the word out before regaining her composure. “And as a… real princess I would have thought more of you. Dignity, perhaps, or even regality if that’s not low enough.”

“I told you: my royalty is but a title.” Sonia’s smile lost a little of its luster. “It’s true I am a princess, yet I don’t have that much power over my subjects. Novoselic _is_ an autocratic society, all the power belongs to my parents, but _still_ , things of a princess are expected of me, it is true, where to place the salad fork after you’re finished, the adequate times to apply lipstick in public, how to handle the public… It’s not at all as you imagined it to be. I mean, for one, it would be different if I could actually be what I am being vigorously trained to be, instead of being decorated like a _wundershimbolta_ in Christmas Eve."

Celestia blinked. "A what?"

"What? You don't have wundershimboltas in Japan? Here, I must have a picture somewhere..." Sonia rummaged in her pockets and produced several Polaroids. "Here, that should be the one!"

Not sure what to expect, Celestia good naturedly took the picture from Sonia's fingertips and glanced at the photo in silence.

"Well?"

Celestia didn't answer.

"Celes-San?"

"What in God's name is this spawn of satan?" Her usually musical voice was dull from shock.

"What?" Sonia retrieved the photo in surprise, and Tanaka peered over her shoulder to get a better look.

"... There is a hellish resemblance in the visage of a _furby_." Tanaka finally recovered.

"With human teeth." Celes bleakly muttered.

"It's a Makango!" Sonia laughed, oblivious to the mortified faces beside her. "My mistake, wrong picture."

"Am I to understand," Tanaka said hollowly, "that both the masculine and feminine sex would need one of these... Makangos... to initiate a mating ceremony?"

"Am I to understand," Celes asked, "-that you owned a furby in your youth?"

Tanaka turned beet red.

"T-T-Tis been a grievous mistake," Tanaka hurriedly raised his scarf up his nose. "Thou hast most certainly wronged me-"

"I've heard enough." Celestia waved him aside.

"Succubus of Barakiel, you just wait a minute-"

"What are you dolts arguing about?" A new voice entered the fray.

"Togami-kun!" Sonia beamed.

"Wipe that smile off your face." He snarled as he shoved the bat to a bemused Tanaka. "We're behind already."

"So that's why Mioda is doing that victory jig?"

Togami turned and stared.

"Far too early for that." He muttered. "Tanaka, do me a favor and score."

" _Far_ too easy."

***

It _was_ easy, as a matter of fact.

Perhaps it was the brief burst of confidence eliminating Togami that caused Leon to throw a fastball instead of a curve.

Perhaps it was the brief ray of sunlight serendipitously stinging his eyes just as he flung his arms.

Perhaps it was because Tanaka _was_ as exceptionally skilled as they said.

Either way, on the second strike, the bat and the ball collided with a thunderous Crack, and the ball rocketed towards the left field.

Souda's curse could be heard loud and clear even as he ran at a breakneck pace after the meteor, but Tanaka wasted no time either. Dropping the bat, he willed his legs to leap, to bound, and a blazing cloud of red bloomed as he swerved past first base.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tanaka noted one of the NPCs falling face flat as she attempted to catch the ball. _Mere worms._

It was a picturesque sight to behold, as Tanaka sped past second base, his scarf gracefully billowing behind his head, whilst Hinata threw the ball in a large arc back to home base, where a tense Mioda stood.

And oh, the cheers. The screams. The encouragements. The fervor! All shut out in the athlete's focus as rivulets of sweat oozed out, his attention all focused on one thing: _the home base_.

"HE'S PAST THIRD BASE!" Leon screamed, the ball just overshot of Mioda’s reach.

And in the glory of running in the sacred, decrepit land of the home stretch, that Tanaka allowed his vision to deviate into the spectator stand, now in chaos as Mioda upended Celestia’s thermos onto Togami’s trousers in her haste to grab the ball. The final base was in reach.

_About time._

And then it happened:

There was a sharp tug, Tanaka Gundam was Airborne.

***

_What?_

_What is this crux, this perplexity, this puzzlement, this enigma?_

Somehow, Tanaka glimpsed at the grandstand in a final, valiant effort to see the light.

Tsumiki was in tears as Togami shoved her away, Koizumi was consoling a livid Celestia, and Sonia watched open-mouthed as his descent continued, balls of orange and white fluff at her fingertips.

 _So it is time._ Tanaka resignedly closed his eyes in a silent salute.

Lucifer did not smile as he crashed into the red abyss.

“SAFE!”

_And the laughter of the banshees, the ghouls, the lowest of the low, shall play loud tonight._

***

** A small while ago: **

“TRIPWIRES!”

Souda extracted two tiny amalgamated metal cylinders and slowly pulled it apart, revealing a taut string between the two, ignoring the faces of fascination, shock, and pure disbelief around him.

“Absolutely not.”

“Hinata, consider this seriously! I’m not going to use this on anyone else, and tell you what: I’ll only put it in the home stretch: A last resort, no?”

“You’ve really put some time into this, haven’t you?” Leon examined the contraption with interest.

“Look, this shit only works once in the entire game.” Souda had no idea how to make his voice _soothing_ , but he tried his best, as Hinata began rubbing his eyes in utter despair. “So, I’ll remove this from play once this baby served its purpose, alright?”

Hinata considered it.

“What amount of therapy would I need to convince you to play a fair game?”

“It’s still fair!” Souda nodded repeatedly, as if in reassurance. “Unless we get caught, but that’ll never happen.” He refocused his attention to a glum Hanamura. “And Hanamura, after that’s done, remember: I’ll give you the signal (he imitated a man on horseback) to initiate _Operation Blindside._ ”

“No.” Hanamura remained adamant.

 _He_ _’_ _s not taking his job very well, is he?_

“No I’m not doing that.”

“Come on, it’s gonna be _very_ effective, ESPECIALLY ON THE GIRLS!”

“I’m still not doing that.”

At this point Souda grabbed both his shoulders.

“I spent a lot of time on this plan.” He snarled.

“I understand that.”

“And this diversion is necessary.”

“I understand that.”

“And this is completely in your nature, so it wouldn’t be regarded as criminally suspicious.”

“… I understand that.”

Souda nodded. “Good. Bring the bottle along with you to the pitch.”

“Why can’t we just play fairly, maybe we’ll actually win.” Hanamura weakly protested.

“How about this?” Souda relented. “You do what I tell you to do in this match when I tell you when to do it, I’ll give you one of Yamada’s _Doujins_.”

Now _that_ perked up the ears of many.

“Tell me more.” Hanamura could barely conceal his interest.

“Oh it’s a masterpiece involving several of the battlefront members in an _Ace Attorney_ scenario-barring it’s a round table of sorts-solving the mystery of an erotic murder that involved the rape,” He lowered his voice to a whisper. “ _Of Aoi._ _”_

 _Yep._ Hinata thought. _Yamada_ _’_ _s going to hell._

The glee was apparent. “You have my attention, but I need more.”

“How about this? It is not an ordinary doujin, it is _the_ doujin.”

At this, Leon, Hanamura and Ibuki all gave a sharp intake of awe. Souda had scored the coup de grace.

“So the rumors were true?” Ibuki softly murmured.

“Such a book exists?” A grin began blooming on Leon’s face.

“I’LL TAKE IT!” Hanamura declared as he vigorously shook hands with a triumphant Souda.

The confusion proved too much for Hinata to handle. “Wait. What the hell’s ‘ _The Doujin_ _’_ _?_ ”

Hanamura shook his head in mock pity. “Oh, honey… history lesson. A long time ago, a masterful piece of work was penned by the great Hifumi Yamada, with lines so controversial, shocking, and distasteful to the dull-minded that all copies were immediately ordered destroyed, by a _mysterious, blond, vain, egomaniacal mastermind._ ”

“It was Togami. Cut the crap and get on with it.”

“But Yamada was puzzled. Why would he go out of his lengths to destroy _the doujin?_ The answer was simple: In it, it unveiled an embarrassing secret. It was something Yamada made up, but what he didn’t know was that _he stumbled onto the truth._ ”

“Tell me he’s making this up.” Hinata turned to a rapt Ibuki.

“It is rumored that desperately, Yamada sent the last copies and drafts, the sketches out to several people, including Souda of House Baratheon, Tanaka Gundam of House Martell, Kuzuryuu of House Greyjoy and Ishimaru of House Stark. But Togami had considerable influence.” He took a slow intake of breath to accentuate the fact. “Backed by the power of the Kirigiri of House Tyrell, Sonia of House Targaryen, and the shocking yet immediate betrayal of the Targaryen loyalists House Martell, all copies and drafts remaining in his possession were destroyed, as well as Yamada’s pride and joy, his work bench, in what became known as the sack of Yamada’s office. Posters were torn, figurines were dismembered, sketchbooks were burned, and a life-sized  Evangelion Mecha, worth more than a million yen, was destroyed in a third impact.”

Hinata wished it would end.

“But the secret was out already, and secrets last forever. You see, Togami came under suspicion as a suspect in the rape, but the protagonist, with his large and red and humongous OBJECTION, pointed out that Togami could not have committed the crime of rape and murder, for the simple reason that Byakuya Togami of House Lannister…”

On cue, the 4 members leaned in closer to hear what Hanamura had to say.

…

…..

…….

…………

………

…..

…

….

…

…

…

“…HAS E.D.”

And in unison, the team erupted into a gale of laughter, hoots and tears, all except Hinata, who laid in utter despair at the mindsets of his unfortunate teammates.

“That story never gets old.” Souda wiped tears as he struggled to collect himself.

"Charming." Hinata spat acidly as he waited for the others to contain their euphoria. "I don't suppose that this _doujin_ is the final and last surviving copy, is it?"

"Oh it is." Souda nodded vigorously. "Ishimaru destroyed it in disgust, Tanaka handed his copy willingly back to Kirigiri, and Kuzuryuu of House Greyjoy _claims_ to have just _thrown it away_ in a fit of his foul moods, but I'm not sure whether he really did so. Those books are as valuable as dragon's eggs, after all."

"DONE." Hanamura steeled himself. "I expect you to make good of your promise."

"Oh, I shall." Souda promised. "If we win, that is."

"Just a minute." Hanamura rapped sharply. "Even if we don't win, my integrity would already be in shambles with what you'll have me do."

"Don't worry." Souda grinned. If you do what I tell you to do, there's a guarantee that we win. I hope."

***

Fortunately, the strategy did not come into play, at least for the moment.

After Koizumi struck out, the tables turned, and Hinata gladly took their places in the dugout, away from the dry sun. Leon had sent one of the NPCs forward to take the bat, and she stood nervously, watching as Sonia gripped the ball tightly in her hands.

“Here I go!”

With a deft rolling of the arms, she fired a series of surprisingly adequate fastballs, and quickly the NPC was eliminated with a sheepish shrug.

“She’s not half bad.” Ibuki noted.

“GOD!”

“What is it, Leon?”

“Watching these people play baseball is a joke.” He complained. “Look, her grip’s wrong. She’s aiming for a fastball, but she has three fingers on the ball before discharge. That’s not how you pitch!”

Hanamura frowned. “It worked, didn’t it?”

“It’s not really baseball if you just muck it up. Honestly, it’s not THAT difficult to throw a splitter correctly, or even a screwball! And that speed, I don’t know whether she’s _trying_ to go easy on us, but I’ve seen people throw faster in 5th Grade.”

 **_He'_** ** _s_ ** **_…_ ** **_surprisingly passionate about this, isn_ ** **_’_ ** **_t he?_ **

Hinata pursed his lips as Souda eagerly took the bat in his hands.

“Leon, you seem pretty knowledgeable about this sort of thing.”

“What? OH! Yes, um…” Leon grinned sheepishly. “It’s natural for me, not to mention our coach made us attend his theory lessons on proper grip, and the proper names… Not much help, really, as long as you understand how you can manipulate the ball.”

“Then why do you hate baseball so much?” Hanamura asked dryly.

“I wouldn’t say I hate it.” Annoyed, Leon scratched his head. “It’s just, I’ve got better things to put my time into. It’s just baseball, after all.”

On the pitch, Souda seemed more mesmerized at the pitcher rather than the ball, and only managed a pathetic foul.

“Then, you spent your time into…”

“Singing.”

 _That_ perked up Ibuki’s attention.

“OH MY! So Leon-chan also has the urge to let it rock!” Ibuki rocked to and fro in her place. “But Ibuki’s never heard you sing! Care for a solo?”

Leon turned beet red.

“I’d… rather… not.” He spoke in measured tones.

“Suit yourself. So, how long has this been going on, this… affair you’re having in a new world? Why did you suddenly have the conviction to be a singer? I want to hear it all!”

Leon watched Souda fail a second time.

“I… _did audition once._ ”

At this, Ibuki let out a low whoop, the sort of one you’d associate with an exclamation of “I KNEW IT!”

“BRAVO!” Ibuki clapped him hard on the back. “What was the event?”

“Ibuki, he wouldn’t remember these things.” Hinata tried to save him from any further prods into his privacy.

“Actually… it’s a funny thing.” Leon cocked his head. “I’m beginning to remember some stuff over the past few days… especially since Maizono vanished.”

Taking this admittance as Leon’s sign of consent, Hinata let the matter drop, and allowed himself to indulge his curiosities.

“So, it was an audition for a training program.” Leon muttered. “Basically, they wanted people of any sort, and best case scenario, they would train us to be musicians. But…”

“But?” Hinata egged him on.

“The day of the audition was…” Leon bit his lips, and scratched his head furiously.

“The day of the audition was the day of the final match in the National High School Baseball playoffs.”

 _…_ _Damn._

“Tell me you didn’t-“

Leon nodded. “I told the coach I wasn’t coming, that I wanted to try something new… of course he was furious.”

“DUDE. YOU DON’T DO THAT SORT OF THING ON THE LAST DAY!” Ibuki seemed crestfallen.

“In my defense,” Leon raised his hands “I’ve already bagged the trophy for my team quite a few times already! I thought they could… give me a break or something, instead of relying on me for a change.”

“The last time somebody did that, they lost 7-1.” Hinata noted.

“Look, so he gave me an ultimatum, either I show up in the final game, or don’t bother showing my face in his vicinity again.”

Hinata rubbed his forehead.

“And still…”

“I said I would come on the day. The man wouldn’t take no for an answer.” He muttered exasperatedly. “But on the day itself, I made preparations, redid my hair, got a few piercings, and by the time the match started, I was in a waiting room full of other people vying for a place.”

“Ah. Ibuki understands the stress.” She nodded sagely. “It’s often difficult for first timers, not that it gets any easier on the fifth time, mind you!”

“Leon, please tell me it paid off.” Hanamura whispered.

Leon stared into the space ahead, avoiding anyone’s gaze.

“… They told me I had no chance.”

Hinata exhaled slowly, as the inevitable conclusion sunk in.

“I was, to be polite, ordinary. Not bad, not very good, just… ordinary. And a tryhard.” He sighed. “They told me that they’d seen people with more passion than me, so I was axed.”

Leon’s words were met by silence from the team.

“When I returned to the stadium, I learned we lost. Only just.” He pinched two fingers. “We lost by this small margin.”

“I wanted to go back into the stadium, tell them I was sorry I didn’t make it, but… I didn’t know. I didn’t want to see them disappointed, even though I know I was responsible.” He laughed hollowly. “Funny, isn’t it? And so, I turned my back from the stadium, and… I left.”

“But… you apologized later to the team, didn’t you?”

“No, I told you, I couldn’t!” He spat. “It’s just…”

“STRIKE THREE! BATTER OUT!”

Souda trudged to the dugout, bat in hand, his face simultaneously elated and devastated.

“Well, that went well!”

When his remark was met with silence from the team, he looked at everyone in puzzlement.

“What did I miss?”

***

Far above them, Dias watched the game obscured from the others’ sight.

As soon as he realized it was about to be a slow game, he brought out the book he had so eagerly perused and continued reading.

The receiver crackled with static.

“Dias. I need you to come in.”

“Not now.” He lazily flipped a page.

“Is it something urgent you’re doing?”

“I’m in the middle of reading an exceptionally good book. You would do me well by allowing me to finish it.”

There was a crack, and _Colorless Tsukuru Tazaki_ vanished from Dias’ grip.

“… I was at a good part.”

“Murakami can wait.” The speaker grimly replied. “You need to see this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read Murakami if you have the chance.  
> Seldom will you ever see a book more badassedly titled: "Hard boiled wonderland and the End of the World."  
> ...  
> .....  
> ......  
> And I feel the need to say that the doujin mentioned in this story is real. If you're really interested, turn off your sense of shame, and START LOOKING.  
> (God. I really shouldn't have written that.)


	16. Climax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rushed this.

**4 th Floor Control Room**

“This had better be really bad news.” Dias trudged.

Asena remained silent as Ragna turned in his seat, the black-haired individual lazily tossing a lock of hair back.

“Well, it’s nice to see you’ve found something else to take your time in this place, but we’ve got a slight problem Rok discovered.”

“Rok?” Dias blinked.

The black-haired individual raised his hand.

Dias snorted. “Right. You’re still Matsuda. I don’t give a shit.”

“OI!” Matsuda snarled. “You told me you wanted me to come up with a fucking pseud, I complied, and in the end you tell me to revert back to my own name like nobody’s business.”

“Get to the point.” Dias sat down beside an impassive Asena. “Or I’ll find somebody else to take over the project, I really couldn’t care less.”

For a moment, silent fire roared between the two as two personalities devoid of respect clashed. Finally, he yielded.

“… _Upturned little shit._ Fine. Basically, I was going in to the recesses of the program itself, see what could possibly have been the main inspiration behind-“

“Wait.” Dias interrupted. “Trinity gave you the authority to _access_ that part of our database?” _I’m going to need a word with you very soon, you son of a bitch._

“It’s hardly private, I didn’t need his help.” Matsuda rebooted his laptop and began clacking furiously. “Basically, whilst searching in the _Archivio,_ I found” he turned the laptop around, “this.”

Dias looked closer at the screen.

**T- 01.13.54.33**

**Statu Variabilis**

The numbers steadily dwindled, and the man slowly absorbed what he was seeing.

“A countdown.” He pursed his lips. “Where exactly did you-“

“Trinity’s double checking.” Ragna shook his head. “There’s a possibility Kirigiri left another virus during the- _ah_ -hacking."

Dias remained deep in thought. _I would have anticipated it. And Chihiro is no hacker, for God’s sake. But what about Kamukura? C_ ertainly there _was_ that possibility. _But this… this is something else entirely._

“What do the words mean?” He asked.

“ _You are changeable._ ”

The entire room turned in silent surprise.

Asena shrugged. “I happened to come across the line somewhere.”

And then Dias roared with laughter. Recoiled, Asena shifted in her seat but it was too much for him to take.

“ _You are changeable._ ” Dias repeated, as the laughs died down. “Odd choice of words coming from Kamukura, don’t you think?”

“I don’t know. It _does_ seem pretty fitting in the current circumstances.” Matsuda pursed his lips.

“He’s still Hinata.” Dias reassured him. “But don’t you know what this means?” He looked around, a mad grin slowly spreading across his cheeks.

“We’ve contacted GOD!”

The words reverberated throughout the room, and for a moment the area was quashed with the horror, the magnificence, the utter impossibility of this paradox, _this UNIMAGINABLE TABOO!_ And the figure centered in the very eye of this madness was taking it like a champion, shaking in… fear? Ecstasy? Irrationality?

“Fantastic!” His grin dissolved as he began thinking aloud. “It means I’m moving on the right track, to encounter something like this this early in the game!”

“You’re taking this unusually well.” A hint of alarm crept into Ragna’s voice.

“There’s nothing to be afraid about. Have you ever wondered why,” Dias looked around in his mania, “if God truly existed, bad things still happened in the world we lived? _Starvation, genocide, meaningless deaths, rape, hypocrisies,_ it’s enough to make the sanest man alive go STARK RAVING BUGGO! THE ANSWER IS SIMPLE!” He clapped his hands. “We are given a choice, to be good or evil, and it is that power of choice, that makes us superior, even in that short period of time, over God. God cannot control our actions, our thinking, our philosophies! _IN THE BEING KNOWN AS OURSELVES, WE ARE SUPERIOR, NO HIGHER ORDER CAN CONTROL US UNLESS WE ALLOW THEM TO._ That is why Evil exists, because GOD HAS NO POWER OVER US!”

Dias paused, collecting several deep breaths. The room had become void of sound, rapt in attention at his twisted gospel.

“I… I… If this really is a warning, then C’est La Vie.” He shrugged, and in an instant, his mania vanished. “Come what may. It won’t stop our final objective.”

“ _Your_ objective, I think you mean.”

Ragna finally found his voice. Dissent was a bitter pill to swallow, and for a moment Dias was unsure of what he was tasting.

“…What?”

“I told you already,” Ragna stood up. “I do not agree with your plan, Dias, and you will not have my support on this.”

“Are we seriously going through this again?” A murderous edge marred his honeyed tones. “I thought we agreed to work together on this. Why else are you here?”

“ _Somebody_ has to make sure you don’t do something crazy. I shudder to imagine what you would do if I leave you to your own devices.”

_Oh? Do you really?_

“Fine. I suppose there really _is_ no means of convincing you.” He sighed, and noted with silent satisfaction that Ragna relaxed slightly. “But I have all the time in the world, Ragna. All the time in the fucking world, waiting for you to give up. You see, unlike me, you have nothing in this world you hold dear. You’re just aching to leave, anyone can see it in those eyes, but you still insist on being the good guy. Silly, silly Ragna, you really know nothing about why I’m doing this, don’t you? Fine by me, I’ll wait. Like I said, _All the fucking time in the world._ But for the meantime,”

He leaned in closer to Ragna’s ear, and lowered his voice to that of a loving whisper.

“…I’ll enjoy watching you crumble, brick by boring brick.” He promised. “You might have power over me now, but my time will come. So until then, look at all the pictures you want. Cry, brood, smile, I don’t care what you do. Everyday, I will wait, and I will enjoy the day when you finally give up. _And I will laugh at the day when you finally despair._ ”

He hardly saw the blow that rocketed into his jaw, but Dias keeled over the moment Ragna’s fist smashed into his face.

“YOU SON OF A-“ Ragna screamed, and furiously fired kicks at the figure sprawled on the floor, who did nothing but laugh at the rain of tears and blows.

As quickly as the blows began, it stopped. Dias glanced up in surprise.

“Asena.” Ragna’s breaths were shallow, even against the cold metal on his temple. “Put the gun down.”

“Only if you stop.” The girl single-handedly removed the safety catch on her Five-Seven, and for a moment nobody in the trio moved.

Ragna spat at the bloody figure below him, and removed his foot ingrained into Dias’ stomach.

“I’ll take your blows any day you like.” Dias crooned as he got up. “It won’t change anything.”

Ragna turned in his seat, declining any further conversation as Dias stared at the back of the chair.

He still had the gall to laugh.

“Well, if you would excuse me, I’ve got a game to continue watching. Afternoon, y’all.” Beaming, he sauntered out the door, leaving the defeated silence behind him.

** On the other side of the Field **

2 rounds in, Togami was snarling by the time he came back into the dugout, ordering Tanaka to get onto the field again.

“We’re losing by two points.” He muttered in discontent as Tanaka gamely took the bat from Togami’s grasp.

“No matter. We can easily catch up.” Celeste tried hard to maintain a sense of dignity, even after the nonexistence of her thermos of tea. “Look. Their only reliable scorers are Hinata and Leon. The rest of them might as well not be in the team at all. We, on the other hand-“

“-are very well equipped, I know.” Togami interrupted. “I’m just saying, we could have done a lot better.”

“It will be fine.” Celestia assured him as Leon lobbed the ball forward towards him.

“STERRRR-IKE ONE!”

Beside him, the girls groaned in disappointment, as Tanaka confusedly looked around in astonishment.

“It will be fine, she said.” Togami noted sarcastically.

“A simple error.” Though Celestia seemed unsure. “He’ll recover.”

But he didn’t. The second ball rocketed straight into Ibuki’s mitts, and all this while, Tanaka looked increasingly lost, swinging far too late as the ball whizzed past him.

“Maybe it’s amateur hour…” Celestia was lost for words as Tanaka yet again swung too late, and the ball shot into Ibuki’s grasp again.

“STERRRR-IKE THREE! You’re out!”

Dazed, Tanaka stumbled back, barely hearing the catcalls of Ibuki and Souda in the distance as he collapsed onto the bench.

“Oh, well done.” Togami muttered. “What happened? Your blows were not even on point!”

Tanaka shook his head in silence.

“I do not know what has become of me… one moment I was fine, but when the ball came, I lost all focus! It’s as if I was blinded by Saul himself!”

 _Blinded?_ Togami scanned the field. _Nothing out of the ordinary._

“Right, you’re useless.” Togami handed the bat over to Koizumi. “Mahiru! Get us back on track!”

***

“STERRR-IKE THREE! YOU’RE OUT!”

 _What the hell’s going on?_ Togami lividly gnashed his teeth as Koizumi failed once, twice, thrice at the incoming balls.

“IS EVERYONE HERE USELESS?!” He screamed as Koizumi dejectedly trudged back to the dugout. “HOW COULD YOU MISS ALL THREE SHOTS?”

“Get your hands out of Big Sis’s FACE!” Saionji bared fangs as she shoved Togami away.

Koizumi shook her head.

“I saw something. Can’t remember what, but it was enough for me to lose focus.”

Togami whirled. _Again?_

“Give me the bat.” He snatched it away. “I’ll show you how it’s done.” With resolute steps, Togami calmly strode towards home base.

 _Insufferable old clots._ He thought as he swung the bat over his head.

Still grinning, Leon casually revved his arms behind him, finally releasing the gyro in an underhanded throw.

_Concentrate now._

Then he saw it.

_What in the world-?_

The ball shot past with a crack, Togami’s swing violently missing the mark.

“OOOOWEEE!” Ibuki guffawed, waving the ball behind him in glee. “That was an epic fail with a cherry on top!”

Togami ignored her, and squinted back into deep left field.

_What the bloody hell did I just see?!_

***

**_I must say, I never expected this strategy to actually work._ **

Hinata didn’t believe it either. From afar, he gazed at Hanamura and his antics.

_One moment he’s clothed, and the other moment…_

**_That is, without a doubt, the fastest flasher I’ve ever seen._ **

_It’s amazing how quickly he can rub sunscreen all over his chest._

As Hanamura undressed yet again, Hinata finally allowed himself to laugh in silent mirth as Togami’s swing met thin air. From afar, Souda was cheering with glee.

_The things we do for porn._

**TWEEEEEEEEET**

But of course, like all good things, it was quickly put to an end.

“INTEFERENCE! OF THE HIGHEST ORDER!” Togami prodded fingers at the nonchalant referee. “Surely you can’t be _that_ blind to not see that lecherous old bag flashing his chest every time the pitcher throws a ball!”

Souda suddenly became very interested in his shoelaces, whistling as if he hadn’t a care in the world. Hanamura donned his best poker face, the sunscreen (thankfully) out of sight.

“Now, now, Togami-kun, Tanaka-kun.” Souda’s voice chirped in a falsetto. “Surely you find it distasteful to blur your own incompetence with lies and deceit.”

“Incompetence?” Tanaka boomed. “What temerity!”

“Anyway, all I ask is that Hanamura is removed from play.” Togami calmly told the referee.

“Fine. But for the sake of justice, I ask that one of your team be removed from play as well.” The referee ruled.

“Done.” Togami pointed at the sole NPC on his team. “You. _Out._ ”

Souda paled.

“I did not expect that.” He whispered.

“Nope, you certainly didn’t.” Hinata muttered. _And now we’re on our own._

***

The girl codenamed Asena stalked her captor in silence, hoping against hope he wouldn’t notice her steps.

 _I shouldn’t have followed him._ She realized. _I should have apologized to Ragna._

Even now, her emotions did nothing but confuse her. She was bound to Dias; that much was certain, but her shackles were as voluntary as much as they were imaginary.

“Yes, Asena?” A cold wave doused Asena back to reality, and she stared face to face with Dias, and his cold, unforgiving gaze.

“I… I wanted to tell you…” The words were always the same, yet always, she choked on every syllable.

“I wanted to tell you that I was sorry I couldn’t come sooner to your aid.” She lied. _Am I?_

“Oh.” Dias smiled again, and she immediately tensed. “It’s alright. _Come now, no need to cower away._ ” Even as his teeth bled from the raw blows, his smile was still radiant as the sun.

Asena’s lip trembled. _Ask! Ask!_

“D-Dias, I need to ask you something. It’s not about the deal.” She began.

“My dear Asena, no need for this beating around the bush, tell me.” _His voice sounds almost kind._

“…C-can you… forgive-“

No sooner had the word escaped her lips that his left hand lunged at her throat, bringing her crashing down in an instant.

“Can’t… breathe,” Her eyes bulged, her arms limp.

“We’re getting insolent, aren’t we?” The grip on his hand tightened, and the voice retained its dull edge once more. “And you were doing so _well,_ and you just had to go and fucking ruin it too! What is wrong with everybody today? Are you _all_ trying to rain on my parade here?”

Her vision clouded, and yet she still willed her hands to remain at her side.

“When we met, you were alone. So despairingly, pathetically alone. And even after all that shit you gave me, I still took you in.” His voice dropped. “You responded well to punishment, and was quick on the uptake, I had high hopes for you. And then you just had to, ruin the ride!” His face puckered in mock disappointment.

Every instinct in her body was telling her how to shake off her assailant, how to break his arm, how to escape, how to remove his grip on her throat.

But she listened. Their noses touched.

“If you think you get a happy ending, you really are more pathetic than I thought.”

The tension, the grip, the hold was too much for her to handle. She gasped for air in vain, and his hands crushed her jugular tighter in response.

“So don’t question me again.” He nodded, and his smile had all the sweetness of rotten fruit. “Or we do this again. The _hard_ way. OK?”

He kissed her.

And he relinquished his hold on the broken servant.

He stood by watching impassively as she gasped for air, sweet, merciful air.

Dias shook his head.

“I’ll see you soon, Asena-san.” In clipped tones, Dias vanished, and she was alone once more.

As the footsteps dissolved in the distance, Asena finally got up. She checked her throat for any lasting injuries. After concluding there were none to be seen by the naked eye, she collapsed once more.

_“YOU’RE A SLUT!” He screamed as people began pulling him back. “A FUCKING SLOT-NOSED SLUT! I’LL RIP THE FUCKING GUTS OUT OF YOUR CHEST, YOU LITTLE-” More black cloaks were coming, and they escorted the screaming individual out of her sight._

Unbidden, her eyes began to burn.

“Asena-san?”

Startled, she looked up.

“Trinity.” She shook her head. “I’m sorry you had to see me in this state.”

The boy silently produced a napkin and tenderly dabbed her face. “It’s alright, it’s over now.”

“Over?” She protested. “It’s… never going to end.” Her lips quivered in melancholy.

Trinity kindly tucked a lock of her hair back.

“I don’t know how to put this to you, but this is what I honestly think.” He sighed. “Dias… doesn’t mean half the things he say. You need to remember that.”

“How would you know that?”

“I know that man better than anyone else here in this place.” Trinity laughed. “It’s odd, but it’s true.”

“Trinity.” She hesitated.

“Do you think he’ll ever forgive us for what we’ve done?”

The boy remained mum.

 _Say something. Please._ She begged.

He sighed. “He can. But I don’t think he will ever want to.”

Asena nodded sadly. _I was afraid of that._

“Hey.” He kindly put his hands on both cheeks. “Chin up, ok? If he ever hurts you again, you can seek me.”

“…Thank you.” She tried smiling back. “I know.”

***

“We’re trailing badly.” Souda gasped.

It was the last few stages of the game. After the timeout was their final chance to score before the end of the game, and their opponents had now outlasted them by a sizeable lead.

“3 points ahead!” Hanamura groaned. “How are we ever going to catch up?”

“Leon, please tell me you have a strategy in place.” They turned towards the Super High School Level Baseballer expectantly.

He tsked in disdain. “Honestly, you idiots really can’t do anything without my help, can you?” Leon gripped the baseball bat with an expert hand. “Fine, this technique’s risky, but it’s our only shot. _This,_ is one of the most riskiest techniques in the whole of baseball, but when done right, we’re guaranteed to have a few good runs in.”

“You have our attention.” One of the NPCs piped up.

Leon turned the bat to and fro.

“This technique is _bunting._ ”

“Punting?”

“Bunting. Basically, by predicting where the ball’s going to be shot, you position your bat, and do not swing.” He held the bat in front of him with two hands. “Now, this is important here. _You let the pitcher do all the work. All you have to do, is just adjust your angle slightly, and POW!”_ He thrust the bat forwards. “That’s the technique. Questions?”

“Yeah!” Souda grit his teeth. “This technique’s insane!”

“Ibuki fully agrees!”

“Guys, I’m not keen on this strategy either, but we need to have the element of surprise!” Hinata noted. “This is our final shot. We need to make it count.”

The 8 exchanged looks of determination.

“All or never, then.”

“If this actually works, I can’t wait to see the look on his goony face when we win.” Souda laughed.

 _We’ll be lucky if we even manage to score._ Hinata sighed.

***

“HE DID IT!” And the team erupted in cheers as Leon sped around the diamond as a result of his perfect bunt, with Tsumiki desperately chasing after the ball, which was now spinrolling deep into uncharted territories.

“Sonia! GET THE BALL, THAT’S YOUR TERRITORY!” Togami screamed.

“Eh? No it isn’t!”

 _He shot it into No man’s land._ Hinata marveled. By firing the ball into the triangle between the locations of the pitcher, first baseman, and second baseman, and between the pitcher, catcher and third baseman, Leon caused confusion to erupt as time was wasted deciding who to collect the shot.

 _This man truly is the SHSL baseballer,_ Hinata thought as Leon sped back to home base, to thunderous applause.

“HOME RUN!” Souda clapped him on the back. “THAT WAS BRILLIANT, LEON!”

“It’s too early to celebrate.” Leon muttered, but he grinned from ear to ear. “Let’s see you do the same.”

***

Inspired by Leon’s example, the team was fighting back in full force. Ibuki, after much difficulty, managed to connect the bat with the ball. Momentarily stunned, she nevertheless collected herself, and firmly scored two runs as Koizumi finally threw the ball back into second base.

“Good luck, Hinata!”

The stress mounted on him as he assumed his position, the bat out stretched in front of him.

 _Tanaka’s up to something._ He noticed.

With immeasurable grace, Tanaka lifted the ball, and promptly fired the ball into the dirt.

“STRIKE!”

Hinata wheeled in shock. _A splitter. I forgot they could do such things._

He glanced back at his team. Leon shook his head helplessly. _Just do your best,_ he seemed to be saying.

 _Great, now I can’t bunt._ Nevertheless, Hinata refocused his attention on Tanaka, as he prepared his second shot.

“STRIKE TWO!”

“Fuck.” He muttered as he rallied himself back into position once more.

 _Kamukura, a good shot would be much appreciated **right** about now. _With a final swing, the third ball hurtled towards him.

Almost by instinct, he swung, and the ball ricocheted beautifully into the piercing sky. Dropping the bat, he ran, backed by cheers behind him.

 _First base._ Mioda was halfway through third base, but Saionji had already caught the ball. Hinata ignored its path as he sped towards second base.

_I can make it…._

Beads of perspiration swelling on his forehead, he leapt forward in one final, desperate salvo.

“SAFE!”

No words had ever sounded sweeter, he grinned to himself. He surveyed the pitch once more.

 _Mioda still hasn’t passed Home Base._ He noted in disappointment. _I guess its all down to-_

He looked at the figure sauntering up the field.

_Souda. Of course._

He surveyed Tanaka glaring at the newcomer with unbridled abhorrence, Souda brandishing a look of similar fury.

_The battle of the century reduced all into this final game._

The whistle rang once, and Souda assumed the position once more.

***

He didn’t see the first shot.

As a result, it impaled itself firmly into the mitts of Togami behind him.

“STRIKE ONE!”

Cursing fluently, Souda re-entered his batting position in anger.

_Concentrate, Souda. Just focus on the ball and nothing else._

“STRIKE TWO!”

The opposing team started cheering, as Hinata’s dread mounted with every chant.

_If Souda doesn’t score in this turn… the battle is lost._

With a final, graceful swing, Tanaka elegantly lobbed the ball.

**CRACK.**

**CRACK!**

As soon as the ball rocketed off the bat, Hinata was on the run. The team was going crazy as Mioda passed Home Base, as Souda sped past a keeling Tanaka, as Hinata passed Home base, as Souda gleefully soared past the home stretch.

**TWEEEEET**

“Team Reject 5: Victory!”

And the team erupted into cheers once more. There was screaming, there was hugging, and there was no one more happier than Souda was. He laughed the loudest, he cried the loudest, and was looking around for another member of the team to gloat to when he finally noticed Sonia crying.

“S-Sonia-san?” He stammered. “There’s no need to take the loss that hard, it’s a good game-“

“IT’S NOT THAT! TANAKA’S INJURED!”

It was then that Souda noticed the large, bleeding bump on Tanaka’s head.

“Oh. Oh, that’s AWESOM- I mean, that’s awful.” He shook his head.

“He needs to be treated immediately!” Tsumiki burst into tears.

“I’ll escort him to the sick bay!” Sonia volunteered.

It was amazing how quickly things could go downhill, even more amazing how quickly Souda’s face fell from elation to devastation.

“Wait! I mean, we won and-“ The rest of his speech was reduced to a whimper as Sonia hurriedly escorted the limping Tanaka away, her hands behind his back.

…

……

……..

Hanamura cleared his throat.

“Well, we still won.”

“I THINK IT’S A LOUSY WAY TO WIN!” He collapsed into a miserable wreck.

“Well, I hope you’re up for another game, because we’re going into the finals, BABY!” Ibuki squealed.

 _Finals…Finals!_ Hinata suddenly remembered. _There was another game to be played._

“Don’t worry, it’s just the jocks and athletes we’re playing against. Tenshi stands no chance!”

 _Then why am I so worried?_ Hinata hurried off to the other side of the dugout, where the other game was taking place, and sharply swallowed.

Tenshi and her team was moving towards them.

“HEADS UP. WE’RE FIGHTING TENSHI!”

“WHAT?!” _That_ snapped Souda out of his sobbing, promptly replaced with panic instead. “But, they’ve got Sakura and Nidai! How the hell could they lose?”

“Whatever it is, we need to get ready.” Leon paled as he scrambled to get a better look. “Christ. It’s the entire baseball team.”

“SERIOUSLY?!”

It was then that Hinata noticed the walkie-talkie on the bench crackling.

_Kirigiri?_

He cautiously brought the receiver to his ears.

“Hello? Kirigiri?”

“Get your guard up, you’ll be fighting tenshi next.”

“I know that.” Panicked, Hinata looked back to the approaching crowd. “How the hell did Oogami’s team lose?”

“…”

“Kirigiri?”

“It was the most bizarre match I had ever seen.”

_Bizarre?_

“There’s one person I need you to take note of: the one with white hair.”

 _White hair?_ Hinata looked back at the brigade.

“I see him.” He confirmed. “What about him?”

“He was in the roster we saw as well. The fact that he’s working against us is something I need investigated. Is that clear, Hinata-kun?”

Still at a loss, he nodded.

“… Did you nod?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” She sighed. “Good luck. I’ll be watching you, Hinata.” 

 _Odd._  He thought.

_It sounded like a warning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep speculations to yourselves. Dont spoil for others.


End file.
